


Don't let your Hair past your Shoulders

by AngstMom, YukiToketsu



Series: Find The Stars [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Anxiety, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, Humanized!Bill Cipher - Freeform, M/M, On Wednesdays we suppress the urge to murder Bill's dad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags May Change, Thursday is a lie made up by the government, Trans!Dipper Pines, Triggers in Chapter Notes, binder safety, slight angst, slight depression, that's a tag, these children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstMom/pseuds/AngstMom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiToketsu/pseuds/YukiToketsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arc 1, Book 1:</p><p>Dipper meets Bill Cipher, an arrogant and "unique" jerk.</p><p>_________________________</p><p><s>Updates every Friday.</s> *nervous chuckling*</p><p>Specials/Non-cannon w/story/One-shots and all will be in a different story altogether.</p><p>© 2015 This is solely available on Ao3, anywhere else will be reported.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Stand the Noise

Dipper felt helplessly insecure as he roamed the school halls. Even if his baggy sweater covered his binder, he felt so _vulnerable_ to the inevitable fact of who he was. As he made his way to his locker, Mabel kept close, acting as a physical barrier between Dipper and the other students. It helped, for a while, but Dipper couldn’t stop feeling _exposed_. It felt as if there were a million eyes watching him and what he was doing, staring into his back, hair, arms, _everywhere_. Dipper then shook his head, as if trying to get rid of the feeling, and smiled weakly at his sister. Mabel, their parents, and their grunkle where the only ones who knew of his secret. His twin accepted this with open arms, but their parents? Not as much as he wanted, they had… _tolerated_ his decision.

And, in a moment's decision, their dad decided to send the kids over to his uncle, whom they’d never met before. Their mother said it was so they could both start anew without being ridiculed based on personal decisions. They called the old man who sounded delighted to have them come over, even if it was for school. So with a kiss and hug, loaded with suitcases and school supplies, they were shipped off to a small town called Gravity Falls, all the way in Oregon. Mabel was so excited she was bouncing in her seat almost the whole way there.

Upon arrival, the twins were greeted by an old man with a smile and money in his eyes. Their great uncle, Grunkle Stan, as he liked to be called, owned a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack. It was definitely a shack alright, but the only mystery was how it was still standing and attracting tourists. There were a few neat things inside, but nothing really spectacular. Most of the attractions were just miscellaneous things Stan had stuck together. Despite his conman personality, Stan was a nice guy. Dipper and Mabel’s parents had told him the situation and he’d immediately taken Dipper aside. Much like Mabel, Stan accepted it and told him that he’d definitely become a strong Pines man if he stuck with him.

School sign up was a drag. Stan nearly fought a few people, ending up with having the police sit him down to talk to him. After that everything else went smoothly. Or as smoothly as things could go with Stan. He apparently had a reputation in the town, known for his tricks and quick temper the citizens either loved or despised him. The twins came to see that there was no in between. Dipper was a little sad they had to spend a vast majority of their time in school and not with their Grunkle. Instead, he and Mabel got to go to a high school filled with people they’d never met.

He knew that he needed to ignore the other kids, it wasn’t like they knew. It was a new environment with new peers. No one knew, and he was determined to keep it that way. Now if what he knew would calm his nerves that would be great. However, and unfortunately, his mind didn’t work that way. As he reached his locker, he took a deep breath and put in the combination. His locker opened with no difficulty and he shrugged off his backpack. He crouched to rummage through it and drop off his textbooks and his homemade science binder. He wouldn’t be needing it until after lunch anyways. Then he sighed as he stood back up fully and crammed his backpack into the locker.

Dipper turned around and noticed, that in the time it took him to put his stuff away, Mabel had already migrated halfway down the hallway. She was now talking animatedly to a blonde girl, who seemed to be vaguely impressed as Mabel rambled about her love of fashion and art. Dipper ran up to Mabel before the minute bell to ask for a pen, because his parents were oh so nice to give him enough supplies for school.

Upon closer inspection, Dipper noticed that the girl wore much nicer clothes than Mabel and himself, and looked more clean at edges where they did not. She seemed intrigued, though, and almost bothered by the interruption. Dipper bowed his head and kept his voice low, choosing not to meet the girl’s eye. He tapped Mabel’s shoulder, successfully getting her attention.

“Hey Mabel,” he whispered, “Do you have an extra pen I can use, mom and dad forgot to get me a pack and I didn’t have time to head to the store.”

Mabel turned to look at her brother with a bright smile. “Of course Dippin Dots! Though I hope you don’t plan on being that quiet when you talk to your potential new friends!” She spoke in a loud and bright tone.

Dipper smiled a little but nodded. Mabel handed him a few pens from her bag, a few of which were glitter gel pens. Dipper’s small smile grew wide, glitter gel pens made for some of the best notes, especially if they needed to be color coded. He hugged Mabel who laughed and squeezed him back.

“Aww, I knew you’d like those. Perhaps you can pay me back in sparkly unicorn drawings! I was just telling Pacifica here how much fun it is to use different art styles to collage images, like the time we made a giant semi 3d unicorn!”

And with that, the minute bell rang. Dipper gave Mabel one last hug and hurried to class, he didn’t want to be late for his first class, even if he was embarrassed from all the new faces he would meet. The classroom he walked into was filled with only a few kids. The teacher behind the desk motioned to a chart on the wall. Dipper grimaced, a chart meant assigned seats. If he had to meet so many new people, who should at least be able to sit next to someone who didn’t look too intimidating.

Luckily his seat was only a few desks from the door, off to the side at the opposite end from the front board. He slid into his seat, hunching over just a bit, folding his arms over his chest. Students began filling the room, chatting and shifting around to get to their seats. Dipper tried to make himself appear smaller as the students bumped about around him. The smaller he was, the harder it became for others to pay him any attention, and the more difficult it was for anyone to pay attention, the less likely it was for people to find out about him.

Dipper was ok, everything would be alright. The final bell rang and the teacher walked to the front of the class, ushering the students into their seats. Glancing over at the empty desk next to his, the young boy breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped that whoever “William A. Cipher” was, they were not planning on coming to class. After all the present students were settled the teacher, Ms. Elner, immediately delved into the summer assignment. Half the class groaned and a few smacked their heads onto their desks. Dipper shook his head and pulled out his binder and the completed summer project.

The class was well under way when the door flew open and a tall blonde, probably dyed by the looks of it, sauntered into the class. He handed the teacher a small slip of paper and checked the chart for his name. Dipper watched in utter horror as they guy literally swaggered his way over to the empty seat next to Dipper and sat down. He immediately took out his phone and began typing at the screen. Dipper hunched a little more.

“William” was currently wearing bracelets all the way from his wrists to his elbows. Among the endless bands, there were two, no, _three_ watches. Dipper gaped at the various rings and penned lines on his fingers. The blonde’s dark tanned skin was littered with penned eyes and triangles accompanied by phrases like “Buy Gold” or “I know lots of things”. Dipper could already tell this guy was some sort of pretentious straight boy.

The beanie that rested atop his head even said, “I love wide hips” in fancy lettering. Dipper couldn’t wait for class to end. And It wasn’t until piercing blue eyes met his, that Dipper realized he was staring. He quickly looked away and started doodling little rainbows in the gel pens he’d gotten from Mabel. The guy was wearing eyeliner, eyeliner. Dipper scribbled other little things along with the rainbows. A small gnome here and a fairy tearing up flowers.

A tan hand with painted black nails reached over and shifted Dipper’s paper. The boy let out a small noise of discontent and looked over at the douche sitting next to him. He wore thick rimmed yellow glasses, and if that wasn’t the gaudiest thing Dipper had ever seen then surely some deity would be driven to tears. He reached over and grabbed the yellow glitter gel pen and uncapped it. Dipper cringed as he drew a little triangle on the paper above the various rainbows. He then grabbed a regular black pen and drew a speech bubble and wrote ‘You sure are cute, kid! It would be a shame if the air dried up and the grass lit on fire.’ He then drew an eye in the middle of the triangle. Dipper’s shoulders shook with a mixture of rage and despair.

"The name’s William A. Cipher, but I prefer to be called Bill. Nice to meet ya!” Bill winked at Dipper, reaching into his backpack only to pull out a pop tart.

“You want one, kid?”

Dipper looked at the offered food, “uh… sure,” he forced his voice to be deeper and held his hand out with every intent to crush the offered food.

Bill slid a chocolate filled pop tart into Dipper’s hands and stuffed a chunk of the other one in his mouth. ‘To crush or not to crush the pop tart’ was the true question at stake here. Chocolate pop tarts were Dipper’s favorite, but he didn’t know what this guy might have done with it.

“Are you trying to stare into its soul there? Because it doesn't have one. And no, I didn’t poison it.”

“Uhm... okay,” Dipper responded and took a bite of the chocolate Poptart.

The class was extremely boring as he listened to Ms. Elner drone on about lessons. Though, his class neighbor, Bill would revert from half-listening to taking selfies and sending it to whomever. Dipper had pulled out a little piece of paper while the teacher was going over rules for the class and her no late homework policy and had started doodling a deer with a pencil that he didn’t remember Mabel giving him.

The end of class bell rang and Dipper started collecting his pens and such for the next class when something or rather, _someone_ tapped his shoulder. Shivers ran down his back as he looks towards the source to find an Eye of Providence bracelet looking at him.

“Hey kid, can I have my pencil back?”

“Uh sure. Sorry.” Dipper said as he handed Bill his pencil back.

“By the way, that’s a really cute drawing.” Dipper blushed and the blond added, ”see you later!” He found himself watching the tall blonde jet from the classroom.

Most of the morning flew by with easy and little contact with anyone else, besides the few times he and Mabel met up between classes. Throughout lunch, Dipper found himself squashed between Mabel and her friends at a large round table, one which he instantly recognized as the preppy, purple doused Pacifica. In the afternoon, the hours were filled with more lessons, introductions, and rubrics, which the brunette quickly found he despised. Bill was in his last hour class, Geometry. Although Dipper could have sworn he'd seen the shocking yellow glasses and beanie in some of his other classes. The (probably fake) blonde sat behind him, which wasn’t so bad. Until he started to notice the consistent rhythmic sensation from Bill kicking the leg of his seat.

He turned to give Bill a questioning look. The blonde seemed unfazed as he grinned and gestured to his paper. The paper was covered almost entirely with scalene triangles. The boy then took out his headphones and offered it to Dipper. He took it and held it to his ear. Bill's grin was so wide it caused him to squint. He pressed on the screen and an audio track began to play the single phrase " _ah, the scalene triangle_ ". Dipper's eyes widened in shock as the tone transitioned to a much more sensual tone and ended in such a burger sentence his cheeks burned and he covered his face.

"Oh my god," he groaned once Bill had taken back the headphone. "Why?"

"Because it's comical. It's geometry, the class where you get to deduce the true meaning of triangles. The time has come to become one with the triangles kid. It's also funny because people are all getting hot and bothered by triangles." Bill stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Dipper's frown deepened, was this guy being serious? It seemed to be that way if the large head splitting smile was any indication. There was something seriously wrong with this guy.

"You're insane," Dipper stated.

"I sure am, what's your point?" Bill asked, his smile not faltering even once.

Dipper shook his head, "I, it's nothing. I just didn't expect to meet someone so..." The shorter boy trailed off trying to find a fitting word for the guy.

"Amazing, smart, alluring, anything a person could ever wish for?" Bill asked jokingly.

"I'd probably use the term _unique_ ," Dipper finished. It was then that he noticed that his face literally appeared to be _glowing_ \-- or more specific, the small freckles that dotted the blonde’s face seemed to glow.

Bill seemed to contemplate what Dipper said before replying with, "You sound like a teacher that cares too much. Stop that before others start seeing you as an easy target for hassling and torment. It’s not fun and you seem like an ok little dude"

For a moment, Dipper was shocked. “What do you mean?” He asked tentatively.

“I mean you have a high pitched voice and a quiet drawn back personality, you’re also in a lot of advanced classes, so you’re smart, these are all qualities of a prime target for bullying. Believe me, don’t let them know that you’re nice. Plus, you’re short, so unless you act brutish chances are they won’t leave you alone. That includes not cowering in the halls like you did today,” Bill spoke in a flat serious tone. His eyes held Dipper’s in an intense gaze.

“I-How did you know I was cowering in the hallways?” Dipper asked, slightly disgruntled.

Bill shrugged, putting up his hands for emphasis. “You looked so pitiful I guess I wanted to make sure you weren’t trampled your first day at Gravity Falls High.”

Ducking his head, Dipper looked away. “I was doing fine,” he mumbled.

“Sure you were, but I’m guessing this is your first year in gravity falls?”

Dipper nodded, “We’re currently living with our great uncle,” he stated.

“You mean you and your sister? I’m guessing the peppy girl, with long hair and braces, that was hanging out with Llama?” Bill asked.

“Llama?” Dipper questioned, “You mean Pacifica? That’s a little rude, but yeah, my sister and I ate with her at lunch,” he answered.

Bill nodded, “Yeah, Shooting Star and Llama became friends really quick. Llama is usually too stuck up for newbies,” Bill stated.

“Who’s Shooting Star?” Dipper asked.

“Your sister, dum dum,” Bill answered, rolling his eyes, “Gods, get with the program.”

“Hey, I didn’t know you decided to give my sister a new name. Her actual name is Mabel, I don’t think she’d appreciate some random guy calling her ‘Shooting Star’,” Dipper lifted his hands to make quotations for emphasis.

Bill shrugged, “If I’m asked to stop, I will… Maybe.”

Dipper pouted, “Just, ask her if she’s okay with it, please?”

“Hey, shooting stars are pretty, it’s not like it’s an insult or anything,” Bill defended himself.

“I know they are, but what if I just spontaneously started calling you Isosceles Douche, you probably wouldn’t be too happy about that,” Dipper stated.

Bill made a face, smacking a hand over his mouth and laughing. “Oh my gods, I absolutely love it,” he stated from behind his hand.

Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes. There was something definitely wrong with this guy. He was insane, he’d stated as much himself. Looking back to his rubric he frowned. They were to have the same seats all year round and were required to work with their assigned partners for projects. Glancing over at Bill, Dipper glared at him. Bill looked over and waved, his smile somehow getting bigger. Dipper shuddered and looked down again.

The rest of the class carried on in a similar way, and Dipper was relieved to hear the bell that announced he could go home. Pulling himself up from his seat, he shoved his work into his bag. Feeling smart for grabbing his necessary work and binders from his locker earlier he left to retrieve Mabel. As he reached the door he felt an arm grip his shoulder, holding him in place. He turned around and had to look up to see the suspect. Bill was giving him a strange look.

“Can I help you?” Dipper asked, a little agitated.

“I just… I don’t know,” Bill mumbled, his grip loosening. “Where are you from?” he finally asked.

“Bill, we’re blocking the door,” Dipper mumbled stepping away and off to the side.

Bill followed, “You didn’t answer my question, where did you and your sister come from?” he asked again.

“Piedmont, California,” Dipper stated.

“Long way, do you miss the ocean?” Bill asked another question.

“Look, Bill, I need to get my sister. Our great uncle is waiting for us and he won’t hesitate to leave if we don’t meet him on time,” Dipper said taking a step back from Bill.

“No, wait! I just… Sorry, nevermind. Get your sister, I’ll see you around Dipstick,” Bill said before quickly walking away.

Dipper looked after him for a moment, before shrugging and turning to find Mabel. He ended up being the one found. Four girls nearly cornered him, his sister throwing her arms around him and picking him up. Two of them snickered and covered their faces while the other, Pacifica, rolled her eyes.

“Hiya Bro Bro!” She squealed after placing him back down. “Today was so much fun I made so many friends!” she gestured to the other girls. “This isn’t even a quarter of them!”

“That’s great Mabel, but we need to hurry to catch up with Stan before he leaves us to walk home,” Dipper stated.

“Oh my goodness, you were right. He does sound like he would be a great singer,” a girl with a heavy accent and thick rimmed glasses spoke with a smile.

“He’s so small too!” A girl, at least she looked like one, nearly screamed. Her voice was low and gravely, and it threw Dipper off.

“Er… Hi,” Dipper turned back to Mabel with a grimace and muttered, “We have to go, like, now.”

“Oh, you’re no fun!” She turned to her friends and gave each a hug, and then _finally_ followed Dipper out of the building.

Stan was tapping the steering wheel agitatedly as he waited for them. The twins scurried over and quickly hopped into the vehicle. He quickly started the engine and peeled out of the lot, swerving to avoid pedestrians. Dipper and Mabel struggled to buckle their seatbelts, clinging to the interior of the car. Google maps stated that it took a twenty-minute drive to get from the shack to the school and vise versa. Stan cut the time down to only nine minutes. How he’d managed to avoid getting arrested was beyond Dipper. The twins practically fell out of the car, swearing to whoever would listen that they would never willingly step into a car with Stan unless they absolutely had to.

The old man laughed and asked, “So how was your first day of pre-hell?”

Mabel dry heaved, clutching her stomach and giving their Grunkle a weak look. “I had fun, until that car ride,” she whined.

“It was okay. A lot of rubrics we need you to sign, though,” Dipper replied, grabbing his and Mabel’s bags and hauling them inside.

“Sounds swell, then again I wouldn’t know. When I was in highschool eons ago the world was twisted and strange. Take my advice and ignore the rest of the world. So long as you’ve got each other you can handle the demons posing as teachers,” Stan sneered, heading to the fridge for a pit cola.

“They’re not that bad,” Mabel countered, “Some of my teachers are the absolute best! Dipper and I share language class and the teacher is so sweet.”

“Yeah, she’s having us call her Abuelita. She’s an older woman too, so the class respects her a little more,” Dipper added.

Soos leaned into the room, “You have my grandmother for Spanish class? That’s really cool dudes,” He cheered before quickly getting back to work.

“And I made a bunch of new friends!” Mabel squealed, “there’s Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, and -- oh! It looked like Dipper made one too!”

Dipper groaned, “Mabel, no, he’s not… he’s not my friend, okay?”

“If he’s not your friend then why did it look like you two were getting along?” Mabel questioned.

Dipper shrugged, “I don’t know, for some reason he wanted to talk to me. But Mabel, he’s dressed like a total douche! Did you even see what he wore?” Dipper grasped at reasons to not be verbally associated with the strange guy, and he certainly didn’t want to tell her that he felt strangely drained just _sitting_ next to the dude.

“Dipper, I thought you knew better. It doesn’t matter what he wears as long as he’s a genuinely good guy,” Mabel stated, hands at her hips.

“He calls you Shooting Star, Mabel,” Dipper deadpanned.

Mabel patted her cheeks, eye going wide and starry. “Awwww! That’s so cute, you have to introduce me now!” She squealed.

Dipper groaned, “He calls Pacifica Llama too. The guy literally told me to act like a jerk to get people to leave me alone. He draws triangles everywhere, I’m pretty sure he’s a part of the Illuminati, not to mention he smiles really creepily. No human should be able to smile that wide, Mabel, no one,” Dipper reasoned.

Mabel’s smile never faltered once, “Grunkle Stan, do you know what this means?” she asked.

“That this headache is going to get worse in the next twenty seconds?” Stan answered with a question.

“That’s right!” Mabel squealed, “Because my brother made a really interesting friend! By all that glitters, Dipper, this is progress, I’m so proud of you!” she patted Dipper on the back, obviously trying to fight the urge to crush him in a bear hug.

Grumbling, Dipper escaped any more hardback pats. Dragging their backpacks upstairs and into their room he wondered why Mabel took it that way. Sure, he and Bill had a few good conversations, but they ended so weirdly. He didn’t really consider Bill a friend, he was more of an estranged classmate he had to work with. He’d hoped maybe Mabel would see that. Could Bill even become a friend? Dipper flopped onto his bed to contemplate whether or not he could befriend the strange boy. He did seem to care, and then there was that awkward conversation after class. This whole town was strange and Bill was the cherry to top it off. Perhaps Dipper could reconsider the thought of friendship. With that thought, the young boy got up and pulled out his first homework of the new year. He was as ready as any hormone-addled teenager and set to take on his first year of high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my (Yuki) first time collaborating with anyone (Ireena, Notfye) -- and I think it went swell. (I'm trying to get used to posting on this site).
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv854t5QUVs


	2. The Kid with the Doe Eyes is in all my Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, we see through Bill meets the boy with Doe Eyes, and some more stuff happens.

Having woken up on time, Bill could hardly believe his poor luck today. His dad wasn’t home, under the excuse of visiting Bill’s mother. That idiot knew today was school, the first day of high school, and now he had to walk. He purposefully left the dishes for the maids to clean later as he hurried to get ready. Bill showered quickly, lamenting at having not done it the night previous, and brushed his teeth. He rushed his morning routine, slipping on his clothes and brushing his hair. Applying his mascara with a skilled hand and putting in his token triangle earrings. Grabbing his box of various wrist decorations he selected a copious amount and slipped them on. Lacing up his shoes he was out the door, pushing his glasses further onto his face.

Checking his watches, he noted that if he ran he’d still be two minutes late. He didn’t feel like running today, though. It wasn’t like there was anyone to impress. He walked leisurely, pulling out his phone and texting the nurse who attended his mother. Monika was an old sweet nurse whom he’d known since he was very little. She always had uplifting texts, she also had quite a mouth on her. Bill learned every swear under the stars from that woman. He smiled at her latest text.

“ _Go get em boy, bleed the suckers dry!_ ” **-Grauntie M**

Bill snickered before replying.

“ _But grauntie, Acharius filed my fangs down._ ” **-Bill**

“ _Then tell that man he’s getting denture fangs lodged in his throat_ ” **-Grauntie M**

“ _He’s not there with you?_ ” **-Bill**

“ _Nope, hasn’t been here in a few days_ ” **-Grauntie M**

“ _That fucking liar_ ” **-Bill**

“ _He left you again son?_ ” **-Grauntie M**

“ _Yeah, I’m walking 2 skool_ ” **-Bill**

“ _You’ll be late_ ” **-Grauntie M**

“ _Yeah, I know. But it’s the first day, i’ll be fine_ ” **-Bill**

“ _Alright, deary, let me know if you need something, I’ll send Charles out if need be_ ” **-Grauntie M**

“ _Thanks_ ” **-Bill**

Slipping his phone back into his pocket he looked up. The school loomed in the distance, gray and foreboding. Checking a watch he noted he was already twelve minutes late to class. Walking into the front office Bill signed in, winking at the older student working behind the desk. She giggled and waved him off to class. He wandered down the empty hallways to his locker. After opening it he slung his backpack into the metal box. Grabbing a pencil and binder he headed off to class. He could already feel the drone of the day. Unfortunately for him, his math class was his last class. Bill internally groaned at having to deal with his other classes.

Finding his class he walked in without hesitation. The teacher was in the middle of her discussion, prattling on about their summer project. Bill finished the entire thing in two days. This class was going to be far too easy. After giving the teacher his tardy slip, he glanced at the seating chart and maneuvered to his desk. He looked at the guy he’d be sitting next to and almost laughed. The kid looked like he expected Bill to beat his face in. With wide chocolate brown eyes he seemed feminine, poor guy probably already had a target on his back. Bill had definitely never seen him before, he must have moved here recently. Poor kid, he probably wouldn’t last the week, if the tingling in Bill’s fingertips was any indication.

Being in this town was clearly the first time Doe Eyes had been exposed to so much magic, and he probably didn’t even know. Sitting down he pulled out his phone to tell Grauntie about the new kid. She replied instantly, demanding he be nice and to take a picture for her. He smiled, good old Grauntie. He could feel eyes on him and glanced over to Doe Eyes. The kid was looking at his arms and clothing like he couldn’t believe they existed together. Bill wondered if he flinched if the kid would fall out of his seat.

The kid finally looked away. Bill chose then to sneak a picture of him, sending it to Monika. Looking back over he saw the kid start to doodle little works of art. Bill watched him draw, intrigued by the little fantastical creatures. He almost wanted to tell the kid he’d seen the real thing before, just beyond the tree line. Instead he just kept watching the smaller boy draw. Doe Eyes looked up and their eyes met, a shiver wracked through Bill. That was definitely weird. After a second's hesitation he reached over and grabbed the yellow gel pen sitting on the kid’s desk.

The kid flinched, but Bill chose not to notice as he drew a triangle above the kid’s work. He could feel the kid’s scrutiny roll off him like waves. Bill’s magic tingled, begging to be used or at least let out. Instead of adhering to its whims he grabbed a regular pen and wrote ‘You sure are cute kid! It would be a shame if the air dried up and the grass lit on fire.’ in a speech bubble. The look the kid gave him was scalding if a kitten could scald flesh that is. Bill wanted to laugh, but that would alert the teacher, so he didn’t. Instead he reached into his bag, pulling out the pop tart he’d remembered to throw in there.

"The name’s William A. Cipher, but I prefer to be called Bill. Nice to meet ya!” Bill winked.“You want one, kid?”

Doe Eyes looked at the offered food, “uh… sure,” his voice sounded forced as he held out his hand.

Bill slid a chocolate filled pop tart into Dipper’s hands and stuffed a chunk of the other one in his mouth. The kid seemed to be contemplating whether or not the food was safe. Come to think of it, there was that one time the cafeteria food came to life and ate a lunch lady. Bill had a feeling telling that story now probably wasn’t a good idea. The school had been canceled for a week.

“Are you trying to stare into its soul there? Because it doesn't have one. And no, I didn’t poison it.”

“Uhm... okay,” Doe Eyes responded and took a bite of the chocolate Poptart.

Bill grinned, the kid seemed to like it.

Doe Eyes went back to doodling, and Bill noticed the kid only had a few pens to work with. Quietly, he dropped one of his pencils on the desk, though the other boy didn’t seem to notice.

He grinned as he watched the kid grab his pencil and start drawing. The kid was fantastic, he sketched and then went over it with smooth lines. In the end, the picture came out as an intricate deer. Bill loved it. The bell signaled the end of class, pulling Bill out of a Deer Boy stupor. The smaller boy quickly packed his things, choosing to hold his pens instead of putting them away. He jumped up and began to leave, with Bill’s pencil. Bill tapped on his shoulder, a rush of information flushing into his head on contact, stupid magic. Although now he knew the kid’s name was Dipper. He made a point of forgetting all the other information, Acharius would slaughter him if Bill used his magic in school. The man always knew.

“Hey kid, can I have my pencil back?”

“Uh sure. Sorry.” Dipper said as he handed the pencil to Bill.

“By the way, that’s a really cute drawing,” Bill stated with a genuine grin, ”See you later!” Bill dashed away, not seeing the shorter male’s reddening cheeks.

Bill noticed the other boy in most of his classes. He always looked like he was trying desperately to disappear into the walls, and it seemed to make most of the other student’s glances slide right over him, but Bill kept noticing him. In the hallways he cowered, flinching at every touch. Bill already saw Jeremy Finch eye up the kid and talk with his goons. Jeremy would kill the kid. Bill needed to help the kid out before he became a total target.

During lunch Bill sat not too far away from Dipper, telling himself he just wanted Dipper to be okay. Dipper was sitting next to a girl who looked almost like a carbon copy of him. The only difference being her long hair and a big braces-filled smile. She wore what looked to be a pink hand-made sweater with a shooting star stitched across. Shooting Star, Bill smiled, now that was a name. It was about time a good one came to him. She seemed to be getting along with Pacifica Northwest. Bill stopped himself from sneering, the Northwests were a force not to be reckoned with. They were all liars and cheats, not to mention they completely cut off support when shit hit the wall with his mother. Perhaps befriending someone of lower standing would humble the youngest Northwest. For all their sakes he hoped so.

From what Bill could tell, the rest of the day went without any big problems. He saw Doe Eyes again in geometry and sat down behind him. In the end, the urge to talk to the shorter boy became too strong to handle. Leaning over he tapped on Dipper’s shoulder. Pine Tree, his mind relayed. Bill cringed, the kid didn’t have anything even resembling a pine tree on him, so why did his magic decide that Pine Tree was him. Bill accepted he wouldn’t ever understand the properties of magic, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t question the utter stupidity of it. Having already pulled up the audio clip he handed Dipper one of his headphones, pressing the play button once he’d put it in his ear. The looks that crossed Dipper’s face almost made Bill laugh, almost. The kid was too easy to get a rise out of. The younger male covered his bright red face.

"Oh my god," he groaned as Bill took back the headphone. "Why?"  
"Because it's comical. It's geometry, the class where you get to deduce the true meaning of triangles. The time has come to become one with the triangles kid. It's also funny because people are all getting hot and bothered by triangles." Bill stated, grinning widely at the small boy’s reaction.

Dipper's frown deepened as he stated "You're insane."

"Sure I am, what's your point?" Bill asked, his smile not faltering.

Dipper shook his head, "I, it's nothing. I just didn't expect to meet someone so..." The shorter boy trailed off.

"Amazing, smart, alluring, anything a person could ever wish for?" Bill suggested jokingly.

"I'd probably use the term unique," Dipper finished. It was then that Bill thought of the freckles he bore on his cheeks.

Bill thought about what Dipper said, the kid was too nice. He was so going to be a target if he didn’t at least act differently. "You sound like a teacher that cares too much. Stop that before others start seeing you as an easy target for hassling and torment. It’s not fun and you seem like an ok little dude," Bill spoke with a slight nod.

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked tentatively after a moment.

“I mean you have a high pitched voice and a quiet drawn back personality, you’re also in a lot of advanced classes, so you’re smart, these are all qualities of a prime target for bullying. Believe me, don’t let them know that you’re nice. Plus, you’re short, so unless you act brutish chances are they won’t leave you alone. That includes not cowering in the halls like you did today,” Bill spoke in a flat serious tone. He held Dipper’s eyes in an intense gaze.

“I-How did you know I was cowering in the hallways?” Dipper asked in a slightly shaky.

Bill shrugged, putting up his hands for emphasis. “You looked so pitiful I guess I wanted to make sure you weren’t trampled your first day at Gravity Falls High,” lies, he didn’t know why he cared. He really shouldn’t, the kid had done nothing to warrant any kindness from him.

Ducking his head, Dipper looked away. “I was doing fine,” Bill heard him mumble.

“Sure you were, but I’m guessing this is your first year in Gravity Falls?”

Dipper nodded, “We’re currently living with our great uncle,” he stated.

“You mean you and your sister? I’m guessing the peppy girl with long hair and braces that was hanging out with Llama?” Bill asked, already knowing the answer.

“Llama?” Dipper questioned, “You mean Pacifica? That’s a little rude, but yeah, my sister and I ate with her at lunch,” he answered differently than Bill expected, oh well.

Bill nodded, “Yeah, Shooting Star and Llama became friends really quick. Llama is usually too stuck up for newbies,” Bill stated, trying not to show any real emotion.

“Who’s Shooting Star?” Dipper asked.

“Your sister, dum dum,” Bill answered, rolling his eyes, “Gods, get with the program.”

“Hey, I didn’t know you decided to give my sister a new name. Her actual name is Mabel, I don’t think she’d appreciate some random guy calling her ‘Shooting Star’,” Dipper lifted his hands to make quotations for emphasis. It was adorable and childish.

Bill shrugged, “If I’m asked to stop, I will… Maybe,” he didn’t plan on stopping.

Dipper pouted, “Just, ask her if she’s okay with it, please?”

“Hey, shooting stars are pretty, it’s not like it’s an insult or anything,” Bill defended himself, geez this kid was touchy.

“I know they are, but what if I just spontaneously started calling you Isosceles Douche, you probably wouldn’t be too happy about that,” Dipper stated.

Bill almost snorted, smacking a hand over his mouth and letting out a short laugh. “Oh my gods, I absolutely love it,” he stated from behind his hand.

Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes. Bill wanted to tell him it only served to make him look cuter. Pine Tree, more like Pine Twig, Bill filed that away for later. He watched as Dipper went back to whatever he had been doing before. It wasn’t drawing this time, sadly. Bill was honestly excited for this year. Partners were year round and permanent which meant he and Dipper had to at the very least tolerate each other. He was excited to work with the kid.

Sitting back in his seat Bill tried thinking up more conversation topics. He was not about to try any of the lame ones like “what’s your favorite snack food?” he was above that. By the time the bell rang, he hadn’t thought up a single idea. Bill nearly panicked as he saw Dipper getting up to leave. Something in his gut was telling him he needed to talk about something, and quick! Just before Dipper reached the door Bill managed to grab his shoulder, effectively stopping the shorter teen. As Dipper turned around, Bill’s mind drew a complete blank on any conversation starter and it showed on his face.

“Can I help you?” Dipper asked and Bill tried not to wince.

“I just… I don’t know,” Bill mumbled, his grip loosening. Something, something, come on Bill! Just ask some sort of question! “Where are you from?” he finally asked.

“Bill, we’re blocking the door,” Dipper mumbled stepping away and off to the side.

Bill followed, that was not what he had planned. “You didn’t answer my question, where did you and your sister come from?” he asked again.

“Piedmont, California,” Dipper stated bluntly, and it made Bill nervous. Bill never got nervous.

“Long way, do you miss the ocean?” Bill asked another question, hoping to keep up the conversation....

“Look, Bill, I need to get my sister. Our great uncle is waiting for us and he won’t hesitate to leave if we don’t meet him on time,” Dipper said taking a step back from Bill. No, no, no, no, no, not yet, Bill’s mind screamed.

“No, wait! I just… Sorry, nevermind. Get your sister, I’ll see you around Dipstick,” Bill stated quickly, what was happening?

Bill quickly left, leaving the confused Doe Eyed boy behind. As soon as he was out of sight he picked up his pace. That was the dumbest thing he’s ever done, worse than the time he was five and he thought he could hide the broken glass from the two thousand dollar vase his dad had purchased. Bill shuddered, stupid mind telling to do stupid things. What was he even thinking? Dipper probably thought he was a tool already, now he just made himself look like a fool.

Before Bill knew it he was running. He ran passed the teachers, passed the students, through the gate. Crossing the parking lot in record time he kept running. He decided not to head home, instead taking the main road out of town. He ran almost the entire five miles to “Mindus Salem” were Grauntie Monika worked. Barely even staying to check in he found himself breathless in a warm room. Grauntie was just out back tending to the flowers, Bill could see her silhouette through the thin curtains.

He stood there, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His legs wobbled and he finally collapsed. Rubbing his face, he thought back to the looks Dipper had given him. Gods, why was he being so stupid? The soft shuffling of bare feet on carpet got him to look up. He almost yelled out when he saw his mother standing, actually standing, in front of him. Slipping off his backpack he stood and walked slowly to her.

“M-mom?” He barely whispered.

When Bill was seven, his mother suffered a breakdown. It had been as if her own body turned against her. One moment she had been teaching Bill about different kinds of stones and their properties, the next she was spasming on the floor. Everything after that had been a blur. Ambulance and doctors, lots of strange people talking with big words he didn’t understand at the time. They had declared her to be catatonic. Bill hadn’t understood then, but it meant his mother wouldn’t be coming home anymore, that she couldn’t be his mother anymore. So seeing her stand on her own now, it scared Bill.

“Momma?” He asked again, holding his arms out in case she fell. She’d fallen many times before.

She had a blanket pulled around her, eyes downcast and glassy. Bill could hardly believe he was taller than her now. Ramone Cipher was known for her tall imposing stature that contrasted her kind and giving personality. She was known for her wealth and standing by many, and for those that knew her better, they knew her skill in magic was even greater. Bill’s father said that the real reason she had become ill was because she’d misused her power. Forbidding Bill to ever scry lest he succumb to the same fate.

Bill watched as his mother reached a hand up to grasp his. Despite her frail appearance, her grip was strong. She led him over to the couch in the small sitting room, pulling him down to sit beside her. He let her maneuver him so his head rested in her lap. Weaving her fingers into his hair, causing his beanie to fall to the floor, she hummed. Using her other hand, she draped the other part of the blanket over him and rubbed Bill’s back.

“Troubled?” Bill’s eyes teared at the sound of her voice.  
Bill nodded, afraid that if he spoke he’d break whatever spell this was. She hummed again and caressed his cheek, just as she had when he was little.

“It’s time for you to find the stars, William.”

“Stars?” He asked in a whisper.

“Yes… It’s time,” she said again.

Her hands stopped moving as the back door swung open and Grauntie walked in, rubbing her hands on her apron.

“Bill!” She exclaimed, “Goodness child, your face is red! Get some water,” she started before taking in the scene. “Oh my G-Ramone!” She rushed over and hovered, clearly not knowing what to do.

“She walked on her own, Monika, she even spoke,” Bill stated in a small voice.

“I-What did she say?” Monika asked tentatively, a hand pressed to her chest above her heart.

“She told me to find the stars…” Bill trailed off. “I don’t know what that means.”

Monika nodded and motioned for Bill to come to her. He carefully removed himself from his mother’s slackened embrace. Keeping hold of her hand, he looked at her. Her glassy eyes were unfocused, chest rising and falling in a slow steady pace. Bill let her arm fall back to her side, she was as she had been now for the last eight years.

Monika patted his arm, “Come now, dear, get some water,” she lead him to the pristine kitchen, grabbing a glass. “We best not tell your father about this. He’d blow a fuse if he knew she was conscious and he wasn’t here.”

“Grauntie,” Bill started, “has she ever done this before?”

“... She’s,” Monika sighed, “She’s never spoken before, but there have been times where she’s gotten up and moved things. She left the house one night, you’re father was very angry about that. She’d managed to get a bus ticket to heaven knows where, she burned the ticket before anyone could stop her,” Monika’s voice took on a sad tone, “She’s trapped inside her body, Bill, she does what she can when she can, even if we don’t understand.”

Bill nodded and glanced back at his mother. With her head leaned back and her eyes lidded she looked calm. He wished he knew how to help.

“Now, I’ll call Charles to drive you home,” she stated, handing him a glass of water.

“Okay,” Bill said as she left the room to call the family driver.  
Bill swallowed gulps of water as he stared at the still form of his mother. “Find the stars” he repeated in his mind. What did she mean? Bill pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen. The first thing to pop up was the picture of Dipper he’d taken earlier that day. He smiled, his mother was probably being literal. She always took him stargazing.

“Mom… I met a new kid today. He’s all the way from California, isn’t that crazy?” Bill chuckled. “He’s a nerd and probably afraid of his own shadow, but he’s nice. I think you would have liked him.”  
His mother opened her eyes, they shifted over to look at Bill, he gulped.

“I wish you could get better, there're so many things going on. The town is throwing a Fall Festival in two weeks, people are already decorating for Halloween and it’s only September,” Bill stated with a small smile. “You loved Halloween, Grauntie says you still do. Maybe this year Dad will let you hang out at home for the party.”

He looked back to his mother, her eyes were closed again. He sighed and placed his water down on the coffee table. A throat cleared behind him and he turned to see Charles. The man gestured to the door, having already grabbed Bill’s backpack. Bill nodded and followed the man out to the car. The door was opened and closed for him and he sat down in the plush seats. Charles drove them out of the driveway, heading them back to Cipher Manor. Bill rested his head against the window. He hoped that maybe with his mom gaining back some more sentience and the potential new friend, the year may turn out well. He smiled, maybe tomorrow he’ll find a way to talk to Pine Tree. Tomorrow was a new day with new opportunities, and Bill was ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Guess who updated? We did!
> 
> (there should be some Halloween Specials posted in a separate story)
> 
> Anyways, either Ireena or Notfye will link the ficart that Ireena made. Or, if it's not down below, then you might see it in the next chapter's notes.


	3. Just Love Me as I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper talks to his parents through a video chat.

Tuesday dragged on like nothing else as Dipper made his way through the hallways. He’d tried to take Bill’s advice, crazy as the guy was, and walked just to the right of the middle of the hallway. So far he’d been bumped into several times and felt the most uncomfortable he’d ever felt, but nobody seemed to bother him. Holding his head up he tried to appear not phased by anything. So far everything seemed fine, no one had called him out or spontaneously realized that he didn’t fit the gender norm. The day so far had been rather pleasant.

Bill had doodled with him in English, drawing triangles around the antlers of another deer. He’d even done it just in pencil so Dipper could erase it if he felt so inclined. Much to his surprise and slight discomfort he found that they shared several classes. English they sat next to each other and drew, during Science Bill threw him notes with random questions, after lunch they shared history, Bill made borderline morbid comments about what some people really did, lastly Bill walked with him to Math. Much to Dipper’s chagrin, Bill actually enjoyed the subject. He claimed the first day to have been the ultimate free day, the rest of the year was the time for shapes and formulas. Bill was increasingly smart, more so than Dipper thought a guy dressed like an ass could be.

All in all, everything seemed fairly calm, at least by second-day-of-school standards. Even the car ride home had been more controlled (or maybe he was just getting used to his great uncle’s way of driving,) and he felt alright with it all. Mabel talked animatedly about what she and her friends were doing and how they all planned on a sleepover sometime in the coming week. He didn’t mind really, except that their parents had requested that Dipper and Mabel video chat them every few days to see how they were settling in. Due to Mabel’s need to plan for the sleepover, Dipper was left to talk to them on his own.

Grunkle Stan had offered to provide an excuse to put it off one more day, but Dipper knew it would be worse if he made them wait. So he set up the computer, making sure the internet connection was strong. Mabel shuffled around in the background, texting her friends and making sure everyone would be ready for the weekend. As Dipper pulled up skype, Mabel headed downstairs to talk things over with Grunkle Stan.

Dipper didn’t have to wait long for his parents to send in the call, and taking a deep breath he answered it. He smiled as his mother greeted him on the other end.

“Hey there sweetie!” His mom waved to him, her voice too loud over the speakers.

“Tabitha, you’re going to make our daughters deaf. You don’t need to yell at the screen,” Dipper heard his father call out.

“Just me dad,” Dipper stated, knowing already that this conversation wasn’t going to be pleasant. “And I’m your son, remember?”

He could see his mother flinch before she spoke, “Sweetie, I know you’re going through your tomboy phase, but you can’t just start referring to yourself as a guy.”

Dipper tried to protest, but his dad cut him off, “Your mother’s right sweetheart,” he stated finally coming into view of the camera. “We know that when you and your sister go through a phase you both go all out, but it’s temporary. You’ll be over this within the school year and at that point you’ll realize how silly this all was.”

Breathing in and out a few times, Dipper responded, “I know you both don’t want to believe me, but I’m telling you I’m not a girl. It doesn’t feel right, and every time anyone, including myself, refers to me as a girl it feels like a lie. Please try to understand,” he begged.

“Darling, we do understand-” his mother began.

“No, you don’t!” Dipper cut her off, raising his voice.

“Don’t you dare take that tone of voice with your mother, young lady!”

His dad’s brows furrowed and his tone taking on authority.

“You’re not listening to me!” Dipper tried.

“No! You are not ‘Dipper Pines’ you’re our little girl, not some kicked in the head failure that pretends to be something she’s not!” His dad began to yell.

“Jeremy, honey, please, this isn’t helping,” Dipper’s mother tried to calm his dad down.

“No! She needs to hear this,” His dad countered.

“Hear what?” Dipper asked his chest aching.

“Well, sweetie, we’ve talked with some people and gotten some advice, and you’re father and I have decided to get you some help. The clinic promised that they’re the best therapists they have and that they can really help you,” his mother said with a smile.

Dipper felt numb. _Therapists?_ They were going to send him to some stranger that was going to try to make him pretend to be someone else?

“No,” Dipper spoke softly.

“What?” His dad asked.

“I said _NO!_ IT’S NOT SOME _MENTAL DISORDER_ , I’M NOT DERANGED OR BROKEN!” He screamed, voice breaking as tears threatened to fall from his face. “IT’S NOT SOMETHING I JUST DECIDED ONE DAY, AND IT’S NOT SOME NEW TREND!”

“ _Mabrey Pines_ , now you listen here!” His father’s tone was back to being dark and authoritative. “You need help, this,” he made a gesture, “thinking you're a man is wrong. We’re going to get you help, real help. They said that if the case was extreme they could find some sort of medication, we want to avoid that, but the way you’re acting is only proving that you have all of the symptoms.”

“ _SYMPTOMS_!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! THIS ISN’T A DISEASE!” Dipper screamed, tears leaving tracks down his face. “WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LISTEN!? Why… why can’t you just love me, for me? As I am, I’m still your kid,” his voice broke “Does it really matter who I choose to be?”

His parents were quiet for a moment before his mother spoke. “Honey, we know you feel like it’s real, but it’s not. You are our girl, you always have been and always will be.”

“I’m not a girl,” Dipper spoke darkly “especially not yours! Until you accept that I refuse to talk to either of you!” With that Dipper got up and left.

Taking the steps two at a time, he could still hear his parents calling out for him. He avoided Stan, who tried to ask what was wrong, and ran into the woods. The sun was beginning to set over the tops of trees, casting long shadows over the small boy. Dipper didn’t know when he started crying, but the tears were sliding down his face anyway. He kept running until he could feel his lungs burning and chest stinging, and only then did he let himself collapse against a tree. He was still crying, but at least now he could catch his breath. Mabel and Stan would be worried about him, but honestly, he didn't care. He just wanted to be accepted, (was that so much to ask?) but, apparently, that wasn't going to happen, so being alone would just have to cut it.

In a small bout of anger, he punched the tree. A metallic clang sounded and he pulled his hand back quickly, hissing in pain. That had been a really stupid move. Dipper looked at the tree; why had it made a metallic sound? Using his other hand, he knocked on the tree and listened. Metallic clanging sounded back at him. Slowly, he moved to get a better look at the tree. It seemed a little odd, there was a lighter section that seemed almost artificial. Fumbling around a bit Dipper found a grippable edge and pulled. The tree groaned as he pulled it open to reveal a metal box covered in knobs and levers. He tentatively pulled one, only to bring forth a sound of rusty metal from behind him.  
Turning around quickly he saw a panel open up to reveal something covered in dust. He walked over and knelt down, pulling a large book from the hole. Dusting it off, Dipper saw a large golden six fingered hand with a bolded “3” written in its palm.

Opening up the book, he read the first page. Having belonged to a mysterious author, the book was filled with tons of supernatural information. The author claimed to have been studying the strange origins of Gravity Falls. Dipper looked around, trying to see if there was anything supernatural about. He looked back down at the book, continuing to read. It was enchanting, the author called it a journal, the third in a series of collective supernatural data. Dipper was enthralled, if what this journal claimed was true then a whole lot of the lore of the town people claimed to be made up was actually true.

The young boy could feel his heart beating in his chest as the wind picked up. Closing the book he held it to his chest and started back to the shack. His mind was reeling with questions as he walked in the door. He passed the kitchen, noticing that Stan had the computer up and was talking in low very heated tones to whoever was at the other end. As he hurried up the stairs he could hear the voice of his father. For a moment, Dipper was angry again, but it quelled as he entered his and Mabel’s room, closing the door behind him. He was hardly in there for a moment before he was knocked to the floor by a familiar force.

“Dipper!” Mabel cried as she squeezed him tightly. “Where did you go? What Happened? Dad was yelling, are you okay? What did they say? What’s going on? Stan was _furious_!”

Dipper quickly covered her mouth with his hand. “Slow down Mabel, one question at a time,” he stated before letting his hand fall.

Mabel pulled him up off the floor. “After you ran off Mom and Dad were yelling for you to come back. Stan started talking with them, but I couldn’t hear everything they were saying. They finally stopped yelling about ten minutes ago,” She spoke in a quiet voice, “What happened Dipper?” she asked finally.

“They want to get me some ‘official’ help for my ‘condition’,” Dipper stated in a dark tone. “They wouldn’t listen and they’re not even trying to understand, Mabel, I don’t know what to do and I said some really bad things before I left,” Dipper clutched the book to his chest even tighter.

Mabel didn’t bother asking what he’d said, instead she looked at the book Dipper was holding. “Did you go all the way into town to buy a book?” She inquired with a smile.

Dipper looked at the journal. “No, actually. I went into the woods and found this,” he held it up so she could see the cover. “It’s a journal documenting all the weird things in Gravity falls,” he stated.

“You mean like, ‘that guy doesn’t shower enough’ weird, or ‘that pig can fly’ weird?” Mabel asked as she looked at the book.

Dipper opened it up, “I’m talking ‘magic is real and this town is full of it’ weird. I mean, look at this. ‘Floating Eyeball Bats’ ‘Squash with Human Faces and Emotions’ they even have gnomes, Mabel. What if this journal is telling the truth? Are there really creatures like this here in Gravity Falls?” He asked himself more than Mabel.

“I don’t know, Bro Bro, sounds like a real mystery,” Mabel stated, her voice holding only a fraction of Dipper’s own awe.

“Mabel, come on, this could be real!” Dipper stated with passion, the arm not holding the book waved around.

“I believe you Dipper, calm down!” Mabel put her hands up, “But I think we need to be just a little careful. It’s only the beginning of the school year in a new place we haven’t really explored yet. Maybe next weekend we can explore the woods and see if all this is real. After all, you and I both know magic isn’t really real, at least not the kind that can turn a frog into a prince,” She laughed at the old memory.

Dipper sighed, his shoulders sagging. “Yeah, I know. A guy can hope, though, right?” He asked with a small smile.

Mabel giggled and hugged him. “Of course! Who knows for sure. Maybe there are some crazy supernatural things here,” She said with a smile.

The twins heard the steps creaking, alerting them to someone’s approach. Dipper quickly stuffed the book beneath his pillow before hopping onto the bed. A swift knock sounded from the door as a gruff voice called out to them.

“Hey, I saw Dipper come back in, is he in here?” Stan asked.

“You can come in Grunkle Stan, we’re both here, “ Mabel called out to him

The door swung open and their Grunkle walked in. Dipper pulled his legs up onto the bed, curling around them. Stan walked over and sat by Dipper on his bed. The young boy hid his face in his knees. A large warm hand patted his back before wrapping around him and squeezing.  
“I talked to your parents,” Stan started.

Dipper mumbled something unintelligible, letting out a small whine to follow.

Stan sighed, “Don’t be too hard on them, kid, they don’t understand. They’re dealing with a new situation and ended up finding some bad sources. I’m not trying to defend them, Dipper, what they said was wrong. No one should be subjected to that kind of treatment.”

Dipper sniffed and looked up at Stan, his eyes tearing up again.

“They wanted to come up here and get the two of you,” at that both twins made a noise and Stan held up his hands, “Don’t worry, don’t worry, I talked them out of it. I also told them that if they tried sending Dipper to a therapist I’d press charges for child abuse,” Stan spoke gravely and rubbed his face. “Look Dipper, it doesn’t matter what anyone else says or does,” he patted the small boy’s back again. “You are a Pines man, and as long as you know that then all the other low lives out there can go to hell. No one, Dipper, no one can tell you who you are. They are not you, they don’t think the way you think, they don’t feel the way you feel. Therefore they have absolutely _no_ say in who you decide to be, do you hear me?” Stan’s voice held more emotion than Dipper thought he was capable of.

Dipper nodded, the tears finally falling from his eyes. Stan reached over and wiped them away before clearing his throat.

“You’re a good kid, Dipper, you’re smart too. Smartest guy in this town probably. Don’t let them get to you, but also know that they love you. If they didn’t then they wouldn’t bother trying, and Dipper, they are trying,” Stan spoke with finality.

Patting Dipper’s back again he stood up with a little difficulty. Ruffling the young boy’s hair, he started down to the main floor of the shack. He paused at the door and turned around, a scrutinizing look on his face.

“You both can choose one thing from the shack,” He stated.

“What’s the catch?” Dipper asked, his voice scratchy from the last emotional turmoil.

“The catch is if you tell anyone about my show of emotion here then you’re working all weekend at the shack, capiche?” Stan stated.

Mabel saluted with a quick: “We understand!”

Stan nodded and moved out of the way as Mabel shot down the stairs into the gift shop. Dipper followed her at a slower pace, pausing as he reached Stan. Within a flash, he’d thrown his arms around his Grunkle, whispering a small thanks before running down the stairs. He heard the old man grumble something about teenagers but didn’t bother to listen. As he reached the shop he saw Mabel shuffling through a box.

Dipper immediately walked over to the shelves holding all the headwear. He looked at all of the different hats before grabbing a blue and white baseball cap. It had a blue pine tree embroidered on its front and looked neat and crisp. Placing the hat on his head, Dipper looked at the provided mirror. The stickers around the mirror encouraged him to take the hat, with a smile and a nod he turned away and puffed up his chest. Mabel, who had finished choosing her own object, giggled at the sight.

“Nice hat, Dippin Dots! It looks good on you,” She spoke earnestly.

“Thanks, what did you get?” He asked.

“I got a --,” She said with a spin before lifting the object above her head, “GRAPPLING HOOK!”

Dipper hid his smile behind a hand, “You would choose a grappling hook,” he grinned.

“Yup!” She spoke with enthusiasm before pulling the trigger.

Both twins laughed as she lifted herself off the floor. Grunkle Stan joined them and laughed at the sight of Mabel dangling from the ceiling. Dipper’s laughter died down as he took in the scene. His parents didn’t understand, but his sister and grunkle did, that’s all who really mattered in the end. He thought back to the journal upstairs, there was more to focus on than just his own problems, there was a whole world to be explored. Perhaps all he needed was a new outlet, a chance for adventure, and Dipper knew exactly what that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO HE DOESN’T! IT’S NOT THE JOURNAL ITS BILL! SUFFER, SUFFER DIPPER, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> That tidbit of input was brought to you by Ireena herself when she finished up this chapter.
> 
> Lol, our smol child.
> 
> (IMPORTANT)
> 
> Anyways, tomorrow around 3PM CT or later on Saturday, I'll be holding a writing stream! It won't be about this story, and we'll be taking writing requests for one-shots and finish up two I just started. It'll be Notfye, Me, and Ira (if she doesn't attend the Tuscon Con). There'll be music from 8tracks and us just fucking around. Yes, you'll hear all three of us (two if Ira goes) as we talk through a Skype Call.
> 
> Stay updated on either one of our Tumblr accounts.


	4. Do As You're Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a guest over for a sleepover.

Wednesday afternoon was the time Bill wished for the sweet release of death. They hosted the “Family Time” for his father and himself. As the sun set the workers left and his father arrived at three pm sharp. This meant Bill came home to his father cooking a meal and strange smells wafting in from the kitchen. It also meant a painful and tense aura all about the house. Bill could already feel the suffocation before the day had even truly began and it showed.

Dipper had asked him if he was okay in English, the first class of the day. Bill had quelled Doe Eyes with pop tarts and a little drawing of a cartwheeling triangle. He hardly registered what had gone on his any of his classes. During lunch was when he finally noticed that Dipper was wearing a new hat. He would have commented on it, but he couldn’t really focus enough to even try.

Bill couldn’t even get excited over Geometry, his favorite subject. At that point, Dipper really noticed and called him out on it. Not call, really, it was more of a haughty whisper.

“Bill, are you feeling okay?” He asked, tapping his pencil against the desk.

Bill reached over to stop Dipper from tapping his pencil before he replied, “I’m not sick if that’s what you’re insinuating.”

“No, but you barely even noticed when Tambry completely burned Jessica today in the hallways after she tagged that one junior’s locker. You were all over it on Tuesday. So I’ll reiterate, are you okay?” Dipper whisper spoke.

Bill sighed and plucked the pencil from Dipper’s hand. “It’s nothing you need to worry about. Just a personal issue you don’t need to get tangled up in,” Bill sighed.

“Oh… Family?” Dipper asked.

“Something like that,” Bill mumbled a reply.

“Parents?”

“Just my dad…” Bill answered, doodling little triangles on Dipper’s finished worksheet.

“Oh, that’s rough. Does your mom at least help?” Dipper asked.

Bill shrugged, “Not much she can do, and if she could he probably wouldn’t listen. He doesn’t try to understand things, he never has,” he said, drawing a crying triangle on the paper.

“I’m sorry, I know how that feels,” Dipper spoke in an odd sort of serious tone.

Bill chuckled bitterly, “Do you now?”

“You’d… you’d be surprised,” Dipper stated looking down and rubbing an arm.

The taller male looked at him, “Alright, what issue do you have with your parents?” he questioned.

He could see Dipper visibly flinch, but was curious nonetheless.He nudged the smaller male who looked back at him. “I’ll tell you if you tell me,” he smiled, it paled in comparison to his usual face-splitting grins.

Dipper sighed and looked at his paper, “I made some choices, some really important ones in their eyes, and they don’t understand why. It’s like trying to teach a rock to move on its own, you can try anything, but in the end it’s still a rock. My parents don’t understand and because they don’t understand they’re trying to change me, but…” Dipper paused and bit his lip, looking back at Bill.

“I can’t change because then I would be lying to myself, because despite what they believe there’s no way for me to change. It’s not like one day I just decided on it, it was more of me telling them that that’s how it has always been,” Dipper finished and looked down again. “Your turn.”

Bill stared at him, his jaw slack and eyes wide, glasses slipping down his nose. “I…” How does one respond to this? “I guess we’re kind of in similar situations… My dad wants me to be someone I’m not, he expects me to fill this ‘Bill role’ he’s laid out for me,” Bill scribbled some more triangles, his scribbles had become more rushed and sloppy.. “But the role he wants me to fill is one that I don’t believe in, a job that I don’t want. When I turned thirteen he told me to start looking for potential wives, and when I stuck up my nose he grounded me for a week!” Bill clenched the pencil, his hand shaking. “What’s worse is when he tells me it’s what my mother would want, as if he even cared what her opinions are,” Bill whispered hoarsely.

Dipper took Bill’s hand, opening it and taking the pencil, straightening his fingers until they stopped shaking.

“He doesn’t care about what I want to do, he doesn’t care about me,” Bill whispered shakily. “I used to try so hard to make him proud, but he’s never once acknowledged anything I do,” Bill’s voice held a bitter bite. “He doesn’t even go visit my mother when he’s supposed to.”  
“Where is your mother?” Dipper asked.

Bill clenched his jaw before tentatively responding, “She got sick, really sick, so she can’t be at home. If she were here then maybe he wouldn’t be like this.”

“That bites, I’m sorry Bill,” Dipper said earnestly, his thumb still rubbing circles into Bill’s palm.

Bill sighed and closed his fingers around Dipper’s. “Thanks for letting me vent,” He spoke, leaning into Dipper.

Dipper fought off a rising blush, leaning back into Bill to support the taller teen’s weight. “Of course,” He replied with a nervous chuckle.

Bill hummed, “I like your hat, Pine Tree.”

“Pine Tree?” Dipper questioned.

“Your hat has a pine tree on it, and your last name is Pines. I think it really suits you,” Bill stated simply.

“You mean like how you call Mabel Shooting Star?” he asked.

“Precisely, and hey, Pine Trees are sturdy and pleasant to look at,” Bill snickered.

Dipper puffed up his cheeks, “Damn right they are,” replied with a grin.

“You have learned well young padawan,” Bill stated, his eyes gaining some of their usual shine back.

“Did you just quote Star Wars?” Dipper asked with a giggle.

“Correct you are, Tree Pine,” Bill snickered.

“Oh my go--are you serious?” the question was redundant.

Bill grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, leaning further on Dipper. The latter giggled and pushed back, elbowing Bill in the side. He retaliated with swift pokes to the smaller boy’s stomach and sides. It all resulted in a tickle war that the other students egged on until the teacher told them to sit down and turn in their work. Bill didn’t mind the stern looks from the teacher, in a single hour Dipper had managed to get his mind off what was to come. The period ended with Bill drawing triangles on Dipper’s hands and forearms. He’d resisted but given up in the end, leaving Bill to happily draw along his arms.

After the bell rang Dipper lingered, shifting from foot to foot as Bill hastily shoved papers into his bag. Looking up he grinned at the smaller boy. Slipping on his bag, he walked over to Dipper and they headed off.

"You know, if you want to avoid your dad a little longer you can hang out at the shack," Dipper offered after they walked for a bit.

Bill contemplated it for a moment. His dad would only get angry if he did. "Not today, Pine Tree, perhaps some other time," he said with a small smile.

Dipper frowned, "Okay, If you change your mind the shack is just outside of town," he said, stopping at a junction in the hallway.

"Thanks, Pine Tree, I know where it is, it's been here since before I was born," Bill stated with a chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Bill headed down one part of the junction as Dipper took the other. He silently laughed at it, sometimes his feet just knew where to go. How the kid had managed to cheer him up was a true mystery, but he'd take it anyway. Frowning again he wondered if his dad would notice his mood change, or if he would know about his new friend, if Dipper was his friend.

He told Charles that he would walk today, the man understood and true to his promise, was not waiting for Bill has he exited the school. Pausing, Bill let the cool autumn breeze whip through him, leaves rustled as they were blown from their branches. Living in a place where most of the trees were pines left little real autumn color to be found, however, the few trees that were seasonal were absolutely beautiful. Humming a little, Bill stepped out onto the walkway. He had a ways to go before he was home and his father did not take kindly to him being tardy.

It was a lengthy walk home, the side road cutting through a portion of the woods. Hardly anyone used it which meant the pathway wasn't as clear, but Bill knew this town better than anyone. Small animals chittered and scurried through the woods, making the trees their playground. Bill scowled at how nice it all seemed despite the horror that waited for him at home. He wished the skies could reflect the imminent doom residing just inside the large mansion he called home. Nature, it seemed, deigned the day to be disgustingly sunny and bright, birds chirping happily in preparation for flying to a warmer climate.

As he walked Bill could see the top of his home come into view. His shoulders raised higher and he could feel them tense. Emerging from the forest, Bill walked up the ridiculously long drive. His father managed to keep the entire front pristine and orderly. Large oaks were placed perfectly, their leaves screaming autumn as they colored and fell. The grass beneath Bill’s feet was still a lush green, defying the coming cold for as long as possible. A warm wave hit Bill as he passed through the gate. For the hard man his father was, he did spend enough time and energy to keep up appearances.

When Bill finally reached the doors they opened by themselves. His father knew he was home then. They closed and locked behind him, there was no escape now. Bill thought back to Dipper’s offer but quickly cleared it from his mind. His dad had a penchant for knowing when Bill’s thoughts strayed.

Despite never wanting to talk or even _think_ about it, Bill’s head wandered to what would have happened if he had taken Dipper’s offer and gone to the shack on the other side of town. He knew he was a bit of the “douche” side of things, and yet Dipper had been kind enough to offer him an escape. Doe Eyes couldn’t possibly know the horror that was his father, and yet he could tell Bill’s displeasure and reacted. He reminded Bill of his mother, she’d always known when Bill needed comfort and a way out of things. She always told him that he would grow to be a kind, great man, a leader, and a friend. What would she say if she saw him now? She’d always seen the good in things, saying that all was well and nothing could go wrong as long as he kept being cheerful and did his best. If only she had been right, if only she wasn’t suffering. Bill slammed his fist on the wall with a loud _BANG_ , the wall was left with an indent to be fixed by the family butler and maids.

Bill walked into the dining room, glowering at its obvious emptiness. The dining room of the Cipher Estate was more like a small ballroom that had been converted into a dining area once someone finally realized it’s closeness to the kitchen could be used to an advantage. Now it hosted a rectangular table, with too much space for the only two people who ever really used it. Despite the fact that Bill’s father would be cooking, he still insisted that they use the formal room, rather than the small table and chairs that had been pushed to the corner of the kitchen a few years ago by Grauntie M when she visited for the first time.

Bill idly pulled out his phone as he rested in his assigned seat. The air was thick as usual, the tension tangible has he waited for his father to finish the meal. His hands still shook with withering rage and fear as he scrolled through his messages. None of them were important or outstanding in any way so he just deleted them. He could hear the maids and butlers merge through the halls, doing their jobs. His father was the only one in the kitchen during this time because no one dared to interrupt his cooking. The last time it happened was about four months ago, a new maid arrived and decided it was her duty to help his father cook. The wispy thing had been adamant despite the more experienced maids’ warnings and suggestions. So when Bill saw her the next day he wasn’t surprised to find her white as a sheet and shaking like a leaf in the wind. He hadn’t bothered talking to her, he knew she wouldn’t last.

She was unsurprisingly punished with severe consequences that left her scared for weeks before she quit and moved across the country, Bill had even heard that she changed her name. It was hard not to feel bad for the poor girl, but the others had warned her so the blame was hers alone. Bill didn’t know how his father punished those who defied him, but he suspected sinister means. Bill shuddered, his father’s wrath had only ever been turned on him twice in his life, he still had nightmares about it.

“Dinner,” he jumped at the sudden interruption. Acharius was a man of little words and royalty stats, but when he did speak, it was with so much authority and hatred people couldn’t help but listen because of sheer terror and respect. It was still strange to see him cook, Bill had thought he would’ve given that up after mother got sick. He didn’t, he still cooked with fervor, though not as often and only ever for the two of them. On the roller sat a large platter with a perfectly cooked turkey and other side dishes. The smell wafted throughout the room, and Bill quietly cursed himself for not eating anything at school as his stomach made itself known.

He helped Acharius set up the table, who quickly waved their cook away from setting the table themselves. As they sat down, he tucked his phone in his pocket and picked up the fork. The deafening silence seemed to be the way this family meal would go this time.

“So, Bill, how was school today?” -- or not. He had to school himself to not seem confused, he had to pretend that this was normal for any guy his age with a normal family -- just of high stature. He gulped down a piece of meat.

Faking it. He just had to fake everything. Everything was normal! No sick mother, no screwed up and pensive father who was trying to force him to be someone he didn’t want to be, and no stupid magic.

“It was fine, dad.” Bill strained, his mind spun.

“Did you make any _friends_?” He spat “friends” like it was a disgusting acidic taste in his mouth. Bill cringed, his father despised anyone and everyone and he made it apparent.

“I met Pacifica Northwest earlier.” He couldn’t find himself to say “and this weird kid named Dipper Pines.” He grinned. His father _grinned_.

“That’s good, son. Pacifica is a nice girl -- comes from a wealthy family,” his father paused before adding, “The Northwests are the reason why I’m sending you to this school, Bill.”

He almost spat out the piece of bread in his mouth, but he swallowed it down instead. He got the message: another possible future wife. His face reddened in anger and he forced himself to put down the fork before he spoke “Fuck this -- I’m dismissing myself.” Bill abruptly stood up and shoved the chair to the side.

His father sighs, “You’re going to have to get a wife, and I rather it be sooner than later.” With that, Bill had left to flee into his room, cursing and kicking along the way.

His heart pounded in his ears, he had pulled a risky move. Only once he reached the staircase did he realize he was shaking. He rushed up the steps to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He raked his hands through his hair, trying to calm down. His eyes stung and he could feel wetness gather there. He’d been stupid, his father could have gotten angry at his outburst. Acharius must have been in a really good mood if he let Bill talk to him like that and then leave, on a family day no less. His stomach was twisted in knots as he thought about what his father told him. How could he do this? The Northwests were a stuck up, self-serving, backstabbing, cruel, ill-mannered, lying family. They not only outwardly mocked his mother's condition, but they also exploited the Cipher company while it was at its weakest. Bill wanted to burn and smash things, he wanted to run away, he wanted to go the shack and curl up with Dipper and crack stupid jokes about English and math, maybe even talk over some science. The thought of the doe-eyed boy calmed Bill down a little. If he showed up at the shack now would Dipper still let him stay there?

Bill clenched his jaw, swiftly walking over to his closet he grabbed a shirt and his deodorant. Realizing he'd left his bag downstairs, he used a summoning spell and the bag landed in his hands. Hastily he began stuffing his things into the bag, throwing an eyeliner stick in before zipping it up. Shrugging on his bag, he stood in the middle of his room. The house was silent, the only sound being the clanking dishes downstairs, probably from his dad clearing away the hardly touched dinner.

Without a second thought, Bill walked to his window and opened it. Despite his room being at the top floor on the fourth story, Bill hardly glanced around before climbing out. The roof was slick, with no usable handholds to be found. Carefully and silently, Bill made his way over to the corner of the house and thanked the gods for the decorative lattices on the side of the house. Slowly, he put one foot below himself and slowly eased himself off the roof and onto the ladder-like wood. The majority of the trip went well, until the last five feet, when a misplaced foot caused him to go tumbling into the green bushes below. He silently thanked his dad’s green thumb and his impeccable knack for all the ridiculous flora.

Bill paused for a moment, straining his ear to hear if anyone might have heard his fall. After a minute or so, no one came out of the house, so he assumed that it was safe for him to begin moving again. Untangling himself from the brush he pulled on his bag straps and hunched his shoulders a bit as he walked across the grass. It took him seven minutes to cross the lawn. Two minutes were wasted on him climbing the fence so his father wouldn’t be alerted to the gate being opened. It was then a forty-two-minute walk to the shack. After knocking it took Dipper a minute and twenty-six seconds to answer the door.

“Bill?” Dipper asked, his face contorted in one of confusion.

“Hey, Pine Tree, I think I’d like to take you up on that offer from earlier.”

Dipper squinted before he realized what Bill meant. “Oh! Yeah. Are you planning on staying the night?” He gestured to Bill’s bag.

“Yeah, do you mind?”

“Not at all. My sister’s freaking out about tomorrow and friends so someone else being here would be ideal.”

“What’s happening tomorrow?” Bill asked as Dipper lead him inside.

“Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda are all sleeping over here because Mabel insisted,” Dipper replied, rolling his eyes and closing the door behind Bill. “My grunkle is asleep so we have to be kind of quiet.”

Bill nodded and followed Dipper upstairs. Glancing back at him, Bill saw that Dipper’s lips were pursed, his expression was contorted in a nervous expression. Once they reached Dipper’s room he saw why. It was in absolute chaos, clothes and stuffed animals strewn about the floor. Bill saw Shooting Star furiously scribbling along some papers while she pulled out different clothes and supplies. Bill figured that this was the reason why people said that multitasking was bad. Dipper looked back and smiled nervously at Bill as if to apologize for the mess. Bill held back a snicker. If he locked his room and refused to let the maids clean it, then it would honestly look exactly the same.

When the girl finally looked up her entire face went red. “ _OhMyGodDipperWhatTheHell_!” She said the words too fast Bill almost didn’t catch it.

Bill snickered, grinning widely at the flustered girl. “Hey there Shooting Star, I’m crashing here for the night, hope you don’t mind.”

“Uh-hurgh, Dipper?” Her eyes moved to her brother and Bill couldn’t help but realize how comical this all was.

“It’s okay, Mabes, _just_ for tonight,” Dipper seemed to assure her.

“Just be careful Dip, Stan won’t be too happy if he finds out,” Mabel said with a serious face, her eyes holding concern. Bill found that kind of hard, it wasn’t like Bill was planning anything sinister as a night activity.

Dipper shrugged and looked back at Bill. “My dad’s not the best,” the taller boy stated simply, he didn’t really want to talk about it.

Mabel nodded like she understood. “Okay, are we gonna search for the bed cot or is he gonna sleep with you, Dip dop?”

Looking back at Mabel, Dipper shrugged again. “He can just sleep in my bed, I don’t want Stan to wake up, if things don’t work I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

Mabel frowned, “Okay, Dip, if that’s what you want to do.”

Dipper nodded and Mabel stared at them for a moment before going back to her writing. Pulling on Bill’s hoodie sleeve, Dipper directed him to the bathroom. Bill quickly shrugged off his jeans and pulled on his pajama bottoms, silently lamenting not having taken a shower before he left. He’d just take one in the morning. Washing his face, he removed the makeup and brushed his teeth. When he reached the room again Dipper was moving all of Mabel’s things to her side of the room as she furiously worked on her paper. Bill guessed it was her party planning, Dipper seemed stressed. He helped kick the stuffed animals to the side but avoided the clothes, he didn’t feel like picking up anything the girl didn’t want anyone to see. Dipper gave him a grateful look.

“We’re going to sleep now, Mabel,” Dipper announced as he hugged her.

She mumbled something back but finally put the paper and pencil down. Turning she hugged her brother and gave him a peck on the cheek. Bill watched as Dipper also pecked her cheek before bidding her goodnight. His chest ached, being an only child he’d never really known what having a sibling was like. The twins seemed to really care for one another. Under different circumstances, he figured that maybe he could have had that, but things didn’t always go right. He sorely wished that he could have known his own twin.

Dipper turned off the light and shuffled something around before climbing into the bed. Bill followed and shifted under the covers, leaving Dipper plenty of room.

“Night Bill,” Dipper mumbled as he settled.

“Night, Pine Tree,” Bill replied, letting his eyes fall shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late... Ugh, I feel disappointed in myself.
> 
> Anyways, it was because the internet turned off Thursday while I was in school, so I had no time to ask/tell Ira or Notfye to post it. So here I am, at the library.


	5. I’m Afraid of the Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and problems are addressed, Mabel is a good sister and Grunkle Stan is too pure for this world. What’s the deal with the woods? Take a whiff to find out.

The morning came too soon, at least it seemed so in Dipper’s opinion. The bed was warm and comfy, the blankets wrapped around him, his feet were warm, and the arm wrapped around his torso was greatly comforting. Wait. Arm? Dipper looked over and almost screamed. The night before caught up to him. Bill showed up just before ten at night and asked to stay over. Dipper was too tired to get the cot so he just let Bill sleep in his bed. Dipper went stiff, Bill’s hand was far too close to his chest, even with the binder securely on he felt uncomfortable enough to want to leave the warmth of his bed. Shifting slightly he could feel the ache of having worn his binder all night. Stan would kill him if he knew. Wriggling out from beneath the other boy, Dipper tried not to wake him, this was already far too awkward and way too risky for the young boy’s taste.

  
Grabbing his clothes he glanced at the clock and almost groaned. It was four in the morning. Too late to go back to sleep, but too early to do anything. Dipper wanted to scream, his insomnia was a force to be reckoned with. Deciding there was nothing better to do he headed to the bathroom. Turning the water on he waited for it to get warm, dipping his hand into the stream to check the temperature. Taking off his binder was a welcome relief, letting it fall to the floor he groaned. Now he knew why everyone cautioned against wearing a binder for too long. Dipper grimaced, he really shouldn’t wear his binder today, if Stan knew he’d be in big trouble. However, Dipper was not about to let anyone know about him.

  
Slipping out of his clothes he climbed into the shower. The warm water helped soothe his muscles as he massaged his chest. Dipper quickly washed his hair and body, soaking in the warmth before he shut the water off. After stepping out of the shower he swiftly dried himself. He made a face at his binder, he doubted anyone would be up for a while. Dipper slipped on his shirt and boxers, foregoing the binder and pants till later and tucking them out of sight. He relished the steam filled bathroom but left it, leaving the door open so it could air out. He headed down the stairs and checked the wall clock. It was only twenty after four, enough time to make a bigger breakfast.

  
He grabbed the flour from the pantry, along with the sugar and baking powder, then headed to the fridge and grabbed the eggs and milk. Reaching into the cupboard he grabbed the vanilla extract. He mixed the dry ingredients before adding the eggs and milk, saving the vanilla extract for last. After mixing it all under he grabbed the frying pan and set it on the stove. He left for the pantry to grab the previously forgotten cooking oil. He poured a dab of it into the pan and turned on the stove.

  
The pancakes came out golden brown and smelled glorious. Checking the clock again Dipper could see that it was only five til five, he snickered. Finishing the last pancake he turned off the heat and began clearing up all the materials. Rubbing his chest again, he grabbed some painkillers and swallowed them without water. The floor creaked behind him and he whipped around. Mabel stood there and rubbed her eyes, a light smile on her face.

  
“Mornin’ Bro bro, you’re up early,” Mabel mumbled as she walked over.

  
Dipper let out a sigh, “Is Bill still asleep?” he asked, worry laced his tone.

  
“Don’t worry Dip, he’s asleep,” she answered, walking over and grabbing a plate, filling it with several pancakes.

  
Dipper sighed, letting his muscles relax a bit. “Thanks.”

  
“Hey… How’s your chest feeling?” She asked

  
Dipper sighed, “It hurts.”

  
“Dipper, you really shouldn’t wear your binder today, it’s not a good idea,” Mabel’s voice held an even tone, reserved only for really serious moments.

  
Clenching his jaw, Dipper turned to the pancakes and picked one up, nibbling at it.

  
“Dippeeeerrrrr,” Mabel drew out his name, “So what if people find out, you shouldn’t have to hurt yourself for one dumb secret.”

  
“You don’t understand, Mabel, I don’t want to be the social outcast, or the freak, or the kid who’s confused, I just can’t. I promise that I won’t wear it for too long today, it’ll come off the moment I get home, just, please don’t tell Stan and I swear I’ll be more cautious.”

  
Mabel gave him a look, but carried on with eating. Dipper glared at his pancake but continued eating it. A few minutes of silence later the twins could hear the patter of steps descending from the stairs. Dipper quickly stuffed the rest of the pancake in his mouth and left the kitchen. Skillfully avoiding Bill he made a break for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He could hear the other teens shuffling about downstairs. He quickly grabbed his stored things and slipped them on, grimacing at the tightness of his binder.

  
Making his way to their room Dipper saw that his bed was made. He smiled a little before letting it drop and going over to his backpack to make sure everything was in there. He checked his desk clock, noting that they still had two hours before school started. Heavy footsteps bounding up the stairs preceded Mabel's dramatic entrance as she flung open the door to run to her closet. She began rifling through her piles of sleepover material and mumbling to herself as clothes and game pieces were thrown about her. Suppressing a groan, Dipper flopped back onto his bed. Mabel didn't even acknowledge him, continuing to haphazardly throw things together before taking things out again. Slipping off of the bed, he began picking up the discarded clothes and a game board, trying to get all the pieces together. Another set of footsteps padded up the creaky stairs and soon after Bill stuck his head into the room.

  
"Hello, yes, we'd like to report a hurricane here in the room, we think it's another Shooting Star, the destruction is deadly, Pine Tree is about to be knocked over, so much for protecting the trees," Bill spoke in a ridiculous tone, a smile splitting his face.

  
Mabel glanced up to stick her tongue out at him before returning to her work. Bill chuckled as he walked into the room and started picking things up with Dipper.

  
"Looking forward to tonight, Pine Tree?"

  
"Not in the least, it's a dangerous night when Mabel has sleepovers."

  
"Scale of one to ten."

  
"Fifteen."

  
"Uh-oh."

  
"Oh yeah, if you have an ounce of self-preservation you hide and don't make an appearance until the night after."

  
"Oh... You don't have any friends whom you could hang with to avoid them?"

  
"You assume I have friends."

  
"Ouch, what does that make me?"

  
"I... Do you want to be friends?" Dipper could see Mabel glance over when he asked.

  
Bill tried to shrug nonchalantly, but the effect was ruined by the face-splitting smile he wore. "I already considered you a friend, Doe Eyes."

  
"Really?" Dipper asked, a hint of a smile gracing his face before falling. "Wait, Doe Eyes?"

  
Bill snickered, "Don't worry, your eyes are fine, they're pretty. Do you want to sleep over at my place?" He asked quickly.

  
Before Dipper could answer Mabel squealed, dropping her things and smacking her cheeks with her hands.

  
Dipper's face colored as he became flustered, "Well, if I don't agree my sister will make me pay with a ridiculous makeover and no sleep what so ever."

  
Bill raised a brow and Dipper huffed. "Yes, I'd love to have a sleepover, Bill. Should I get my things now or after school?"

  
"We can come back after school, that way you won't have to carry anything all day."

  
“Sounds good, where exactly do you live, though?”

  
Bill shrugged, “No too far, I can probably get my uh, uncle, Charles, to drive us. He usually drives me to school when my dad’s not around, which is most of the time, so lucky us, we don’t have to deal with the horror that is my parental unit.”

  
Dipper chewed the inside of his cheek and looked to Mabel who stood up and grabbed Dipper’s arm. “Sorry, I need to ask my brother a few personal questions, be right back.” Mabel quickly dragged him out of the room and down the hall.

  
“Dipper,” She whispered harshly, “what are you going to do about,” she gestured to his chest.

  
“I’m not going to wear it tonight, it hurts too much right now,” Dipper spoke, avoiding his sister’s gaze.

  
“You’d better, I don’t think either of us want to explain to some strange doctor why my little brother has fractured ribs.”

  
“We won’t, just don’t tell Stan, please.”

  
“I won’t, but this is dangerous Dipper, you could really hurt yourself.”

  
“It’s not like I have gym class or anything, I’ll be okay just this one day, I promise.”

  
“Yeah, well, no more binding on the weekends.”

  
“Mabel!” Dipper whisper yelled.

  
“No, I’m not going to let you hurt yourself. We both did the research, remember how I made you sign that agreement? That still stands bro bro, official or not, you promised you wouldn’t do anything that could potentially hurt you.”

  
Dipper sighed in defeat, “Do you want me to drop it off after school?”

  
“Yes,” Mabel’s expression softened and she pulled her brother into a hug. “I just don’t want to see my only sibling hurt, I’m sorry if I’m being harsh.”

  
Dipper tightened his grip on his sister, “It’s okay, I needed it, I know you’re just looking out for me, thanks, Mabel.”

  
They broke the hug and stepped back, Mabel grinned widely. “Don’t forget to leave it, you can always wear a baggy shirt too, it’ll be okay.”

  
Dipper nodded with a small smile, “Okay.”

  
The twins walked back to their room where they found Bill pacing and furiously texting on his phone. Dipper cleared his throat and the taller teen looked up. He smiled and slipped his phone into his sweater pocket.

  
“Mind if I take a quick shower?” He asked.

  
Dipper nodded, “Sure, want me to show you how to work it and where the soaps are?”

  
“Yeah, that would be ideal.”

  
“Oh, hey, did you already have breakfast?” Dipper asked, remembering earlier.

  
“Yeah, your sister told me you made the pancakes, thank you.”

  
“Anytime, let me show you where things are.

  
Dipper lead Bill to the bathroom, quickly explaining everything to him before leaving the bathroom to grab a towel for Bill. The taller teen went to grab his change of clothes and thanked Dipper for the towel before shutting and locking the bathroom door. Dipper headed back to the room and flopped down onto the bed. He looked over to Mabel who was fogging up the window before drawing smiley faces on the glass.

  
“Oh!” She quickly turned to him with a face of slight horror. “I totally forgot to do the laundry last night!”

  
Dipper shrugged, “No biggie, you can start it after school.”

  
“But your jacket was in the load because I spilled milk on it last night, remember? The forecast said that today’s high temperature is only sixty-seven!”

  
“Oh.”

  
“Yeah, ‘oh’, you freeze when it’s only seventy-two!”

  
“Shit.”

  
“Dipper, I’m so sorry!”

  
“I’ll manage.”

  
“You can borrow a sweater.”

  
Dipper cringed, “No thanks, Mabes.”

  
“Dipper, I don’t want you to catch a cold!”

  
Before he could assure his sister the door swung open and Bill walked into the room and paused. “Should I go back out?” He asked, fiddling with his night clothes.

  
“No, no you’re fine, Mabel’s just worried about me being cold today because she forgot to wash my jacket.”

  
“The high is sixty-seven, and he gets cold when it’s only seventy-two, teeth chattering and everything, and the doof won’t borrow a sweater,” Mabel said, giving Dipper a look.

  
“No offense, Mabel, but your sweaters don’t exactly fit me…”

  
“You can borrow one of my jackets,” Bill spoke up.

  
Both twins turned to look at him. “What?” Dipper asked, confused.

  
“I packed an extra jacket, it’ll be a bit big, but you can borrow one if you want,” Bill spoke with a shrug. “Here,” he placed his night clothes on top of his back and slipped the jacket he was wearing over his head, shaking his hair out before handing it to Dipper.

  
Dipper took the jacket, dumbstruck for a few moments before quickly slipping it over his own head, ignoring the zipper. The jacket engulfed him, the bottom going just a little passed his mid thigh. Mabel giggled and flopped onto her bed. Bill rummaged through his bag pulled out another jacket and slipped it on. He looked back at Dipper and a smile engulfed his face.

  
“You’re so smol, oh my god, I should let you borrow my things more often,” Bill stated, his eyes squinting with the wideness of his grin.

  
Mabel bursted out with obnoxious laughter as she rolled around on her bed before rolling onto the floor with a thump. She was still laughing as she stood, clutching her stomach. Dipper’s face reddened as he looked down at the floor.

  
“It’s not that funny,” He mumbled.

  
“N-no, hehe, it really is! You look, HAHA, like-like a kid trying on their parent’s clothes!” Mabel squealed.

  
Dipper narrowed his gaze, “Hey Bill!” He said, quickly facing the taller male. “Want to see some pictures of Mabel when she tried on one of our dad’s suits at age four? She also put on our mom’s favorite expensive lipstick, right before she ate some of it, it’s super cute.”

  
In an instant Bill’s expression turned mischievous. “I’d love to, Pine Tree.”

  
“What!” Mabel almost screeched, her eyes going wide in horror. “You said you wouldn’t show anyone that!”

  
“And if I’m remembering correctly you promised you’d stop telling people I sneeze like a kitten, Candy keeps calling me 'small cat' in Korean now,” Dipper countered.

  
“I can’t help it if you’re small and cute!”

  
“I am not cute, I’m manly as hell.”

  
“Sure you are, Dip Dop,” Mabel stated as she took some of her hair and wiggled it under Dipper’s nose.

  
Quickly brushing her hand and hair away he was unable to suppress a sneeze. He cringed at the small squeak that accompanied the bodily reflex. The room was deathly silent. Looking over to Bill, Dipper braced himself. The taller boy’s eyes were wide, if life was an anime he’d have stars in his eyes. His mouth hung slightly open. Dipper groaned as Bill grinned, his eyes squinting with glee.

  
“Oh. My. God. That was probably the single cu-” he cut himself off as Dipper glared at him. “I mean, the most manly sneeze I have ever heard,” the save meant nothing as he was unable to stop grinning like a cat that caught a canary.

  
Rolling his eyes, Dipper walked over to his bag, hoisting it up onto his bed. He could still hear Mabel's snickering as he checked all of his binders. There was a gentle tug on his sleeve and the short boy turned to see the cause of the tug. He met the face of a guilty looking Bill, who shuffled from foot to foot nervously. Blue eyes would flick to his before going down again. A red tint made itself known on Bill's face, but Dipper could tell it wasn't from being embarrassed. Crossing his arms over his chest, he raised a brow and cocked a hip to the side, waiting for Bill to speak.

  
“Sorry, it wasn’t okay for us to laugh at you,” Bill spoke, avoiding Dipper’s look. “However… Is it so bad to be likened to a cat? I mean, almost everyone likes cats, I think it's endearing,” he finished, meeting the smaller boy’s eyes with a small grin.

  
Dipper let his shoulders relax and turned back to his bag, shoving in the last binder. “I guess,” he replied simply.

  
“Don’t mind him, Bill, he’s always mister grumpy butt in the morning,” Mabel spoke, putting her own bag together.

  
“Did you ever finish putting your sleepover things together?” Dipper asked, ignoring her comment.

  
“I literally can not make it any more perfect than it is now,” She replied with conviction.

  
“Sounds like you have a fun-filled night ahead of you, Shooting Star, be sure to get at least some sleep over the weekend.”

  
“And miss quality date talk and masterful planning opportunities? No thanks, it’s a thirty-two-hour long girl talk binge, we’re not sleeping, Mabel Juice for all!”

  
“Oh god, she mentioned Mabel Juice, I’m walking to school now, goodbye,” Dipper said, slinging his backpack on.

  
“Dipper, we still have more than an hour before school starts, and it’s cold outside!” Mabel complained.

  
“Stan can drive you, but I want to walk, if I leave in twenty minutes I can make it there early. It’ll be warmer the more that I move too, it’s only like, fifty something degrees.”

  
“I’ll walk with you,” Bill cut in before Mabel could argue. “We could make it like a race or something, see who makes it there first, I’m guessing that it’ll take Pine Tree and I about fifteen minutes to get there if we walk fast.”

  
Mabel’s cheeks puffed up as she contemplated the proposition. “Okay, just don’t let him freeze to death, Stan won’t be happy, and I’d probably become a serial killer.”

  
“Excessive much?” Dipper asked jokingly.

  
“Only when it comes to you, bro bro.”

  
“Oh hey, I have a quick question, can I leave some of my stuff here, since we’ll be coming back I can just grab it then,” Bill asked Dipper.

  
“Yeah, dude, that’s perfectly fine.”

  
Bill smiled and Dipper couldn’t help but smile back. This guy was so weird, it made Dipper want to know more about him. Looking away he slung off his bag onto the bed. Dipper quickly excused himself and headed down the stairs, back to the kitchen to make sure that everything had been put away where it belonged. Letting out an exasperated sigh at the sight of syrup, sprinkles, and glitter on the counter he grabbed the dish rag and began to clean it up. The floor creaked behind him and he turned to see who it was. The old, tired face of Grunkle Stan greeted him, his eyes squinting, an indication of him just having gotten up.

  
“Mornin’ kid,” the old man greeted in a gruff tone, moving over to the counter to make himself some coffee. He looked skeptically at the counter, “I see Mabel has had breakfast, what about you?”

  
“We both had pancakes, I got up a bit earlier today, and I think there are still some left in the toaster oven,” Dipper gestured to the large machine on the far corner of the counter.

  
Stan grunted and started the coffee maker. Dipper bit the inside of his cheek and shuffled from side to side nervously.

  
“I know that stance, what do you want?” The old man asked.

  
“So, you know how Mabel’s having a sleepover?”

  
Stan grimaced, “Yep.”

  
“Well, a friend of mine took pity and said I could escape to their place for the night, I know you planned to keep the shack closed for at least the first week and a half of school, so you don’t really need me around right now. Can I please go to my friend’s place?”

  
Stan poured the finished coffee into a mug and blew on it. “Sounds reasonable.”

  
Dipper grinned, “Really? So I can go?”

  
“Yeah sure, but no sleeping in your binder, I’ll know about it.”

  
“Don’t worry, I’m dropping by to grab and drop things off. Mabel was on my tail about it already.”

  
“You’re lucky to have a sibling that looks out for you, Dipper, don’t take her for granted.”

  
“I don’t, believe me.”

  
Stan nodded and took a sip of his coffee. “Keep that up, then.”

  
“Yeah, also I’m walking to school today, it’s nice out.”

  
Stan glanced at the clock, “Better get ready soon, then,” he said before taking another look at Dipper. “Whose jacket?”

  
“Oh,” Dipper said looking down at the large jacket he wore. “It’s my friend’s, I was cold so he let me borrow it.”

  
“I think pink tinted space jackets look good on you, if it wasn’t trying to swallow you whole,” Stan said with a bark of a laugh.

  
Rolling his eyes, Dipper smiled, “Yeah yeah, I’d better get going soon.”

  
Stan waved him off with a chuckled, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. After washing out the dish rag, Dipper quickly ran up the steps. He walked in on Mabel applying eyeliner to Bill’s face, the tip of her tongue visible in her concentration. She made a grunt of approval and put down the eyeliner.

  
“Done~!” She sang, and turned to face Dipper. “Your turn!”

  
Dipper immediately backed up, “No way!”

  
“Oh! Wait, can I? I have a new eyeliner I think would go well with your skin tone,” Bill spoke up with a big smile.

  
Dipper bit the inside of his cheek again, Bill’s face was practically glowing. What the hell was he doing?

  
“Sure… Why not?”

  
Bill beamed, his eyes squinting with the extent of it. “Sweet! I’ll be quick,” Bill spoke as he rummaged through a small pouch. “Here it is!” He exclaimed pulling out a small gold and black stick.

  
He motioned Dipper over and sat him on the bed before kneeling in front of him. He still managed to be a bit taller much to Dipper's embarrassment. Dipper watched as Bill unwrapped it, he hadn’t used it yet? Bill motioned for Dipper to close his eyes and he did so. He could hear the lid as Bill popped it off. Dipper flinched when he felt a hand move his face. The cool tip of the eyeliner was pressed to Dipper’s right eyelid. He tried to stay as still as possible as the cold tip crossed along the edge, most likely leaving a dark gold streak.that ended in a wing. Bill did the same to his other eye. Dipper could hear the taller boy’s hum of approval as something else snapped open. Something soft drifted across his eyelid, it wasn’t cold like the eyeliner, Dipper figured that it was eyeshadow. The snap of the container indicated its closing. Opening his eye, Dipper met Bill’s bright blue gaze.

  
“I kind of want to do your eyebrows too,” He spoke softly.

  
“I draw the line at eyebrows, we need to leave in five minutes if we want to get there on foot.”

  
“That’s if you want to be early, hella early, but I’ll let you slip out the way you are,” Bill said standing up. “Let’s brush our teeth and go.”

  
A loud squeal caught their attention. Dipper whipped his head around to see Mabel hopping from foot to foot with apparent glee.

  
“You look so cute, Dip, you should let Bill do your makeup more often!”

  
Dipper waved his hand at her and headed to the bathroom, Bill followed. Lucky for him, Bill had brought his own toothbrush, a shockingly bright yellow handled brush. Dipper almost snickered. Looking in the mirror Dipper was shocked. His eyes were lined in a dark gold, winged with a fine line that branched off in four artful prongs. The eyeshadow was a lighter gold, making his lids shine. His eyes flicked over to Bill who was watching him with a hopeful expression.

  
“You’re amazing,” Dipper spoke in a soft tone. “This looks so… amazing, I don’t have words to describe it, it’s just utterly fantastic.”

  
Bill beamed brightly, his eyes alight with the praise. “Thank you, but it certainly takes a lovely face for that color to work.”

  
Dipper chuckled, raising a hand to cover his mouth. The two boys quickly brushed their teeth, Bill managing to do Dipper’s brows before they rushed out the door only two minutes behind schedule. As they walked they spoke of random topics and what they were doing in their classes. It wasn’t too hard for Dipper to keep up with Bill’s long strides. They reached the school fifteen minutes before the first bell. Dipper’s face was numb from the cold and so were his hands, but otherwise he was elated. Bill was so strange, the kind of strange Dipper enjoyed.

  
School seemed to drag on, even math seemed to linger. Dipper could see Bill throw him excited glances, motioning up to the clock. Dipper sported several pen drawings on his arms in attempts to get Bill to sit still so neither of them would get in trouble. As soon as the bell rang, Bill had taken Dipper’s arm and they were practically flying down the hallway. Laughing out loud, Dipper did his best to keep up with Bill’s long pace. Bill suddenly stopped, causing Dipper to crash into his back. Miraculously they both stayed standing. Without a warning, the taller male slung his bag across his front and crouched, motioning for Dipper to get onto his back. With a short laugh and a little hesitation, Dipper complied. Dipper held on by Bill’s shoulders as his legs were grabbed and pinned to Bill’s side.

  
“Hang on, Pine Tree,” He spoke in a warning tone right before he began a fast sprint.

  
Bill ran with Dipper all the way off the school grounds, both of them laughing as Bill maintained a steady run. They reached the shack in under ten minutes, Bill never slowed once. Slipping off Bill’s back, Dipper stumbled to the ground with uncontrollable giggles.

  
“What even are you? How the hell did you manage to get us all the way here like that? Are you okay?” Dipper spoke quickly.

  
Bill shrugged, face flushed but breathing evenly. “I’m good, I have a surprisingly good tolerance. I can run like that even longer distances before I get tired.”

  
“I think you just beat a world record, Stan’s car isn’t even back yet.”

  
“Ooh! Do I win a prize?”

  
“How does ‘undying gratitude’ sound?”

  
“Hmmm, how about we figure it out once we get to my place?”

  
“Sounds good to me.”

  
Bill helped Dipper up and they headed inside the shack. Dipper made a quick pit stop in the bathroom, wriggling out of his binder and leaving a note for Mabel on top of it in case they left before she got home. He took a moment to enjoy the soft fabric lining the inside of the borrowed jacket. Lifting it up to his nose, he took a whiff, it smelled like forest pine and fruit, there was also an underlying scent of something not quite sweet but pleasant. Dipper liked it. Walking to his room, he found Bill stuffing his clothes carelessly into his bag. He headed to the closet and grabbed Mabel’s premade bag for him that she’d kindly made in the morning after he and Bill left. He trusted she put all the essentials in there.

  
“Ready when you are,” Dipper spoke, Bill whipping around to smile mischievously up at him.

  
“Yeah, you have everything?”

  
“I think so, mind letting me have one more look around before we go?” He asked nervously. “Without strange runner supervision?”

  
Bill snickered and raised his hands in defense, “Sure, just don’t take too long, I want to get going before it gets dark. The woods get a little unfriendly at night and the quickest way to my place is through them.”  
Dipper nodded, and Bill left to go back outside. Sitting down on his bed, Dipper wondered whether it was a good idea to bring the journal with him or not. Bill would probably understand, but there was the question of if it was worth it, or if the journal was real or not. At the last second, he shoved the journal into his bag and left the room. He stepped swiftly down the stairs and out the door to where Bill was waiting for him.

  
“Ready?” Bill asked with a smile.

  
“Totally, at least for a steady stroll through the woods, if that’s okay with you?”

  
“Yeah, so long as we don’t stop at any point we should be good.”

  
“Sounds like a decent plan.”

  
“I quite agree,” Bill stated as they began walking.

  
The woods engulfed the two boys as they began their journey to Bill’s home. Dipper wondered what they might do, or what his place was like. He imagined a quaint house, surrounded with strange flowers, something homey. Bill bumped Dipper’s shoulder, sending him a small smile. Dipper grinned back. His mind raced with the possibilities of what Bill’s home was like. A prickling feeling tingled at the back of his neck and he turned to glance among the trees for a source. Nothing with eyes were around them, the forest oddly quiet.  
They walked together for nearly twenty minutes with nothing but silence before Bill spoke.

  
“We could get there faster if I carried you.”

  
Dipper glanced up at Bill, “Afraid of little woodland creatures after dark?” He couldn’t help the small grin.

  
Bill’s jaw clenched, “I’m not afraid of them, more of what they might do should they catch up. I’d have no problem, but you’re small and an easy target.”

  
“Wolves do that?”

  
“Uh, yeah, wolves,” Bill mumbled before stopping. “Look, I think we should go as fast as possible, like now!”

  
Startled, Dipper complied, letting Bill hoist him onto his back. Right as they got situated somthing burst through the trees at them. Dipper yelped and Bill broke into a fast sprint. He could hear a commotion going on behind them as Bill ran. Looking back Dipper could see little men with tall pointed hats chasing after them. Quickly facing away, Dipper buried his face in Bill’s hair, squeezing him just a little tighter. Voices belonging to the little men reached Dipper’s ears and he cringed. He could feel Bill slow for a moment before the resounding slam of metal gates sounded. Even after Bill stopped Dipper didn’t loosen his grip, his face still buried in soft blonde hair. A hand patted his leg and Dipper finally lifted his head and let go. Bill crouched so Dipper wouldn’t fall this time. The smaller boy shook violently, his arms over his chest. A nervous smile was on Dipper’s face.

  
“What, what the hell were those?” He asked shakily.

  
“Just your regular Gravity Falls Forest fauna, I keep forgetting they pose a small threat, bigger if they’re all together.”

  
“Regular forest fauna? What the fuck, I can no longer be surprised by anything. I think that those things have claimed the crown of unexpected surprises,” Dipper quickly whipped around. “Where did they go?”

  
“They know better than to come onto Cipher property.”

  
“We made it?” Dipper asked, turning to look at Bill’s house.

  
He nearly choked on a breath. House was not a word that was appropriately used when addressing this place. It looked more like some modern castle. It looked over them, it’s light gray walls casting a long shadow across the ridiculously large lawn that Dipper failed to notice earlier. Dipper and Bill stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to large double doors.

  
“Holy shit, you’re fucking rich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, as some of you have already pointed out, what Dipper has been doing in the past two chapters is a problem. If you wear a binder for too long you need to take a break for a while. Take some pain meds and massage it for a bit.  
> Dipper is being irresponsible, he should never wear a binder for as long as he is. A binder should only be worn for a total of 8-9 hours. People have really gotten themselves hurt with binders because they don’t take them off. Yes, your ribcage will bruise, it is terrible. I speak from experience unfortunately. Please don’t do what Dipper is doing in this chapter. Wearing a binder longer than the given time can cause long-term damage, please be aware that there are consequences and we have and will continue to address them.


	6. When Dad Isn't Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns some things, Bill gives some insight, and they're just like any other teenager out there.

If Bill was telling the truth, He’d tell you that he had been scared shitless. If it wasn’t for fight or flight they might not have made it out of the forest in time. Gnomes aren’t known for their violence, but they aren’t kind creatures either. Judging by their speed and noise level, they were a bit more agitated and aggressive today, probably got dumped again. Had he been alone he would have fought them off, let them ease off the tension and tire themselves out. However, Dipper was there, small, innocent, unsuspecting Dipper. Gnomes weren’t exactly the first magical creatures Bill wanted him to meet. Their acquaintanceship was inevitable, but Bill had wished that would have been on better terms. It made his heart race, knowing that his friend could have gotten hurt, or at least mentally scarred.

Now Dipper was glaring at him, a hip cocked, arms folded over his chest, and his lower lip jutting out in a pout. It took all of Bill’s self-control not to laugh at the display. Instead he grinned sheepishly, hand going up to fiddle with his thick rimmed glasses. Today would have been a good day to forgo the fake spectacles. Dipper seemed to be waiting for him to say something, so he cleared his throat before going back to a normal smile.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Bill stated in a chipper tone.

For a moment Dipper didn’t speak, his arms dropped to fiddle with the strap of his bag. “This,” he lifted his arms to gesture to the lawn and house, “is anything but humble, this is like, the opposite of humble.”

Bill finally snickered before turning and beginning to walk up the steps to the door. After a second or two, Dipper followed, his steps hasty as he caught up with the taller boy. The door seemed to open of its own accord and Bill slipped inside. He looked back as he saw the smaller boy walk through the large double doors. His eyes were wide as he looking around the entrance to the mansion. His mouth was open slightly as he scanned the walls and the tapestries that had been present ever since Bill was younger. He watched as Dipper turned to see Charles, who had graciously opened one of the doors to let them in.

“Thank you, Charles, you can close the door now,” Bill addressed the man.

Dipper spun around to face him, “I thought Charles was your uncle.”

Bill ducked his head sheepishly, “Oh yeah, and I forgot to call him to drive us, he’s actually my dad’s personal butler, sorry.”

Shoulders drawn forward, Dipper avoided Bill’s gaze. “Just, don’t lie to me, please. If we’re friends then I need you not to lie like that, I’m not going to judge you based off your finances or anything.”

A small genuine smile crossed Bill’s face, “Thanks, Pine Tree,” he walked over and hugged the smaller male.

The door made a small click, signaling that Charles had closed it. Dipper was tense, but hugged back gently, or, at least Bill thought it was gentle. Dipper’s hair tickled his nose and the smell of pine and strawberries invaded his nose. How cute. Bill pulled away before turning to address Charles.

“Can you let everyone know that they have the rest of the weekend off? I know that all of the work is done, Pine Tree, well, Dipper, and I will be fine here on our own. You can let them all know that they’ll still have their pay, Dad’s been having one of his moods so they deserve some time off, especially with the Fall Festival on its way,” Bill spoke in a clear, authoritative voice.

Charles bowed slightly, “Of course, sir, you know how to contact us if you need to.”

The man turned and left as soon as he had spoken, Bill gave a nod as he watched the man retreat. Turning to Dipper, he smiled brightly.

“Now we have the house to ourselves, ready to wreak havoc?” Bill gave Dipper a sly smile.

“Bill Cipher, what even are you?”

“A demon clearly, rich and powerful, key persuasion, foolish mortals know nothing of the true power I possess,” Bill stated in a mocking tone.

Dipper burst into giggles, clutching his stomach. “I-I’m ser-serious, hehe, you’re nothing li-like anyone I’ve ever met be-before,” he got out through giggles.

Bill shrugged before snatching Dipper’s bag from him. “I’m just a privileged kid with a strange sense of humor and a different outlook on the world.”

Dipper tried to protest as his bag was removed from his shoulders and slung around Bill’s own. He tried to pull on the strap, but Bill didn’t relent. Huffing, Dipper stepped back and folded his arms over his chest again, in the same adorable pout from before. Bill snickered this time, his grin showing off dimples.

Dipper, still pouting asked, “What’s funny?”

“You’re trying so hard to express your anger and discontent, but you’re just… way too cute. Really, I think you could melt the icecaps just by being there,” Bill said through his snickering.

“Oh, ha ha,” Dipper stated sarcastically. “I got my mom’s genes, it’s not my fault.”

“For sure, want to head up to my room? I’m going to drop your things off,” Bill gestured to the staircase.

“Okay,” Dipper replied, letting his arms fall.

Bill lead Dipper up the steps, looking back every now and again to make sure Dipper was still behind him. By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Bill was fidgeting nervously. Had the maids cleaned his room? Does Dipper like fantasy and slightly disturbing posters featuring Gravity Falls strange forest's inhabitants? Would he leave if he didn’t like it? As he reached his door, Bill was scrambling in his mind to try to find an excuse to avoid it a little longer. A hand touched his arm and brought Bill out of his down-spiraling thoughts.

“You okay? You seem worried,” Dipper asked, looking up at Bill with his doe eyes.

“I-I, uhm,” Bill stuttered, “I don’t exactly know what the state of my room is right now, so, erm, sorry if it’s messy.”

Dipper rolled his eyes before giving Bill a lopsided grin. “You haven’t seen my room on a normal day. I’m pretty sure that any kind of mess you might possibly have in there is minimal compared to mine. Besides, I told you I wasn’t going to judge you based off of appearance alone, I mean, if you start smelling I’ll tell you to take a shower, but I think a messy room hardly counts as a deciding factor.”

Bill gave Dipper a sheepish grin and reached for the knob of his door. He turned it and swung it open, revealing the pale yellow walls of his room. Posters depicting all manner of forest fauna littered the walls. The large bookshelf off to the side was filled with a plethora of large books, each looking well read as their withered spines faced the two boys. Little figurines of more forest creatures occupied the few empty spaces that held no books. Bill watched Dipper take in his room with awe, his brown eyes wide. A large vanity mirror reflected parts of the room, but the closet doors were shut. The bed off to the side of the room dwarfed both Dipper and Mabel’s, as it sat by a large window. A second window, the one Bill had climbed out of, had been closed–probably by a maid–so it didn’t look like someone had left through it. The third and final window was a bay window, looking over the back of the estate that bordered the woods. The sun hung just above the trees, casting a bluish hue with long shadows, still having enough light to leak into the room. Dipper walked closer to the window and Bill watched as the light hit his small figure. It haloed him in a gentle glow, leaving Dipper looking serine, as if he was part of some fantastical painting. Dipper turned to face Bill with a small smile. Bill’s breath hitched as the light accented half of the boy’s face, the light reflecting off of brown irises and highlighting parts of them.

“I like your room, it’s… you. It feels homey,” Dipper’s voice was soft, still filled with awe.

Bill chuckled nervously, licking his dry lips and swallowing. “Yeah, It’s the one room my dad isn’t allowed to mess with.”

Dipper giggled and walked over to Bill, finally able to slip his bag away from the other teen. He walked over to the bed smoothed his hand across the gold sheets.

“I’m so afraid to touch it, it looks so crisp and clean, holy shit.”

Bill grinned, “Nah, I think you should totally,” Bill came up behind Dipper, “try it out!” In a swift motion, he picked Dipper up and flung him onto the bed.

Dipper let out a squeal before scrambling to sit up. Bill quickly hopped on after him, ripping the sheets from their tucked position and wrapping it around the smaller teen. Dipper laughed and halfheartedly pushed at Bill, who was laughing and avoiding the small fists Dipper threw at him. When they finally settled, Dipper was burritoed in the blanket with Bill lying over his feet. Bill looked over to Dipper, whose head was peeking out of the blanket jail, and grinned manically. Dipper stuck his tongue out at him.

“Alright, I think I’d like out now,” Dipper spoke, trying to give Bill a stern expression, failing horribly.

Shaking his head, Bill giggled. “Nah, I think you make a mighty fine burrito.”

“Really? I’m pretty sure I’m one of those nasty novice burritos, the ones that are made vertically instead of horizontally, that way when you first bite into it, you only get tortilla and tomatoes.”

Bill mock gagged, “Now that’s nasty, you’re more like a Greasy’s Diner burrito, aesthetically pleasing and a joy to consume.”

He laughed as Dipper’s eyes went wide and his cheeks went red. The smaller teen ducked his head into the folds of the blanket. A loud whine emitted from the human burrito and the sheets shifted beneath Bill. The teen quieted for a bit and Dipper peeked out from the blankets and Bill shot him a wolfish grin. He lifted his fingers and wiggled them. The younger teen's eyes shot wide and he began to thrash.

"Bill fucking Cipher, if you fucking touch me with your wiggling appendages I will break them off and shove them in your eyes!" Dipper screeched, his voice cracking.

Bill dove and began to tickle Dipper's sides, the teen arching in a fit of giggles. Laughing along with him, Bill continued to tickle him. Freeing a leg, Dipper kicked at Bill. Finally letting up, Bill pulled back, laughing and holding his side. Dipper wriggled out of the blanket and shoved it at Bill.

"I can't fucking believe you," Dipper whined.

"That was too much fun, you're so much fun to tease!" Bill said through giggles.

"Fuck you," Dipper growled.

"Maybe later," Bill said with a grin, "Hey, wanna make a cake?"

Dipper's face flushed, "How did we get from fuck to cake?"

Bill shrugged, "We're teenagers, does it really matter?"

"... No, I guess not," Dipper answered with a sigh.

"So, about that cake."

Dipper huffed, "Alright, let's make a cake."

"Let's go!" Bill cried out, hopping off the bed.

Dipper shuffled a bit before slipping off the bed. The two boys then raced down the stairs. 'Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun,' Bill thought, a huge smile making a home on his face. He lead Dipper to the kitchen, arriving first and making a whooping sound. Dipper laughed as he slid into Bill, grabbing on to the back of his jacket so he didn't fall. Bill felt his face heat up, his heart fluttering for a moment. Those small hands felt nice, wait, what the fuck. Bill refused to follow that train of thought as Dipper pulled away. He turned and gave the smaller boy a wide smile.

"Get ready Pine Tree, we're going to make this cake a three tier diabetes monster."

"Just tell me where things are, triangle lord."

Bill let out a bark of a laugh, "I like you, kid, let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the other chapters, but it's mainly just a filler that gives quite a bit of visual from Bill's perspective.
> 
> Please check out this awesome artwork a good friend did for this fic==> [bad-jellyfish](http://bad-jellyfish.tumblr.com/post/133978093835/wednesdays-were-always-shitty-for-me-too-kid)


	7. This Cake is a Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake shenanigans and an unwelcome surprise.

When Bill brought up the proposition of cake, Dipper was ecstatic. He and Mabel used to bake huge and unnecessarily sugary sweets whenever one of them was feeling down. The thought of making a three tier diabetes inducing horror brought up nostalgic feelings and memories of when things were better. He didn’t even care when he smacked into Bill, who had stopped at the entrance of a large spacious room--the kitchen--filled with various cookware and cupboards and two islands with their own sinks. His hold on Bill’s jacket helped him steady himself, Bill’s scent invading his nose as he was still too close to the other teen. Dipper slowly stepped back, letting go of the fabric and smoothing it back down slightly. He could see Bill shudder for a moment, but the teen turned to face Dipper with a too large grin, it was a little forced, but still genuine enough that Dipper didn’t worry too much. He was really hoping that with all their tussling around his friend hadn’t noticed anything amiss with him.

Bill asked if he was ready to make the cake and Dipper was excited. With a kitchen this big they could probably make several cakes the same size as the one they planned on making. With a laugh, Dipper answered with the affirmative. The ingredients were located in a large storage room off to the other side of the kitchen. It was somehow larger than the kitchen, stocked full of shelves and more cupboards filled with cans and jars filled with preserves as well as fresh food. Looking up, Dipper could see a skylight, the final rays of the day passing them overhead meaning that the artificial light was needed in order to navigate the room. Bill sent him a sheepish smile and Dipper snorted, lightly punching him in the arm. He watched as Bill adjusted his glasses before reaching into a top shelf and pulling down a jar labeled ‘Coco’. Passing it off to Dipper he reached up again and grabbed a larger jar that the smaller teen guessed was flour, the large label deeming his guess correct. They carried their findings back to the kitchen, setting them on the pristine counter.

“So, cake from scratch?” Dipper asked, turning to face Bill.

Bill turned to him and gave a small shrug before answering, “I prefer making cakes my own way, we only use pre-made cakes if we don’t have time or company isn’t worth it and you, my friend, deserve only the best.”

Dipper giggled, his face warm, “Guess I must be special. I can’t wait to see how this turns out! My sister and I somehow always manage to get chocolate on the ceiling when we bake, so this will be an interesting experience, baking without her, I mean.”

“Oh man, you probably do just about everything with your sister,” Bill spoke with a good smile, “also, if you get chocolate on the ceiling you have to kick it off, and the ceiling is ten feet high, so please try not to, I want to live,” he stated jokingly.

Waving him off, Dipper looked around the kitchen for the fridge. He heard the smack of wooden cupboards as Bill opened and closed them. The kitchen was spacious and clean, the metal and glass glistening in the light that shone down on them. It was refreshing to not have a constant flickering from them. Dipper was a little envious of Bill, he was clearly well off, maybe even more than Pacifica Northwest, the girl whose family line founded Gravity Falls, or so she boasted. Dipper personally thought it was just her blowing a load of hot air.

The fridge practically blended in with the kitchen, but Dipper could just barely see the handle. He opened it to find that not only was it twice the size of the fridge back at the shack, but it was chockful of food and goods. The eggs sat at the top of the fridge, just out of reach for Dipper. He groaned and tried to stretch to reach it, fingertips just barely brushing the edge of a carton. A soft chuckle had Dipper ducking down and turning to glare at Bill who held a hand over his face as he tried not to chuckle at the display.

“Need a hand, Sapling?”

“Yeah, an extra long one,” Dipper grumbled and stepped back.

Bill reached up and grabbed a carton from the very top. Dipper glared at him darkly as he handed the carton over to the smaller teen. With a small huff, he carried it over to where the other supplies were placed. Looking over everything Dipper nodded, they were only missing the oil and pans. He watched Bill open a different cupboard and pull out the oil. He walked back over to Dipper and placed it down before walking over to a cupboard beneath one of the islands. He opened it and pulled out a large bowl and three circular pans.

“I see you weren’t bluffing with the three tiers,” Dipper stated, letting the previous contention fall away.

Bill snickered as he set down the bowl and pans, “Baking is a way to escape, it’s fun and almost mindless while still being the center of your current mindset so you don’t have to focus on anything else.”

“That’s… Surprisingly eloquent, and really true,” Dipper stated.

“Eh, speech lessons had to pay off somehow, if not for public speaking then what else can it be used for?” Bill joked.

Dipper laughed and covered his nose. Bill reached over and pulled his hand away. They stared at each other in shock for a moment, Bill’s eyes as wide as Dipper’s. The smaller teen could feel his face heat up as Bill hadn’t yet let go. When he finally did he cleared his throat and avoided eye contact.

“Why do you always cover your face when you laugh?” He asked quietly.

Dipper shrugged, still a little dazed. “I guess it’s a security thing, I don’t really like my laugh, so I suppose it’s just a thing I do because I don’t want people looking at me?” He phrased it like a question because to be honest, he really wasn’t sure why he did it.

“Oh, well, I like your laugh, don’t hide behind your hand, smiles make life worth living,” Bill spoke, fiddling with the flour lid.

“Well, shall we get started?” Dipper asked, trying to get the mood back up again.

Bill took it and smiled a little forcefully, “Yes! Dry ingredients first!” He unscrewed the flour’s lid before making a small noise.

“No measuring cup?” Dipper asked with a snicker.

He saw Bill’s cheeks tinted red with embarrassment. “Yeah, let me go get the cups,” Bill’s voice was low but steady.

“No, no, I think,” Dipper reached a hand into the jar with a wicked grin, “We can just use our hands!” He tossed a small handful of flour at Bill.

For a moment, Bill stood there with his eyes wide. Flour stuck to his dark jacket, leaving a white mark to the left of his chest. Dipper began to feel he may have done something wrong and opened his mouth to apologize. Before he could utter a word, Bill grabbed a handful of the flour and tossed it at Dipper, getting his lower chin and chest. A large smile made its way onto Bill’s face as he laughed manically. Dipper returned the laugh and reached for another handful, pelting Bill in the stomach with the white powder. Within moments they were vigorously using the powder as ammunition, aiming to pelt the other with handfuls of flour. Bill slid over the islands Dipper tried to hide behind in order to tag him with a fist full of flour. Dipper managed to get Bill in the face a few times, the blond’s hair coated in a layer of powder. They were both a laughing mess, scooping up flour off the floor and throwing it all about to try to get the other. Dipper finally called a truce after Bill had managed to coat him almost entirely in flour.

“Now I know how you and your sister manage to get it on the ceiling,” Bill joked, trying to rub his face free of flour.

Dipper giggled as he tried doing the same, “Yeah, although she’s usually the initiator.”

“I can believe it,” Bill said with a laugh.

“Think we still have enough flour to make the cakes?” Dipper asked, still grinning.

Bill looked back at the jar, “We might have to go back into the storage room, but I think we’ll be fine with what we still have.”

Dipper nodded before he jokingly stated, “The floor is so clean we could probably still use the flour.”

Bill made a face, “I refuse to let my friend eat off the floor.”

“So, you feed unwanted guests food off the floor?” Dipper joked, “It’s just a joke in an allusion to your scarily clean kitchen, like, I’m pretty sure a surgery could be done in here,” Dipper stated, raising his hands.

“Even so, and I doubt that it’s that clean, my dad just has a bad case of OCD, he has to go to counseling for it, so naturally everything has to be in a certain order. If he came home right now and saw this he’d probably have an aneurism,” Bill stated factually, keeping a straight face for all of six seconds before laughing. “Oh my god, we should take pictures of this!”

“And give your dad an aneurism!?” Dipper screeched, trying to be serious but failing as he laughed along with Bill. “That-That’s terrible, oh my god, why are we laughing about this?”

Bill’s laughter faded into snickering and heaving breaths as he clutched his stomach. “Because my dad is a grade A jerk and should not be allowed in polite society.”

“That’s a little sad, Bill, are you okay?” Dipper asked, concern creeping its way into his gut.

Bill shrugged, “I can handle my dad, and I have places I can run to if I need to stay out of the line of fire for a while.”

“Your dad,” Dipper started, “He doesn’t...hit you, does he?” he lowered his head in embarrassment, “You don’t have to answer that, I shouldn’t pry, I’m sorry.”

Bill shrugged again, but he looked a little forlorn now. “Nah, it’s just not something I’m used to being asked, I guess, but my dad holds more of a fear factor, he doesn’t hit…” Bill trailed off, looking away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything,” Dipper tried to amend.

“No, no, really, it just caught me by surprise,” Bill waved his hands. “Come one, let’s not focus on the evil overlord of mount fuckard, I want to make a cake and you’re so light you need to eat something that’ll make you fat,” Bill joked.

Dipper puffed out his cheeks, “I refuse to submit to your tyranny, if I am to be small I want to, at least, be thin, I’m not underweight for my height either!”

Bill snickered and stood heading over to the counter where all their ingredients were. Dipper stood as well, trying to dust himself off and failing miserably. Reaching into the cupboards beneath him, Bill pulled out several measuring cups. Opening a drawer he pulled out some measuring spoons as well. Walking over, Dipper watched him begin to measure out the flour and dump it into one of the bowls.

“Is there a specific recipe you had in mind?” Dipper asked, picking up one of the measuring spoons to fiddle with it.

Bill shrugged, “Two cups of flour, a cup of coco, we’re going to make this one layer at a time, just in case we need to fix something with the recipe, but other than that it’s just your basic chocolate cake.”

“Ah, I see. Want me to measure out the coco and sugar then? We, or I should say you, can grab the milk after we mix all the dry ingredients.”

“Sounds good to me,” Bill said with a chuckle.

Dipper measured out the sugar first, dumping it into the same bowl as the flour. He could feel Bill’s eyes on him as he carefully measured out the coco. The eyes left him as Bill walked over to a different part of the kitchen. A door opened and things were shuffled before a gentle smack signaled that it was now shut. Dipper couldn’t hear Bill’s footsteps, but he could feel his eyes. It was strange how conscious he was right now, everything in hyper focus. Dipper figured it was because of their earlier run in with those weird creatures. His head snapped up. He hadn’t yet asked about what those things were, Bill had seemed to know, he’d wanted to get them out of there before the creatures had even attacked, so he had to know something. He felt as though he might have seen them before. Dipper’s mind was drawn to the journal, wasn’t there an entry on little men in there?

“Hey, you okay?” Bill asked, nudging Dipper’s arm.

Dipper turned to him with a thoughtful expression, “I just realized that I haven’t yet questioned why the hell there were little bearded men chasing us, and I also haven’t asked how you knew when to start running from them,” Dipper’s eyebrows knitted a bit, “What are they, Bill, do you know?”

Bill looked worried, his eyes giving away his inner turmoil. “Well, their regular forest fauna around here if that’s what you want to know,” He took the coco from Dipper and dumped it into the bowl, “They’re called gnomes, if you can believe it, and they’re not normally aggressive. I personally wouldn’t read into it too much, they probably just got dumped by some girl again.”

“They? As in a non-binary gnome or–”

“Plural, as in, if a girl decides to marry one she marries all,” Bill cut in.

Dipper cringed and made a grossed out sound, “That’s disturbing.”

“Yeah, well, at least you’re not a girl, you don’t have to worry about dealing with them. Just don’t try to confront them, they’re not beneath kidnapping and killing,” Dipper’s face must have made Bill backtrack because he quickly added, “Not usually though! They’re pretty docile and civil, it’s only when they’re angry that you should avoid them,” he waved his hands.

At least you’re not a girl, that phrase hurt just a little. Dipper tried to quell any sign that he'd been affected by the phrase, but Bill seemed to realize he'd said something wrong. Without warning, Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper, the smaller ten squawking in surprise.

“Whatever I said to spend you, I'm sorry, I'll make a list of those things and never mention them again!” He cried out, giving Dipper a tender squeeze.

“... Did you just quote Parks and Rec?” Dipper asked, a little shocked.

It was a few seconds before Bill replied, “maybe…”

Both boys busted into a fit of giggles, Dipper wriggling out of Bill's grip. now bent over the counter, Dipper gripped the edges, trying to stifle his giggles.

“You're such a nerd, oh my god, I thought I was the only person who quoted the show!” Dipper exclaimed through his laughter.

“Clearly you need to get to know me better,” Bill replied, recovering from the laughing fit faster than Dipper. “In any case, I really want to finish this cake, I’m gonna preheat the oven, can you continue mixing ingredients? If you need the electric mixer it’s in the cupboard beneath the counter we’re working on,” Dipper watched as Bill walked over to one of the four ovens and began messing with one of the numerous knobs.

Opening the cupboard, Dipper looked for the hand mixer, pulling it out and setting it on the counter. The mixing prongs were already attached to it, how convenient. Looking around a bit, he found an outlet a little over to the side. Reaching across the counter, he struggled a little to plug it in. It really sucked being small. He heard a soft chuckle and a tan arm reached over and took the cord from him and plugged it in with ease. He turned to send Bill a glare, the taller teen just laughed.

“I’m sorry, it’s hard not to laugh, if you want I can look for a stool or something,” Bill offered.

“That would be like admitting defeat, and a Pines never admits defeat,” Dipper stated with conviction, pulling the bowl closer to him and picking up the mixer.

Bill raised his hands in mock surrender, “Alright, alright, I can take a hint.”

Dipper turned on the mixer and thoroughly mixed the batter together. Bill made himself busy by preparing the pan, leaning against the counter he was like some cool kid on a poster. The thought of Bill staying still long enough for a picture brought a smile to Dipper’s face. He doubted Bill liked pictures much, especially if someone else was taking his. The batter was mixed a lot faster than when Dipper and Mabel had done it at home. Bill quickly took it from Dipper’s grip and poured it into the pan, using a spatula to scrape as much out of the bowl as possible. Dipper leaned against the counter as Bill took the pan to the oven and slipped it in. Little beeps signaled that he was setting a timer. Turning around, Bill gave Dipper a large smile.

“You still have flour on your nose, Bill,” Dipper giggled.

Bill furiously wiped at his nose, cheeks going red, “Well, you’re literally covered in flour, it’s even in your hair!”

“Likewise.”

“Help clean the flour up? We can start working on the frosting as it bakes, or we can make the other two tiers.”

“Clean up, tiers, and then the frosting, that way the cakes are a little cooler when we frost them,” Dipper replied after a moment of thought.

“Sounds good, Pine Tree.”

The two of them quickly cleaned the kitchen, wiping down the counters and sweeping the floor. They made quick work of throwing away all evidence of the mess they had created. After the cleanup, the rest of the cake batter was made and put into pans and placed in another oven. They lounged about for a while before starting on the frosting, telling bad jokes about miscellaneous things. Bill went on a tangent about geometry and the art of simple shapes, triangles in particular. Dipper thought it was odd, but then Bill wasn’t really someone he was expecting to be normal. The teen was an anomaly, even in this strange town. The first day they arrived, Dipper and Mabel had met a mutated cow that shot lasers from her eyes. The younger teen figured that Bill was a different kind of strange, a good kind. He was brash, but clever and calculated, he was noisy and obnoxious, but understanding and perhaps a bit too kind. Dipper was glad they were friends, Bill was, special?

“You’re spacing out again, Pine Tree,” Bill interrupted his thoughts.

“O-Oh,” Dipper blushed, looking down into the bowl of icing he was mixing.

“Sometimes I really want to know what you’re thinking,” Bill mumbled, head resting on his hand, elbow on the counter, his bright blue eyes gazing at Dipper.

The smaller boy swallowed a lump in his throat and broke eye contact, “You’d probably run away screaming,” he joked half-heartedly.

Bill chuckled lightly, dipping a finger into the frosting and licking it off. “Nah, I’ve known some pretty strange minds, I think I’d be able to handle yours.”

“Really now?” Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow at Bill’s behavior. “Maybe I’m insane, maybe I’m just good at acting like a normal person, you don’t know what’s inside my head.”

Bill shrugged, “I don’t think so, I pride myself in being a good judge of character, even if you were insane, it’d be the good kind of insane, but I honestly don’t think you are.”

“Nice to know somebody thinks I’m sane,” Dipper mumbled, mixing the frosting to keep his hands busy.

“Who doesn’t think you’re sane? Anyone with a lick of common sense or, heck, a pair of eyeballs, could see that you have your head firmly on your shoulders,” Bill stated firmly.

Before Dipper could say anything the oven timers started going off. Both boys quickly rushed over to the ovens, Bill tossing Dipper a couple of hot mats. The cooling racks had already been set up atop the stove and they placed the pans on them to cool for a bit. Bill took a long metal prong to check the cakes. He hummed in affirmation of their solidity. They simultaneously began putting away all the bowls and ingredients, Bill washing the utensils as Dipper cleared off the counters.

The work was finished relatively quickly. Dipper leaned back against the counters and looked around to see if they might have missed something. Nothing in the vast kitchen appeared out of place, the bright floor and counters shining in the flourescent lights. He turned to look at Bill who shifted from side to side, glancing about the kitchen as well.

“So, how long do you think we’ll have to wait for the cakes to cool?” Dipper asked, startling Bill.

“Uhm, I’d say about ten minutes, in that time we should probably put the frosting in the fridge so it gets a little colder,” Bill stated, looking a little nervous.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just, don’t know what to do now, I’ve never really had a friend before,” Bill stated, his cheeks flushing.

“Wow… That’s, actually sad,” Dipper mumbled as he turned his head away, trying to find something to get them off this subject, their time here was really going haywire.

“Hey, Dipper.”

“What?” Dipper asked, turning back to look at Bill, and got a face full of frosting.

“Made you look.”

“Let the war begin!” Dipper screamed, scrambling after bill.

Like the flour war earlier, it was an all out battle across the kitchen. Bill bounded over the counters to avoid Dipper’s flying frosting. Dipper was clever and faked a few moved and was able to pelt Bill with handfuls of the pastry cream. Frosting coated the counter and floors, causing Bill to slip at one point and almost fall on Dipper. They both tumbled to the floor, Dipper squashing frosting into Bill’s hair as they laughed. Patting Dipper’s cheeks, Bill left globs of the sugary paste across the smaller teen’s face and in his hair.

“So much for the frosting,” Dipper giggled.

“We were bound to fail before we began,” Bill said with a nod, weaving frosting through Dipper’s hair.

Dipper crinkled his nose, sticking his tongue out at Bill. “Nice to know all our work was done in vain.”

“Hey, it was still fun, wasn’t it?” Bill asked.

“Yeah, it was,” Dipper replied with a giggle.

Bill looked down and grimaced at his jacket, “Ugh, we should clean all of this up, do you mind if the cake is without frosting?”

“I saw a caramel package or two in the back, and I’m pretty sure there’s some sort of frozen yogurt in the fridge, but if you don’t want to we can just have plain cake, I’m not that picky,” Dipper stated factually.

“Wow, you have a really good memory,” Bill stated with slight awe.

Dipper shrugged, “Yeah, it’s just something I do, if you can take in and remember your surroundings then it’s easier to make a quick getaway or to remember markers if circumstances come to it.”

“Holy crap, you’re like, super mindgenius person. Can you psychoanalyze people too?”

“Well, I’ve never really tried, to be honest, people make me anxious. They’re complex and personal, it’s not exactly something I want to implore when it comes to people. Although, when I first met you I thought you were some sort of jock that worship the word ‘swag’ and would quote ‘ball is life’ at any opportunity and mean it,” Dipper spoke softly, hands fidgeting.

Bill let out a laugh, clutching his stomach, “Oh my god! That’s beautiful, truly inspirational, it also means that my disguise is working!” He squealed.

“Wait, disguise? What do you mean by disguise?”

“I mean, I want people to leave me alone so I act like an even bigger asshole than I am in order to intimidate and avoid any and all groups of people.”

Dipper was quiet a moment before he asked, “So, why did you talk to me?”

“I…” Bill paused, his eyebrows furrowing as he appeared to look for an answer. “You’re not like everyone else, I felt like I already knew you, but I knew nothing about you. I knew that we’d never met before, but you remind me of someone, and I can’t place it. You’re like an anomaly, and in a town like this, you just fit, and I can’t explain it.”

Dipper let out a low whistle, “Wow, that’s weird.”

“You’re preaching to the choir, Doe Eyes.”

“Pfft, come on triangle overlord, we should clean this and ourselves up before everything dries,” Dipper said, patting Bill’s head.

Bill groaned, but got off of Dipper, standing and helping the other teen up. Dragging a hand through his hair, Dipper grimaced at all the frosting that was beginning to dry there. Bill looked just as disgusted with how much frosting was caked everywhere. They quickly got to work, cleaning up all the frosting they could and washing down the floors and counters. Dipper washed the dishes this time, using the opportunity to remove as much of the frosting from his person as he could. It took almost have an hour but finally the kitchen was clean and the cake was done. The two of them agreed that if they really wanted to they could have some ice cream with it, but it had been left with minimal frosting and caramel drizzled over the top. They were now sitting on the kitchen floor with their own pieces of cake.

“Well, it may not be what we planned but I think it’s still pretty tasty!” Dipper stated.

“Yeah, but I don’t think our clothes are going to make it out of this,” Bill spoke, tugging at his jacket.

Dipper grimaced, “Yeah, thanks for shoving a handful down my back, Bill.”

The taller teen grinned wickedly, “Revenge for pasting my glasses.”

“Well sorry, you were the one that spiked me in the face first!”

“Do you want to take a shower?” Bill asked suddenly.

“Uh, what?” Dipper blinked.

“Y’know, a shower, the thing you do to get clean. The bottom floor has this really large bathroom, we could take a shower together in it.”

“Uhm, sounds great, Bill, but I’m gonna pass,” Dipper looked off to the side.

“What? I don’t judge, we’re all men here anyway.”

Dipper’s head hurt, “No, sorry, I’m just really self-conscious.”

“Well then, there’s a private bathroom upstairs that connects to my room, you can use that and I’ll wait to take mine.”

The knot in Dipper’s throat kept him from speaking so he nodded in affirmation. They quickly finished their cake and Bill showed Dipper to the bathroom. Bill showed him how to use it and then left to put the rest of the cake away. Making sure the door was locked, Dipper slipped off the frosting coated clothes. He was feeling the exertion from today already. His legs and arms ached. Waiting for the water to get warm he examined all of the soaps. There was surprisingly a humble display of a single bottle of shampoo as well as conditioner. A berry soap was apparently the body wash, there was a face cleanser and a sponge, but that was all that occupied the shower.

The warm water was a welcome feeling as it soothed his tense muscles. Dipper ached all over, even his… hips. SHIT! Dipper eyes shot wide. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Rushing through the rest of his shower, Dipper mentally berated himself. It was the beginning of the month, he knew it was the beginning of the month. It wasn’t like he could ignore it and it would go away. Dipper was grouchy now, he mumbled angrily about stupid female traits as he dried off. Wrapping himself in the overly large towel Bill left for him, he stalked into the other teen’s room and grabbed his bag.

He angrily zipped it open and mentally prayed that Mabel had remembered what he hadn’t. Opening the small side pouch, Dipper breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling out two midol pills, he quickly dry swallowed them. Dipper wasn’t about to let something as stupid as old blood stop him from enjoying the weekend. It helped that he and Mabel had the same period week, not that their parents were happy about dealing with two moody teens. Moving on to the main part of the bag, Dipper hastily unzipped it but stopped suddenly. A high angry whine rolled from his throat, the top of the bag had a bright pastel magazine exclaiming that it contained ‘Super Fun, Mega Awesome, Unbeatable, Sleepover Tips!” Shuffling through the bag, Dipper fell into despair. He’d picked up the wrong bag!

Sitting back, Dipper tugged the towel tighter around his shoulders. Swift knocking sounded from the door and Dipper scrambled on top of the bed, wrapping the blanket around himself as he huddled.

“I’m coming in!” Bill stated as he swung the door open. “Dipper?” Bill looked around before finding Dipper on the bed.

“I took the wrong bag and now I have all of my sister’s things but none of mine,” Dipper stated cooly.

He watched as Bill looked to the bag, it’s contents strewn around it. “Yikes, so I’m guessing you need something non-cake coated to wear that isn’t fit for women?” Bill inquired with an apologetic smile.

Dipper nodded dumbly, huddling further into the sheets, his cheeks bright red.

Bill chuckled, “Let me get you some clothes, they’ll be big on you, but it’s just the weekend, no biggie.”

“Yeah, but now I have to deal with the humiliation of sitting in nothing on my friend’s bed the first time I come for a visit,” Dipper grumbled.

“No need to get fussy, mistakes happen, or maybe the universe planned it this way. In any case, it happened, now all we can do is move on,” Bill stated as he pulled open a few drawers and grabbed articles of clothing.

“How is it that you know exactly what to say to defuse a dangerous situation?”

“You haven’t met my father.”

“Scary dad.”

“You have no idea,” Bill stated, placing the clothes on the bed. “I’m going to go take my shower now and pray that all the frosting comes out of my hair.”

“You struck first,” Dipper said, sticking out his tongue.

Bill returned the gesture and quickly left for the bathroom, the sound of the lock clicking into place. Dipper slowly slipped out from beneath the covers, eyes glancing over to the door. He slipped on the boxers, they hugged his hips, making Dipper grimace. The pants, pajama bottoms, were too long so he rolled them up a little. The shirt was large and long as well, but it was a plain yellow and soft, so Dipper really couldn’t complain. Bill had even laid out sweater for him, which Dipper gladly slipped on. Going back to the bag, Dipper cleaned it up quickly, taking a tampon and stuffing it into the large front pocket of the sweater. He shoved the bag under the bed. He really hoped that the weekend would pick up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'd like to officially apologize for not posting last weekend. Yuki hasn't been able to do anything due to the lack of wifi, and Notfye and I are staggering under finals.  
> Hopefully the update schedule can return to normal now.
> 
> ~Ireena


	8. What Do You Mean, Cake Doesn't Go There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cake was, in fact, not a lie OR a metaphor  
> Facts and such, please check the end of the chapter for a not so wonderful announcement, sorry bros.  
> but also a good announcement, heh

Bill was a little disappointed that Dipper didn’t want to take a shower with him. It meant that when his dad checked the water bill he would know that he’d had a friend over, well, he’d know sooner. He hated how his dad was so stingy with bills and checking every single use or expense. Despite that, he wasn’t going to force the kid to do anything. What kind of friend would he be if he even tried to force his friend to do something against his will? Sighing he got into the shower, the water was already heated from Dipper’s turn so he didn’t have to wait. Scrubbing his hair, he watched as chunks of frosting fell to the floor by his feet. He chuckled, they hadn’t gotten any on the ceiling but they could have if they’d tried.

He quickly finished up his shower, Bill dried off and dressed in the clothes he’d grabbed while getting Dipper a set. He draped the towels over the available racks to air dry, then walked over to the privacy glass window to crack it open. Reaching down, he picked up and bundled his dirty clothes and threw them into the hamper by the sink. Scanning the bathroom Bill finally deigned it to be in exceptional shape and opened the door to enter his room.

He walked in just as Dipper slid past him to get to the bathroom. Chuckling he walked over to his bed and sat down. A few minutes later he heard the toilet flush and the sink run and Dipper was back in the room looking sheepish. Bill chuckled again.

“What now?” Dipper asked, shifting from foot to foot.

“Well, I have several different consoles and games we could play, I also have board games if that tickles your fancy, I know for a fact that neither of us completed the math homework yet so we can work on that, but I’m leaving this open to you,” Bill answered, flopping back onto his bed.

“As much as I adore math, the homework is too simple, I’ve already done some online class centered on trigonometry.”

“Ooh, a kid who knows their math, look out Gravity Falls we have a genius in town.”

“Stop mocking me you isosceles fucker.”

“Language Dipper!” Bill mocked a dramatic voice and sat up, “Think of the children!”

“The only child in here is you, Bill.”

“Burn. So anyway, what is it you want to do? The night is young and I’m wide awake, and I have a feeling you are too,” Bill grinned widely.

Dipper shrugged, “How about Xbox? My sister and I usually try to one up the other in Minecraft with building the most ridiculous, working, mechanism.”

“Interesting, I wonder what they build,” Bill thought to himself before speaking aloud, “Sounds like fun, who usually wins?”

“Depends on the day, and which kind of terrain and setting we put it on. I have an easier time when the settings are on survival, Mabel chooses building materials that attract too much attention.”

“Why am I not surprised, then again, you do seem like the more logical twin,” Bill commented.

“Mabel is a sparkly kind of person, if the creation doesn’t contain glowstone or something pink then she automatically thinks it's not good enough.”

“I can see it, what do you focus on when building?” Bill asked, standing up and heading for the door.

Dipper followed as he answered, “Something that doesn’t attract a whole lot of attention and that can be used to either maintain safety or fight back. Last time I made a portable canon, I won that one,” he finished with a grin.

“Nice.”

“Thanks, what do you usually build when you play?” Dipper asked.

“Uhm,” Bill paused at the top of the stairs before descending. “I don’t really play Minecraft all that much…” he thought, his brows furrowing. “To be honest, I don’t really play a whole lot of Minecraft, when I do I usually just build monuments or dig holes to throw various animals into,” he finally answered with a small shrug.

“Seriously? That’s kinda lame, Bill.”

“I make up for my Minecraft lameness with my incredible looks and my stats in Left 4 Dead,” Bill shot back.

“I love how your looks came first.”

Bill laughed, turning to the right once they’d reached the bottom of the stairs. “Yeah, but I honestly do have some pretty good gaming scores.”

“I bet you play on a ridiculously large screen and have every single console you own hooked up to it,” Dipper griped.

“You’re almost right, I have my own small system in my room and the TV is built into a wall that you can push back to hide the screen. I don’t really use it all that often, though.”

“Fucking rich people,” Dipper mumbled.

“Hey, it’s not my fault my dad owns a corporation or that my mom comes from a wealthy family. If I could we’d probably live in something akin to your great uncle’s shack, this place is more like a creepy cold hotel.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It’s too big. The only people that really live here are my dad and I, and most of the time he’s not even here. I’m just alone and have no one and it’s fucking terrible,” He’d meant to say it as a joke, but his tone had taken on some of his bitterness and Bill cringed inwardly at it.

Dipper was quiet as he followed Bill into the game room. Bill turned to look back at Dipper who wore a look Bill knew all too well. Pity. A bout of anger rose in his gut. Bill hated that look, the look of pity from those who knew, or didn’t know, what had happened. Pity plastered on the faces of doctors and nurses. Pity lining the faces of family friends. That look of Pity was one Bill knew well and he hated when it was turned on him. The look of pity, especially, didn’t belong on his friend’s face. Bill reached over and flicked Dipper’s nose.

“Hey Doe Eyes, no need to look so forlorn, it’s not like you’re the one living in this other plane of existence called a mansion.”

The pitying expression was immediately replaced with an annoyed one as Dipper rubbed his nose. “Yeah, but being alone is terrible, I’ve never been alone a moment in my life.”

“That’s because you have a twin and family that actually checks to see if you’re breathing. My dad couldn’t care less about me, and my mom is out of commission, but don’t you fucking start making sad faces at me because I don’t want them and they do literally nothing,” Bill ground out his expression darkening.

Dipper held up his hands, “Sorry, a touchy subject then, how about we play something with a little more attention focus? Get our moods in a better place, yeah?”

Bill sighed and smiled crookedly, “Sure, I’d like that a lot.”

Smiling, Dipper walked past Bill and further into the room. “Where’s the light switch?”

“I’ve got it,” Bill said walking along the wall and flicking the switches, flooding the room with light and turning on the power to the game system.

“Whoa,” Dipper gaped at everything in the room.

The mounted TV alone took up half of the far wall, a large couch positioned several feet away from it. Three bean bags were stuffed in the corner left of the television. The wall to the right of the TV held a large shelf unit that was filled with video games. The consoles were organized neatly beneath the television in a smaller shelf unit. Bill walked over to it and opened a drawer, pulling out two xbox controllers. He turned to look at Dipper’s awestruck face and laughed, Pine Tree looked like a fish, his mouth hanging open comically. Grabbing the television’s remote, Bill turned it on and stepped back, also starting up the xbox before walking over to Dipper.

“You should close your mouth before you start catching flies, not that any manage to get in here, but you look like you’re waiting for one,” Bill joked, his earlier mood falling away.

“How, what, I don’t, holy fucking shit,” Dipper stuttered.

Bill lifted a hand and tapped it beneath Dipper’s chin and laughed. “Come on, I’m thinking I’d still like to see your supposed minecraft skills, maybe if we get bored we can play some call of duty or halo. I clearly have more games than I can play by myself so let’s start something.”

Dipper quickly recovered and swatted Bill’s hand away. “Fucking rich people,” he muttered.

“Hey, most of this is from family friends or my dad, none of which I asked for, except maybe for assassin’s creed,” Bill stated in mock defense.

Dipper rolled his eyes before walking over to the couch and flopping down onto it. “Still, why do rich people find it necessary to have an excess of everything?”

“Ego stroking? Displaying their power? I don’t know, I personally find this all to be a bit much,” Bill admitted, setting up the game. “I’m thinking survival mode mountain range? I also want to build a portal to the nether,” Bill held out the second controller to Dipper

“Sounds good to me,” Dipper stated, taking the offered controller.

“You okay with sabotage?”

“As long as you’re actually building something and not just trying to destroy my creations.”

“Prepare your anus.”

“Shut the fuck up and let’s play, I’m gonna beat your ass.”

“Big talk from such a small child.”

“The smaller we are the closer to hell we reside.”

“I think we both know who the real demon is here.”

“No wonder you’re so rich, you filthy hell spawn.”

“I’m going to make you eat those words.”

Bill finally finished setting up the game and the two began to play. He started building a project before going and sabotaging Dipper’s creating. The teen retaliated quickly and effectively, leaving Bill to restart his entire project. The two boys played for several hours before Bill got up to use the restroom and saw that it was almost ten. He checked his phone, noting several texts from Monika. He grinned and checked all of them.

_ “How are you holding up sweetie?” -Grauntie M _

_ “School let out half an hour ago, are you home yet?” -Grauntie M _

_ “Young man, you’d better not be wreaking havoc in that house.” -Grauntie M _

_ “Charles phoned me, says you have your friend over.” -Grauntie M _

_ “I hope you’re being nice to him.” -Grauntie M _

_ “Must be pretty eventful over there if you’re not checking your phone.” -Grauntie M _

_ “Bill, what’s going on over there?” -Grauntie M _

_ “Please text me when you check your phone.” -Grauntie M _

_ “It’s after nine, what have you two been up to?” -Grauntie M _

_ “I’m making your mother a snack, won’t be at my phone for a bit.” -Grauntie M _

_ “(ﾉ ◡3◡✿)ﾉ ☆彡 ★彡 ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆♥☺  mom ♥s u bby” -Grauntie M _

_ “Bill, do you want to bring your friend over here tomorrow? I think your mom and I would like company.” -Grauntie M _

_ “She managed to open my phone and sent you a text, that’s new.” -Grauntie M _

_ “Mom sent that text?” -Isosceles Douche _

_ “Yes!” -Grauntie M _

_ “How are you and your friend holding up?” -Grauntie M _

_ “Fantastic, we’ve been playing minecraft for a while and before that we made a cake.” -Isosceles Douche _

_ “And don’t worry we cleaned up our mess.” -Isosceles Douche _

_ “Be sure to eat some real food, I know you teens think you can survive on crap and carbs but believe me, real food is better.” -Grauntie M _

_ “OK, OK, we’ll have some “real” food.” -Isosceles Douche _

_ “Be sure that you and your friend get here at a decent hour tomorrow.” -Grauntie M _

_ “I haven’t even asked him yet.” -Isosceles Douche _

_ “Then ask, I’ll be making breakfast for all of us, pancakes and bacon sound good?” -Grauntie M _

_ “Yeah, let me ask him.” -Isosceles Douche _

Bill headed back into the room where Dipper sat upside down on the couch, his legs hanging over the back of it.

“Hey, Pine Tree, how’d you like to meet Monika? She’s my mom’s caretaker and kind of like an aunt, more like a great aunt actually, plus you might get to meet my mom,” Bill proposed, leaning over the back of the couch to look at Dipper.

The other boy looked up to reply, “When?”

“Tomorrow morning, M said she’d make us pancakes and bacon, you in?”

“Sure!”

“Also, she told me to make us both something that isn’t junk,” Bill motioned for Dipper to follow him.

“Sounds like she cares,” Dipper stated, slipping off the couch to go after Bill.

“Yeah, we’re not related by blood or anything but she’d always been like a great aunt to me,” Bill spoke, walking to the kitchen.

“Why not grandma?”

“She says it makes her sound older and would tack on more obligations she’s unwilling to deal with,” Bill chuckled.

“She sounds nice.”

“If nice you mean ex-sailor, the woman has a mouth on her and hidden strength she’s not afraid to use.”

“I reiterate, she sounds like a pretty awesome woman.”

“You bet, now, what do you want to eat that’s, at least, semi healthy?” Bill asked as they entered the kitchen.

“Tacos? I don’t know, do you know how to make taquitos?”

“Yeah, I do, but we should also have a vegetable or something,” Bill stated, removing his glasses and placing them on the counter.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Green beans? Perhaps some broccoli, what sounds good to you?”

“I like both of those, which one’s easier to make?”

“Broccoli it is,” Bill stated, reaching into a freezer and pulling out a bag of broccoli.

“I’m guessing the taquitos are premade too?”

“You know it!”

“Sounds nice, what else goes well with taquitos and broccoli?”

“How about some egg rolls?” Bill suggested.

“Yeah, with a little bit of soy sauce.”

Bill chuckled, “Okay, sounds good to me.”

The taller teen quickly unpackaged and started heating the different foods before heading back to Dipper.

“It’ll all be ready within half an hour, do you want to set up where we’ll be sleeping while we wait? I’m kind of tired of playing minecraft.”

“Me too, we can set up in your room and you can show me how exactly you hide your TV, we can fall asleep to some sort of movie if you want,” Dipper suggested with a small shrug, leaning over the counter to fiddle with Bill’s glasses.

“Yeah, I think that’d be nice.”

“Hey, are these glasses even real?” Dipper asked, placing them on his face. “I can see just fine with them on.”

Bill laughed, “Oh! You got me Pine Tree. I wear these to piss off my dad. He has to wear glasses because his sight is shit, so I wear these to passively mock him,” Bill replied, taking back the glasses.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.”

“Come on, we’re losing time to set up your room,” Dipper said, turning to leave the kitchen.

“Yes, my liege,” Bill giggled.

“Did I grant you permission to speak?” Dipper joked back.

“No sir, however, I do believe I reserved to right to act up when you failed to fill your role as pretend ruler.”

“You doubt my non-existent rule?” Dipper mock gasped as they reached the stairs, running up a few steps before turning around and facing Bill. “You doubt your king?”

Bill surpassed him a few steps before replying, “Forgive me, your highness, but I do not believe you know your place.”

Dipper scoffed, “Who are you to tell me my place?”

“I am your court sorcerer, in tune with the universe, and you, Pine Tree, do not know where you stand, not yet,” Bill took on an authoritative tone, acting overdramatic as he waved his arms about.

Dipper doubled over in laughter, Bill joining not too long after, both boys ran up the stairs to Bill’s room. In a swift motion, Bill picked Dipper up and threw the smaller teen onto the bed.

“Burrito Dipper!” Bill cried.

“No NO! Mercy!” Dipper squealed, trying to jump off the bed.

“Never!”

“AAAAH!”

Bill threw the blanket over Dipper, flopping on top of the other teen to curl the blanket around him. Dipper thrashed as Bill wrapped his arms around the other teen. He laughed for a moment before he realized Dipper was crying out in real alarm. Bill quickly retracted himself from Dipper.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Dipper spoke in a frantic mantra as he curled in on himself.

“Pine Tree, hey, Dipper, are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Bill hovered but didn’t touch the bundle of frantic babbling.

Dipper’s aura had shifted and it put Bill on edge. He could feel the other teen’s magic prickling along his skin, attempting to sooth the shaking boy. Without even thinking, Bill let some of his own magic skitter along with Dipper’s. It took a few moments before Dipper lifted his head, his eyes red-rimmed and watery. Bill’s chest ached, that look had no right being on Dipper’s face. Raising a hand, Bill cupped Dipper’s cheek, letting another small wave of magic heat the place where they touched. Dipper leaned into the hand, his eyes closing and letting a tear slip down his other cheek. Bill wiped it away with his other hand.

“I’m sorry, “ Dipper half whispered.

“For what? Being uncomfortable with rough handling?”

Dipper nodded.

Bill let out an irritated huff, “You’re not in the wrong Dipper, you don’t have to apologize for speaking out in a situation that you’re not comfortable with. I’m sorry that I brought on that uncomfortable situation, I won’t do it again, I promise,” Bill spoke in a serious tone.

Dipper’s eyes opened as he lifted a hand to cup the one that still held his cheek. He gave Bill a small smile and mouthed “thanks”. Bill smiled back crookedly, slightly shocked at how cold Dipper’s hand was. He focused on the light freckles that crossed Dipper’s cheeks as well as the bridge of his nose, they didn’t glow like his, though. Chocolate brown eyes looked back at Bill, flecks of gold hidden in the gentle gradients, he looked so- “Whoa, gay thoughts, that’s new.” Bill thought as he felt his cheeks heat up the longer their gaze held. Bill leaned forward a little, their faces drawing closer.

“Bill,” Dipper whispered, his eyes wide.

The timer from downstairs sounded and Bill flew back, successfully falling off the bed.

“Sh-Shit! I’ll go grab those, mind setting up?” He asked, quickly leaving before Dipper could answer.

“What the hell was that?” Bill thought to himself as he raced downstairs to the kitchen. He quickly turned off the timer and grabbed a couple of hot mats to retrieve the food. He’d almost just, and right after, what the fuck was wrong with him? The frantic thump of his heart beat in his ears, Bill blamed it on his hurry to get to the kitchen. How long had they stayed like that? What exactly were they about to do? Bill shook his head as he grabbed paper plates and utensils. He shoved two water bottles into his front pocket before taking the plates and heading back to the stairs. “Why was he so scared? What if he hates me now? Oh my god, I think I just lost my only friend. I was just about to-” Bill’s thoughts began to spiral downhill as he made his way back to his room. Entering the room he found Dipper finishing the nest of Pillows and blankets in the middle of the floor. His hidden TV was revealed, the kid must have found it, smart Pine Tree.

“Hey, I’ve located your hidden TV, do I get a prize?” Dipper asked with a joking smile, his eyes still a little red.

“Ye-yeah,” Bill gulped, “food,” he spoke stiffly, holding out a plate for Dipper.

He took it, giving Bill a smile as he asked, “Are you okay?”

The taller teen walked into the nest and sat down, pulling out the water bottles. “Yeah, I guess, just wondering exactly how you’re going to tell me we can’t be friends anymore,” Bill mumbled, handing Dipper a water bottle.

The shorter teen blanched, “What? Where did that come from?”

“I made you uncomfortable and then things got awkward, people don’t stick around too long when that happens,” Bill stated with a shrug, not meeting Dipper’s eye.

It was quiet for a moment before Dipper responded, “That is literally the dumbest reason to end a friendship, why would you even think that?”

“I'm not exactly friend material, plus I'm one hundred percent sure you could find a whole group of friends better than me,” Bill answered in a small voice.

Dipper punched his arm lightly, “You fucking doof, you're literally my only friend, I'm not gonna ditch you because you breached a personal boundary. Yeah, I was uncomfortable and yeah, it wasn’t fun, but you didn’t know that it would set me off, I should have told you,” Dipper looked like he was going to be sick.

Bill bowed his head in shame, Dipper had a point. “Sorry, I guess I have issues.”

“We both have issues, you nut, that doesn't mean I’ll leave at the drop of a dime,” Dipper argued, lightly punching Bill with an exaggerated frown.

“Yeah, I guess, maybe that’s why we’re such good friends already, we’re so fucked up we’re just attracted to each other,” ‘Shit, why did I phrase it like that!?’

Either Dipper didn’t notice, or he didn’t care, the teen just smiled and elbowed Bill before starting on an eggroll. They ate their food in comfortable silence, the earlier tension dissipating from the room. Bill finished before Dipper and began setting up his TV, taking out a case filled with movie disks and handing it to the other teen. Dipper took it after finishing his final taquito, flipping through the pages of movies before pulling out a Ghibli film and holding it up.

“Howl’s Moving Castle?” He said with a grin.

“A classic, if you ask me, I love how Ghibli usually makes females the main characters, especially in a way in which they’re still the hero,” Bill replied, mirroring Dipper’s grin.

“Yeah, Sophie’s and independant woman who don’t need no man,” Dipper joked.

“Ha ha, yeah. She just waltzes in and fixes Howl up and makes him a decent being.”

“I think it’s a cute story, I adore Calcifur.”

“Same, then again we demons either enjoy each other or want to end each other,” Bill said with his normal shit eating grin.

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Nerd, you would identify with a fire demon.”

“Eh, I identify more with Howl, we’re both fucked up and searching for our Sophie,” Bill stated, only slightly serious.

“Pfft, yeah, right.”

“Hey, maybe you’re my Sophie,” Bill joked, ‘Shit, what if he takes it literally?’

“But then who would be your apprentice?”

“A pig.”

“That’s stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

“Well, you’re a doof.”

“That’s not a real word.”

“It is in my dictionary.”

“Then it doesn’t apply to reality.”

“Says the person who calls people by the most ridiculous nicknames known to man.”

“You’ve started doing it too.”

“Only for you, you overgrown geometry equation.”

“I imagine this is what an old proud professor feels like.”

“Nerd.”

“Yeah, but you still like me,” Bill nudged Dipper lightly with his shoulder.

“I have a meme for that,” Dipper grinned wickedly, pulling out his phone.

Bill waited patiently as Dipper fiddled with his electronic device. A few moments later he felt a tug on his sleeve and Dipper showed him the screen of his phone. Bill bursted out laughing and Dipper grinned at him.

“I’d sell you to satan,” Bill broke off snickering, “for one corn chip!” He fell back into a fit of laughter, falling over to the side and clutching his stomach.

For a moment Bill had been worried, the picture of the crow was hilarious and the caption made it perfect. He and Dipper both laughed hysterically for a few moments, Bill extending his limbs to take up more space.

“So that’s how you feel about me?” Bill asked playfully.

“Nah, I think there’d be a severe imbalance in our relationship if that was the case,” Dipper replied, still giggling.

Bill tensed at Dipper’s sentence. What did he mean by relationship? Was it him just referencing their friendship, or was it something else? Bill had a feeling he was reading too much into it and that Dipper was just wording things differently. He could feel a headache coming on.

“You okay there?” Dipper prodded Bill with a gentle poke to the side.

“Yeah, I’m cool, just thinking,” Bill mumbled.

“Thinking about when we’re going to pop in the movie?” Dipper joked.

Bill looked Dipper in the eye, schooling a serious expression on to his face. “No, I was thinking about your ass.”

Dipper flinched, his eyes going wide as his cheeks went red. Bill held a serious expression for only a few moments before breaking out into a large grin. He began laughing again as Dipper’s expression changed from embarrassed shock to embarrassed anger.

“You, Bill Cipher, are a dick.”

“Yeah, but, at least, you love me enough to sell me for something.”

Dipper rolled his eyes but smiled, reaching over to flick Bill’s nose. Bill scrunched up his face and sat up. He reached over to grab the disc case from Dipper and then stood. He quickly got up and placed it into the dvd player. Turning back around, he saw Dipper laid out over the nest, trying to take up as much space as possible. Bill folded his arms over his chest and looked down at a smirking Dipper.

“Pine Tree, if you don’t move, I’m going to use you as a pillow.”

At that, Dipper quickly scrambled away from Bill and over to the other side of the nest.

“Don’t touch me with your white boy hands!”

“Dip, you’re paler than me, you have literally no room to talk.”

Dipper stuck his tongue out, “Just play the movie, you obtuse fuck.”

“Good try, Dip Stick, but you need some better nicknames.”

“Play the movie, play the movie, play the movie,” Dipper began to chant.

Bill laughed and grabbed the universal remote, navigating to the home screen and starting the movie. Five minutes in Bill was no longer paying attention, choosing instead to watch Dipper, who was laying back against the pile of pillows. The other teen’s chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, his eyes lidded in an attempt to stay awake and watch the movie. Specs of gold seemed to shift in his eyes, Bill was mesmerized. Only half an hour into the movie, both of them had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to unfortunate circumstances, we are unable to post weekly updates.............................................................................................................................................................because we r gay.......................... i m sorrye >3  
> ~Kitchensink  
> We have a new co-author with our little group.  
> The plan we've concocted in our hellhole of gay ships is to work vigorously on this fic until the first arc is finished and then post a chapter per day until the entire first arc is up. We already have some plans for the next arc as well as a sister story from Mabel and Pacifica's perspective that is already under way. Sorry for the incredibly long wait and the hiatus we're going on, but each of us have to deal with either financial or school problems so things are kind of stressful, (read VERY stressful) we will hopefully still be active on our tumblr page which can be found at ==> dlyhpys.tumblr.com


	9. Grauntie Monika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Psh, tsk, and no, if Monika asks, it was all healthy. Besides, it could have been worse, we could have been shot gunning smoke and getting high off our asses.”

The first time Dipper woke up, he was pressed firmly against a warm body. Half asleep he got up to use the restroom and exchange his tampon. He tumbled back to the nest, snuggling up to the ridiculously warm lump already inhabiting it. The second time he woke up, there was an arm draped over his side and a hand rubbing his mid back. He hummed once and nuzzled the firm mound that was exhuming heat. The hum was returned and Dipper let himself fall back asleep. The third and final time he woke up, Dipper knew he was alone. The sheets were cold and his hips hurt like hell. Dragging himself out of the nest, Dipper crawled over to his bag and pulled out the small bag of midol, popping two of them into his mouth and dry swallowing. He groaned and curled in on himself, willing his cramps away.

Lifting his head he looked around the room. The pale yellow walls reflected the rising light permeating the window. He stood up and headed to the bathroom, he didn’t see Bill in there. Humming softly he headed to the door, swinging it open and stepping out into the hallway. As soon as he stepped into the hallway, he was face to chest with Bill. Dipper flailed, his arms going out to brace himself. Bill quickly gripped his shoulders and steadied him.

“Nice to see you too, Doe Eyes, did you sleep well?” Bill asked with a grin.

Dipper flushed immediately, “ Y-yeah,”  Dipper stuttered out. “Sorry for sleeping on you,” Dipper recalled.

Bill shrugged and gave him a smile, “Nah, it’s fine, I was surprised you fell asleep again so easily.”

“I usually don’t, I actually have trouble sleeping,” Dipper stated before grinning slightly, “I guess you’re just so boring I fall asleep in your presence so easily.”

Bill mock scoffed, “I am  _ hurt _ , Pine Tree, and here I thought we were getting along so well.”

“Oh shut up, you know I don’t mean it.”

“True, but it’s fun to play along. Are you ready to head on over to see Grauntie Monika?”

“Oh, that’s right, we’re going to see your great-not-aunt,” Dipper said, recalling the previous night, “Are we going to head over now?”

“Yeah, I think now is a good time, we were promised breakfast after all,” Bill replied with a grin.

“Alright, let me just grab some things, also, are we walking or driving?”

“I think it’s a nice day , so if you’re alright with walking.…”

“Sounds good to me, I think walking would be beneficial anyway, gotta work off all that crap we consumed.”

“Psh, tsk, and no, if Monika asks, it was all healthy. Besides, it could have been worse, we could have been shot gunning smoke and getting high off our asses.”

“TMI, and besides, I wouldn’t have even if you offered, I’d like to live a little longer.”

Bill shrugged while laughing softly, “Come on, go get whatever you need and we can go.”

“Okay,” Dipper said, quickly going into the room and to his bag.

He haphazardly shoved two tampons into his pocket, trying to conceal them. Standing up he walked over to where his water bottle had been discarded the night before. It was only half full but he opened and then chugged the rest of it, downing the contents without a breath. Bill walking in as he finished, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms.

“You know, if you’d wanted water you could have just asked and I would have gotten you a glass.”

“Yeah, but waste not want not, and plus I can fill this up with water and then we can go. Also, how far is this place?”

“Just under three miles, so yeah, water would be ideal.”

“What time is it? I forgot to plug my phone in so it’s on low battery and I still need to call Mabel or Stan to tell them what time I’ll be home.”

“Oh, I can bring a charger with us so you can charge your phone when we get there, I’ll have Charles drive you home too.”

Dipper giggled and Bill gave him a weird look, his eyes asking a question.

“Sorry, it’s just kind of ironic that your butler, or whatever he is, is named ‘Charles’.”

Bill grinned, “It’s not his real name.”

“What?” Dipper’s eyes widened, his brows knitting in question.

“I call him Charles and so does Monika, but that’s because the guy was so quiet when he was first hired, we couldn’t tell what his name was. So we just called him Charles.”

“That’s… kind of sad but also sweet? What does he think of it?”

“He’s fine with it, his real name is Aleron, which is pretty damn cool, but the name Charles fits him so well.”

“How old is Char-Aleron?”

Bill laughed, “He’s fine with it, you won’t offend him, and he’s turning twenty-eight in December, M and I already have a gift for him.”

“That’s sweet, how long has he worked for you, or, your dad?”

“Just a couple of years, he started working after my dad fired the last guy and then realized there would be no one here to look out for me and make sure I didn’t blow up the estate.”

“Nice to know how much faith your dad has in you,” Dipper mumbled sarcastically.

“At this point, I’m surprised he has any faith in me, to be perfectly honest.”

“What do you mean?”

“My dad is a giant asshole with only his personal goals to keep him company, just the way he likes it. Oh, and let’s not forget all the lying and cheating he does. Not to mention the fact he doesn’t give a rat’s ass about my mother or me and the only reason I’m still even allowed home is the fact that I’m the one who will carry on the Cipher legacy. So he has to look for potential suitors! Let’s not leave out the fact HE LIES  _ EVERY-FUCKING-DAY _ TO EVERYONE ABOUT HOW FUCKING  _ GREAT _ HE IS!”

Dipper didn’t know why, but the moment Bill began to yell he was already pulling the taller teen in for a hug. He fisted bunches of fabric as he clutched the shaking teen. For a moment Bill just stood there, trembling and breathing heavily. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Dipper and squeezed back, his head falling on top of Dipper’s. The smaller teen rubbed his back in small circles, squeezing just a bit tighter as Bill let out a whimper. ‘ _ Whoever his dad is he deserves a swift kick to the groin as well as a left hook to the jaw _ .’ Dipper thought angrily. ‘ _ How dare that asshole make his own son feel this way, it’s not right _ .’

They stood there for a while, Bill clutching desperately to the other teen. Stuttering gasps were the only things to break the silence that settled around them. At some point Bill’s head had fallen into the crook of Dipper’s neck, his warm breath making Dipper’s skin tingle. He felt Bill’s hands lift and card through Dipper’s hair gently. He leaned his head on Bill’s, letting the teen seek comfort from him. After a minute or so, Bill finally pulled back, his hands still resting in Dipper’s hair a few more seconds before falling to his side.

“I’m sorry, that was stupid and uncalled for,” Bill spoke in a raspy voice.

“Bill, shut the ever-loving fuck up, your dad is an ass and you have every right to complain about him.”

“No, no I don’t, he takes care of me and makes sure that I have a good home and shit, he doesn’t beat me or do anything physically cruel,” Bill mumbled.

“I don’t give a shit, no parent should arrange a marriage for their kid who just started high school, in fact, he shouldn’t be doing it at all! Not to mention he’s never around, the only contributions he’s made to you are, one, your existence, and two, this mansion that you live in. I think your great-not-aunt has done more for you than that sack of shit you call a parental unit.”

Bill gave Dipper a crooked smile and wiped at his face with the sleeve of his jacket. “Thanks Dipper, that means a lot to me, you have no idea.”

Dipper nodded, giving Bill a small smile. “Yeah, and hey, if you ever want a more homely atmosphere, you know where to find me.”

Bill laughed, “Yeah….” He seemed to think of something and his eyes lit up, “We already know overwhelmingly personal details about each other, I guess we’re borderline best friends now, huh?”

Dipper fake scoffed, “You’ll have to beat Mabel if you want that position, buddy pal!” He emphasized the statement by placing his closed fists on his hips.

Reaching over, Bill lightly punched Dipper’s arm, “Challenge accepted.”

Both boys laughed, Bill leading Dipper down the stairs. Dipper quickly refilled his water bottle and then both boys were out of the house and on their way to the care facility. They entertained themselves with meaningless talk, walking comfortably side by side, bumping into each other every now and again.

“I’m just saying man, having a half deer body would be hella weird,” Bill said as the building came into view.

“Yeah, but it would also be kind of cool, imagine galavanting through a forest as a cervitaur,” Dipper countered.

“You’d be shot.”

“Would you shoot me, Cipher?”

“Nah, I’d catch you and keep you, or maybe I’d join you in your strange little community.”

“Nerd, okay, so we’ve crossed off mythical water creatures as well as demons and animal hybrids, what else is there?” Dipper asked, bumping lightly into Bill again.

“Hmmm, you’d make a good stripper.”

Dipper slapped Bill’s arm, “Take that the fuck back you sick piece of shit.”

Bill lifted his arms in defense, “I’m just saying, you have the stature for a stripper, maybe a little too short but still cu-” another slap cut him off.

“Enough, it’s no wonder you’d be a demon, you have no filter.”

“What can I say? I just speak the truth, and the truth is you’re cute.”

“I hope you don’t speak that way around Monika, or maybe I should let her know exactly what you say and do when you’re not supervised.”

Bill blanched, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Would I, goldy, would I?”

“Lame, my mother can do better than that, and she’s nearly catatonic.”

“Alright you glitter-induced social construct, what else is there for me to poke fun of when it comes to you, it’s not like you’re acute or anything, in fact, you’re usually so fucking obtuse it’s difficult to see how all of your edges connect!”

Bill wiped away a fake tear, “I’m so proud, my little sapling is growing so quickly.”

Dipper punched him lightly in the arm, “Shut up, you fucking deer hunter.”

“The only ‘dear’ I’d hunt,” Bill spoke with an emphasis on the  _ dear _ , “is you.”

Scoffing, Dipper quickened his steps, reaching the front gate of the place before Bill did. The large iron gates were open and a few cars were parked in the humble lot in the front of the place. Large gardens surrounded the housing, the flora well kept and colorful even now in the fall. Dipper slowed and let Bill catch up with him, walking a little closer as they headed past the lobby doors.

“Do we have to sign in?” Dipper asked, his voice small.

“Nah, M lets them know and I come more than three times a week anyway, the people here are pretty chill with everything so long as you don’t kidnap anyone or aid a patient in escaping.”

“Has that happened before?”

Bill didn’t answer. After a minute or two of silence, Dipper looked over at  him. Bill looked a little worried, his eyes straight ahead and hard. The sudden silence, worried look, and lack of response made Dipper anxious, but he resolved to ignore it. It didn’t seem wise to press any matters at the time. 

“Mom used to take late night walks without anyone knowing where she was,” Bill broke the silence first.

Dipper stayed quiet, glancing over at the other teen’s guarded expression. Bill continued, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

“Dad used to get so mad, but she kept going on walks. She never left the facility though, just walked around in the gardens, like she would have at home.”

There was another long pause before they finally stopped at a door.

“Until one night when she bought a bus ticket to leave the state.”

At that, Dipper turned his head to look at Bill. The taller teen’s expression was pinched, as if he didn’t know how to really feel about what he was saying.

“Apparently, she was going to leave, and she didn’t want anyone to know where. I don’t think I’ve ever seen my dad so scared or angry as he was then. He found her first and I was with him, he kept yelling at her, asking her where she was going. He was shaking too, but she didn’t answer, she looked so blank and detached. After that, Grauntie Monika moved in with her, she hasn’t tried leaving since.”

Bill finished and opened the door, throwing on a smile. Had Dipper not seen the shift, he would have thought it was genuine, but there was an obvious clench in his jaw and a guarded look in his eyes. Dipper followed after him, closing the door behind them.

“Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show their faces,” an older woman spoke, rounding one of the corners with a large yellow mixing bowl in her arms. “Hello there, I’m Monika, no miss, mrs., ma’ams, or any other variation thereof. If you really want to, you may call me Grauntie, but Monika works just fine,” she spoke in a firm tone, her stature screaming that she was anything but frail.

“Hello,” Dipper practically squeaked out.

Bill giggled and nudged the smaller teen’s side with an elbow. Monika laughed, a gruff chuckle that crinkled her face as she smiled at them. Dipper blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Don’t just stand there in the hallway, come on in, I’m just mixing the batter and there’s some fresh bacon waiting for you,” Monika spoke, leading them into the humble little dining area.

“Thanks M, you’re the best!” Bill exclaimed with a wide smile.

“Don’t you go trying to butter me up boy, I’ll still be checking over your homework and nosing my way into your private affairs.”

Bill paled and Dipper giggled behind a hand.

“Grauntie no! At least wait until after Dipper’s gone home,” He mumbled.

“No can do, I have to take every opportunity to embarrass you, I think your friend will agree with me, right Dipper?”

Pulling a chair out and sitting down, Dipper nodded. Bill groaned and pulled his own chair out, flopping down onto it he pouted at Dipper.

“I’m your friend Dip Dop, you’re supposed to take my side!” He whined.

“Nah, it’s because I’m your friend that I’m taking Monika’s side.”

Monika chuckled as she headed into the kitchen. Dipper smiled smugly at Bill who in turn stuck his tongue out at the other boy. Turning away from Bill, Dipper looked around the room. It was directly attached to a small sitting room with a dull maroon colored couch. A fuzzy navy blue blanket was haphazardly thrown over the back and both looked well worn. There was a glass sliding door with the curtain drawn back to reveal the well-tended garden in the back. No pictured hung on the walls, leaving them barren and a little lonely. The room had a warm feel, the auburn leafy wallpaper reflecting the morning light and casting the room in a gentle orange-brown glow. Dipper felt a weight on his shoulder and glanced over to see Bill’s head beside his own, looking out the glass door.

“S’nice, isn’t it?” He asked quietly.

Dipper hummed in affirmation, looking back to the room. Monika walked in a little less than ten minutes later, both boys leaning against each other and staring out into the garden.

“The late-blooming flowers are surely pretty this year, aren’t they?” She spoke, causing both boys to startle and whip around.

Bill cleared his throat, “Yeah, they look very lovely.”

Dipper nodded and Monika laughed, “You both look like you’ve been caught with your hands in the cookie jar.”

“Are there cookies in the jar?” Bill asked with a quirked brow and a crooked smile.

“After breakfast,” Monika replied with a smile, placing the plate with steaming pancakes down.

Dipper took an empty offered plate and Bill stacked two pancakes on it before filling his own. After the food was divided they all ate in a comfortable silence. Bill finished first and Dipper watched as he went to go wash his dishes. Monika turned to him with a kind smile.

“So, you’re Stan’s little grand nephew, you look a lot like your father,” She said with a smile.

Dipper ducked his head and gave her a small grin. “I look more like my mom, but thanks.”

Monika chuckled, “It is unwise to keep secrets, you know, they just become a burden and get harder and harder to explain later on.”

Dipper paled, painfully swallowing the piece of pancake in his mouth. “Wha-what do you mean?” His voice cracked.

Before Monika could say anything, Bill came back into the room and sat down again, shooting Dipper a lopsided smile.

“When you’re done we can take a walk in the garden, I’m guessing mom doesn’t plan on coming out of her room today?” The second part of his sentence was addressed to Monika, who nodded solemnly.

“She was quite sluggish and didn’t want to leave her room this morning, so I let her sleep.”

Bill nodded, his lips pulled into a thin line. Dipper looked down to his plate, he didn’t feel too hungry anymore. He quickly finished the last few bites, inwardly cringing at how full his stomach felt. Quickly standing he walked into the kitchen and cleaned his plate and fork, pulling out his water bottle and taking a couple of gulps. Walking back to the dining area he heard Bill and Monika talking quietly.

“You’ll let me know if she says anything else, won’t you?” He could hear Bill ask quietly.

“I promise, but I don’t think she’s going to be talking again any time soon, don’t get so bent over it. These things are always sketchy, she may never say another word.”

Dipper chose that moment to re-enter the room, Bill turned and gave him a smile, it was forced again.

“Want to go on that walk now?” Bill asked.

“Sure,” Dipper nodded with a small smile of his own.

Standing up, Bill lead Dipper over to the glass door and out into the back garden. A small stone path lead them around the buildings, both boys choosing to walk in silence. Their sides bumped every so often, Bill’s expression going neutral as Dipper glanced up at him a few times.

“Did you know that Gravity Falls hosts a Fall Festival every year?” Bill asks all of a sudden, causing Dipper to startle.

“Uh, no, I didn’t.”

“Well, it’s a pretty big deal, almost as big as Pioneer day, just, more halloweenish and fall colors, it’s a lot of fun.”

“Oh, sounds like it’ll be fun, I love halloween.”

Bill nodded, “Yeah, and uhm, I was kind of wondering if, maybe, if you don’t have any other plans, perhaps you’d like to, go, with me?” Bill’s voice got smaller towards the end of his question.

“What?”

“Will you go with me to the Fall Festival?” Bill asked again, a little louder.

“Sure,” Dipper turned to him with a smile, “It sounds like fun, I’d be glad to go with you.”

Bill practically beamed at that, his whole face lighting up with excitement. “You are going to absolutely love it, I promise.”

“I need to know when it is first.”

“The first week of October, the Festival begins on the fourth and goes all the way through to the tenth, but the biggest day is on Friday through Saturday in which the entire town participates in these grand festivities and you get to decorate the entire town and play games and such, it’s really a lot of fun.”

“ _ And _ it’s still a little ways away, does the entire town participate?”

“Everyone except your great uncle, he does his own thing on Saturday, I’m sure he’ll tell you all about it pretty soon, also, because our town is weird as hell, school lets out on Thursday to let people prepare for the Festival™.”

“Did you just put a fucking ‘trademark’ on Festival?”

“Yes, yes I did.”

“You didn’t do that with any of the other times you said it!”

“I just forgot.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Sure I am, did you expect anything less?”

Dipper laughed and elbowed Bill’s side, who purposefully bumped into him and almost sent him into a bush. Both boys continued laughing and walking down the path. Nervous excitement settled in Dipper’s chest, he could hardly wait for the Festival now, because Bill continues to talk it up like it’s the best thing since aviation. A small thought lingers in the back of his mind though, Monika’s words making him all the more nervous about the upcoming events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It certainly has been quite a while. So sorry for not updating in like six months, yikies, things have been weird between summer school, the cipher hunt, the discourse™, and a whole croop load of other boring shnatz. In any case, I hope you all still enjoy this "little" fic, we still have a ways to go! We're not giving up!
> 
> Feel free to drop by our blog to ask questions, submit something, or just talk, that's always cool!
> 
> Comments are the fuel we use to write!


	10. Fall Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you go on a date with me?” Bill suddenly blurted, both boys shocked into silence.  
> “What?”  
> “Would you be willing to go on a date with me? Like, next Saturday, maybe?”

Early morning light filtered into a spacious room, casting its light upon pale yellow walls, making them almost glow. Bill Cipher lay on his bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. He'd talked with Dipper until two in the morning when the younger teen finally fell asleep. Bill hadn't slept yet, his chest a cumulative of nervousness and excitement. Today was the Fall Festival, the planned date he was going to have with his friend. Bouts of magic rippled through him, his fingers itching to do something. The house was quiet, his dad gone for the rest of the week and then until next Wednesday. He was ecstatic, slipping out of bed and seeing that it was still only six didn't deter him. Today was going to be grand, he was set on making sure everything went perfectly. Dipper deserved the best moments of the Fall Festival, he wanted this day to be one his friend remembered forever.

The halls were alight with a gentle happy glow, the normally cold hallways warm and welcoming. Padding down the hallway, he wore a smile on his face, determination coursing through him. Without looking he jumped and slid down the banister, landing in a crouch at the bottom of the stairs. A light giggle tore itself from Bill's lips as he bounded to the kitchen. His sock clad feet slid along the tile floor, his arms up as if he was riding a wave at the beach. Stumbling, Bill caught himself on one of the counters, eyes shining with mirth. With a grin he raised a hand, eyes focused on the fridge not even five feet away. In a burst of crackling blue energy, the fridge flew open. Bill waved his hand and a few of the fridge’s contents flew and landed softly on the counter, the fridge closing by itself. With a thought, the pantry door opened and a loaf of bread landed next to him. It was a relief, the feeling of letting go of all his tension and using the magic he'd ignored for what seemed like forever. For the first time since school started, Bill could breathe. 

He quickly made his sandwich and sprinted up the stairs. Charles wouldn't arrive at the house till nine, and they were picking Dipper up at eleven. The clock read six fifty-eight, more than enough time to lounge about and still have time to get ready. Flicking his wrist, the room righted itself, the bed straightening out and his school books and backpack flying to their respective spaces. The whole ordeal had Bill's body thrumming with elation, his hands literally shaking with his mirth. He hoped it was mirth, because then it was sleep deprivation. Not that he ever experienced it, Bill always felt well rested, probably the effects of his magic constantly keeping him energized.

Grabbing his phone, Bill confirmed that he still had no messages. He groaned softly. What was there to do floor the next several hours? Work up the courage to ask Dipper on an actual date? In hindsight, it would probably be a good idea, but the more Bill thought on it the more anxious he became. Plugging his phone in to charge, Bill left to go take a shower, the water as hot as it could go.

After his shower, Bill spent the next two hours baking an entire batch of cupcakes, a successful array of candy apples, and at last an ornate card for Dipper. Glancing at the clock, Bill noted that Charles would be ten minutes late, not that he really minded, Bill wasn’t his father after all. The butler-esc young man arrived just as Bill finished wiping down the counters. Lifting his head, he shot the befuddled man a large grin.

“Forgive me for being late, traffic is always unkind at this time of year.”

“No worries it’s not like anyone is here to reprimand you,” Bill stated.

“To think I was worried about preparing for this,” Charles paused, “hectic holiday. I was not looking forward to making desserts again this year, considering the inevitable failure it always turns out to be.”

“Come on, Halloween is still a ways away, besides, I think your candy apples are unique, no one but you can quite mishape an apple the same way.”

“Ha ha,” Charles mocked, voice flat. “Either way, it’s a relief I don’t have to make any treats, your father always expects the best from all his servants in every respect, especially when it comes to the Fall Festival. You know as well as I that it is imperative to appropriately represent the Cipher name.”

Bill cringed at the referral to his father, “Oh yes, we wouldn’t want to  _ accidentally  _ cause some sort of  _ catastrophe _ and potentially cause  _ major damage to the Cipher image _ ,” Bill ground out, feigning a serious attitude.

Charles raised a brow but chose not to comment.  _ Good, at least I know he won’t report any snark back to my dad _ . Bill thought bitterly. The man moved to gather the various sweets together and brought out some gaudy holders and started arranging the cupcakes and candy apples in some mindless pattern. Bill took the opportunity to flee the kitchen, heading back to his room while clutching the card for Dipper to his chest. His room was still basked in morning light, the glow of afternoon approaching quickly despite it being only fifteen after nine in the morning. Fall was swiftly descending into Winter, it made Bill shiver with anticipation.

The next two hours Bill spent trying on an array of clothes from his closet, inevitably covering the floor with discarded clothes.  _ I could sell this for money _ . Bill thought with a light chuckle. Glancing at the clock he finally came to a decision. He tugged on and buttoned a white button up, slipping on his yellow vest over the pressed material. He pulled up his favorite black skinny jeans, securing a gold belt around his waist. He then rolled up the sleeves and slipped on socks, forgoing shoes until they had to leave. Looking into his vanity mirror he brushed his hands down his vest. He didn't know why but he really wanted to impress Dipper, it was borderline need and he felt nervous. He hated feeling nervous, his stomach was a jumble of knots and gnomes, a cumulative of unwanted nerves.

A knock on his door startles Bill from his thoughts. “Sir, it is time to get your friend,” Charles called out to him.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be out in two, feel free to wait in the car,” Bill replied, tugging on his dress shoes and grabbing the card for Dipper.

“Alright then, sir.”

With one last look in his vanity mirror, Bill raced down the stairs, managing to get ahead of the other man, who huffed trying to keep up with him. He laughed lightly at Charles’s disgruntled expression upon arriving at the car, cheeks red and panting.

“Please don’t run off during this festival, your father will have my neck if something happens to you.”

“There’s no need to worry, I can handle myself, it’s you that really needs a chaperone,” Bill quipped.

Charles only groaned, unlocking the car and allowing Bill to climb in as he situated himself behind the wheel. The drive wasn’t long, both Bill and Charles were silent as they drove across town to get to the shack. The older man cringing at all the people already crowding the streets. Bill chuckled at the poorly planned mode of transportation. Did Charles really think driving a car at this time was workable?

When the shack finally came into view, Bill could hear his chaperone breath a sigh of utter relief. He inwardly chortled at the man’s discomfort. He’d texted Dipper, letting the boy know they were on their way a while back, Dipper had responded with an emoji but nothing more. Bill fidgeted in his seat, eyes peeled for the familiar cap and brown eyes. Dipper was sitting on the sagging couch placed on the shack’s porch, shooting up as the car came into view. As soon as the car was stopped, Bill was out and had his arms full of Pine Tree, spinning the kid around before setting him on the ground again.

The smaller teen wore an off white button up shirt and a deep blue vest. Black jeans hugged his legs and bunched towards the end above his dark purple high top convers, the laces neatly tied and not touching the ground. His hair was neatly hidden beneath the blue and white trucker cap, the pine tree emblem sitting in the center.

Dipper winced but smiled up at him, “Wow, are you going to greet me like that every time we don’t see each other for more than twenty-four hours?”

“I’m thinking every eighteen hours, twenty-four is too long,” Bill replied with a grin.

“You need more friends, this fixation isn’t good for you, what are you going to do while I visit my parents over the summer?”

“I’ll bitch and moan and call you every night, writing you sonnets with my heart  _ Oh my Pine Tree, when will you return from the war _ ,” He sang the last part, leaning back with a hand over his face to accentuate his drama.

“Nerd,” Dipper chuckled, elbowing Bill’s side playfully.

“Take’s one to know one, Doe Eyes, are you ready for one of the best nights of your life?”

“I’ll go wherever you take me.”

“Then follow me, I’m going to have Charles park the car somewhere out of the way, the street’s too jammed to drive right now.”

“Sounds busy.”

“The whole town is participating in the Fall Festival, of course it’ll be busy, but that doesn’t take away from the fun,” Bill leaned in to whisper, “Plus we can get away from the watchful eyes better,” He motioned towards the car where Charles was waiting.

Dipper huffed a small chuckle, the corners of his lips lifting ever so slightly, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Plotting already? We haven’t even left the vicinity of the shack, silly demon.”

“You know me, always striving to stay ahead in this game called life.”

“Then let’s go.”

Bill quickly informed Charles of their plan to walk into town, reassuring the man that everything was fine and to just get the car to a safe place. Dipper waited patiently next to him, giggling at the different ways Bill tried to convince Charles with. Shooting the boy a wide grin after winning the small argument, Bill pulled out the card and handed it to Dipper.

“You got me a card?” Dipper asked as they began walking. The shorter male opening the card and reading it with a smile.

“Nope, I made you one, that’s all from me Pine Tree!”

“That’s so nice, Bill, your handwriting is amazing! Also, this is so sweet, you have such an amazing talent, I’m impressed.”

“Thanks! Though I’ll admit my artistic abilities are greatly limited past handwriting, you greatly surpass me when it comes to figure drawing.”

“You flatter me, Bill, but you have to admit, you do have skill. I’m honestly a little jealous,” Dipper spoke, his sentence ending in a comfortable silence as they walked side by side. “So, what’s the Fall Festival like? All you’ve told me is that it’s the next best thing to anything Halloween.”

“Oh man! You won’t believe what they’ve done with the town, not gonna lie Pine Tree, things get crazy in this hic little place, the people here are insane. There’s always a ferris wheel, probably the calmest ride there, they usually set up some couples rides, there’s games where you can win a bunch of weird prizes, a few years they even had actual roller coasters but last year some kid almost fell off one so I don’t think they’ll have them this year.”

“Oh my god, that sounds so surreal, is this festival safe?”

“Definitely, no one’s died in over ten years, all the missing children are found within the week, and almost everyone that attends is human. I would avoid Greasy’s though, gnomes tend to visit in disguise to pick up girls and pie, but if you really want to we can go. There’s also the usual bobbing for apples and races, I’d probably recommend the house of unnatural mirrors and broken glass, reasons why wearing close-toed shoes are required.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of, wait hold on, what do you mean by  _ almost _ everyone that attends is human?”

Bill looked over at the other boy, large brown eyes looking back with curious intent. “Oh, well, like I said, the gnomes hang around Greasy’s Diner, there are a couple of Manotaurs that try to beat all of Manly Dan’s games, that weird old farmer Sprott usually catches pixies to lighten up his exhibits. There was one year a gremloblin wandered in, but they usually stay away due to the crowds and noise.”

“Why, what happened with the  _ gremlo  _ \-- gremloblin?” Dipper stuttered over the pronunciation.

“Oh, the gremloblin got loose and whenever it looked you in the eyes it s howed you your worst nightmares.”

“That’s… wow, that’s really frightening.”

“Yeah, well, it only happened once, and it left pretty quickly.”

“Still, are things like this normal?”

“Eh, depends, supernatural creatures don’t usually come into town, events like this attract only a few of them.”

“So this town  _ is _ full of supernatural phenomena! My Grunkle told me that it was all false and that I shouldn’t believe it.”

“What? Weird, though I suppose he just doesn’t want you going somewhere dangerous, this town isn’t really known for its safety, people usually forget things relating to all the supernatural pretty fast.”

“Huh, how can you forget something that shows you your worst nightmare?”

“It’s a mystery,” Bill spoke in a mystified tone and turned to Dipper, waving his hands by the side of his face.

Dipper laughed, pushing at Bill. “Be serious, this is an actual concern, people don’t just forget something like that.”

“You’d be surprised, Pine Tree.”

“That’s extremely unnerving, oh, we’re here.”

Bill looked away from Dipper, sure enough, the busy sight of the town greeted them. Little kids ran amuck, torches lit along the streets, blinking lights flashed in reds to yellows, the streets covered in an array of fall decorations. Bill watched as Dipper’s eyes widened, jaw slackening in awe. The smaller boy’s hand took hold of Bill’s, the latter’s face growing warm at the contact. Dipper began to walk again, pulling Bill along as they entered into the Festival. Sounds of cheer and games beginning surrounded them almost instantly. An almost unnatural smile graced Bill’s face, genuine in every way. It felt so nice, Dipper’s hand in his, warm and wanting. Dipper had initiated the contact, he wanted to hold Bill’s hand.

Their first stop was at one of the full-sized roller coasters.  _ Huh, they actually brought them out again _ . Bill thought calmly, letting Dipper pull them through the short line and onto the ride. Until now, Bill failed to notice the small bag Dipper had taken along, the younger boy tucking it under himself so he wouldn’t lose it. They waited only a few minutes before the ride began, the cheap thing tossing them about. Bill laughed out loud, the feeling of losing control sending him into a fit of pleased giggles as Dipper screamed beside him. The two of them nearly fell out of their seats as the ride ended, stumbling away as other people climbed on.

High-pitched giggles were muffled in Bill’s vest, Dipper’s face pressed into the material as he clutched the taller boy. Carefully, Bill lifted his arms around Dipper, squeezing gently as the latter boy caught his breath. In a whirl of movement, Dipper had his hand again, pulling him along to another ride. Bill laughed at the boy’s enthusiasm, his heart swelling with a strange fluttery feeling.

Visiting a ring toss, Dipper won an unidentified species plush, handing it off to Bill with a giggle. “It kinda looks like you!” He laughed out.

“Pine Tree!” Bill gasped in mock offense, “How hurtful of you, I’m clearly much more handsome!”

“Debateable,” Dipper grinned, “Hey I need to pee, wait for me?”

“Yeah, you can use the restrooms in the market, they’re required to keep them open to the public.”

“Sweet, meet me out front?” Dipper asked, fondling his bag.

“Course I will, want me to hold your bag?”

A blush crossed the smaller boy’s face. “No, no, it’s fine, but thanks!” He quickly entered the store and headed to the back, leaving a confused Bill at the entrance.

The teen leaned against the glass of the storefront, mulling over Dipper’s fast escape. He’d been having fun, Dipper was laughing and acting excited about the whole fair. Then he made an escape for the bathroom. Did Bill do something to make Dipper uncomfortable? Did Dipper hate him now? Did he just lose his best friend?

The store doors opened and a hand slipped into his. Bill lifted his head to find Dipper at his side, a small smile gracing the boy’s face.

“Alright, your turn to pick a place.”

“D-Didn’t know we were taking turns,” Bill struggled to regain his composure.

Dipper shrugged, “Well, we are now.”

“Alright then, let’s go bobbing for apples.”

“What? That’s so lame.”

“Uh huh, let’s see you try to take a bit out of an apple that’s almost as big as your head and stares back at you.”

“What?”

Bill pulled Dipper in the direction of the apple bobbing. “You’ll see when we get there, Pine Tree!”

The two boys raced through the town, dodging groups of people before stopping in front of the high school where younger people were scattered about. Several large basins were filled with water and various groups of people were going in and dunking their head in an attempt to get an apple. The odd part was that every time someone dunked their head, a series of frantic screaming sounded from the basins.

Looking over, Bill found Wendy’s rowdy group of teens egging on Thompson in an attempt to get him to dunk an entire basin on himself. It took a few more chants before Thompson finally gave into the pressure. He looked like he wasn’t enjoying, that is until the group started to cheer as he poured the water over himself -- soaking him to the bone. The apples screamed as they fell and hit the ground, making it all more hilarious to Bill. It lef t the teen nearly doubled over in laughter.

Fruit with faces who could only scream. They wanted to be eaten, Bill knew, but they could only scream so they came off as frightened all the time. Dipper looked appalled by the display, eyes wide as he watched Thompson pick up an apple and bite into it face first.

“Bill! What the heck!”

“I told you there was more to it! Don’t worry Pine Tree, the apples don’t feel anything and they’re not scared.” Bill straightened up. “They want to be eaten, that’s why they’re screaming, the apples are just excited.”

“Dude, that’s just bizarre,” Dipper replied, more than a little freaked out. It kind of made him think about every other ordinary apple he’s ever eaten. If they were as weird as Gravity Falls’ apples, he probably would’ve grown an apple phobia.

“So, you wanna do it?”

Dipper flushed bright red and quickly turned to Bill with wide eyes. “What do you mean ‘do it’?” It took mere moments before Bill’s face became the same shade of red as he realized Dipper misunderstood the question.

“I meant, do you want to bob for apples, duh…. Though, we can --” He was caught off as Dipper proceeded to punch him on the shoulder.

“NO, no, no, no! Jesus fuck,  _ no _ .”

Bill laughed, “No to the apples or…?”

“For fuck’s sake William A. Cipher, you know exactly what I’m talking about!”

Bill cackled and patted Pine Tree’s head. The smaller teen pouted and crossed his arms, but it only made him look cuter than pissed off.  Bill cackled manically and avoided another pitiful swipe from Dipper.

“Okay, okay, it was just a joke Pine Tree, no need to feel so  _ bummed  _ out about it!”

The teen laughed again as Dipper punched his arm. It felt more like a gentle tap with how little muscle mass the kid had. Bill watched as Dipper leaned down to pick up an apple, the thing screaming gleefully in his hand as he promptly shoved it into Bill’s open mouth.

Now Dipper was cackling, short barks of unadulterated joy at the image of Bill with a screaming apple in his mouth. The headache he was sure to get from this would definitely be worth Pine Tree’s joy. The face of Dipper was scrunched up with laughter, cheeks still bright red from Bill’s ribbing. The blond haired boy found himself laughing as well, taking a bite of the apple before pulling it from his mouth and tossing it to the side. His own face felt warm as he waited for Dipper to regain himself.

It took a full two minutes before the Pines boy finished laughing, just a few soft chuckles slipping from between his lips. Bill wanted to kiss them. Damn what everyone else thought, he was all nine levels of hella gay for this little tree.

“So, my turn to pick a place,” Dipper said after catching his breath. “I saw that there was some sort of race?”

“Oh yeah, there’s this partner race they do every year at the edge of the woods. It’s from the site of the Dusk to Dawn all the way to the water mill and then to the statue in the middle of the town. It’s a three-legged race and usually consists of horny teens, though. You sure you want to do that?”

“Yes,” Dipper’s voice was filled with conviction.

Bill shrugged, a grin already splitting his face again. “Then let’s go!”

Dipper’s hand was in his again and they were headed to the outskirts of town to the old run down ma and pa store. There were already several groups of people waiting for the race to start. Preston Northwest stood on a small podium and was giving some long winded speech like he did every year. Bill spotted Pacifica in the crowd, already in the process of tying her foot to, what that Dipper’s twin?  _ Good for her.  _ Bill thought to himself.

Leading Dipper over to a folding table he grabbed one of the ties and turned to face the smaller teen.

“Okay, so here’s how we’re going to go about this. Everyone cheats, that’s half the fun, but you and me? We’re going to sweep the floor with these losers.” Bill’s whole demeanor changed, his system already filling with adrenaline, he needed to win this. “For the first part, you and I will follow the rules and work together, let people get ahead of us, make them think they have a chance. Then, once we reach the mill, hop onto my back, we’re going to pull a thing like we did back when we were running from the gnomes.”

Dipper’s face seemed to be set with determination and excitement. “As long as we have fun, I’m cool with it.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Bill pulled Dipper over to the starting line.

Kneeling down he dutifully tied their feet together with the tie, pulling it taut so it wouldn’t come undone until they were at the mill. Judging by the tone of the pompous rich man at the podium, his speech was drawing to a close. He winded his arm around Dipper’s hip and urged the stiffening boy to do the same. Dipper’s hand was cold at his hip, small just like the rest of his figure. Bill crouched slightly, ears perked for the words everyone was waiting for.

“GO!” The voice of Preston Northwest called out, and everyone was off.

Dipper kept pretty good pace with Bill, the two of them a little further ahead of most of the other teams. Bill kept a tight grip on Dipper’s hip as they ran. The two boys giggled, thrill racing through their systems as they picked up the pace, tripping a little more often with the accelerated pace. The mill was already in sight and only four other pairs were ahead of them, including Pacifica and Mabel who were pulling from third into second. The tie having fallen from their feet, the only keeping them together were their clasped hands.

With a snap of his fingers, the tie keeping their feet together fell away and Bill crouched for Dipper to hop onto his back. As soon as Dipper’s legs were around Bill’s waist, they were off again. The smaller boy’s laughter rang in Bill’s ears, encouraging him to go faster. Bill easily pulled ahead. A few teams who had cut corners were easily overcome by Bill’s unnatural speed, a few of the members squawking in surprise as they were passed. The cold wind nipped at their faces, a group of people waited for them by the statue of the town founder.

They crossed the finish line in a flurry of cheers. Their hearts beat in their ears as Dipper slipped from Bill’s back. Turning the taller teen crushed Dipper in a tight hug, knocking the hat from his friend’s head in the process. Dipper’s arms were wrapped around him as well, squeezing as hard as he could and laughing happily.

In the end, they won a mediocre trophy of copper welded to look like fall leaves. Bill told Dipper he could keep it since his dad would just make a big deal about it if he kept it. They were walking back to the shack now, having ridden several rides including the ferris wheel in which Dipper pointed out several constellations in the evening sky. Hands still clasped, they trudged along the quiet road to the shack, enjoying the comforting silence around them. Bill rubbed the back of Dipper’s hand with his thumb every so often, earning a squeeze from Dipper in return. Reaching the porch, the two of them stood, not wanting to let go just yet.

In a small bout of desperation and perhaps a little manic panic, Bill reached over and poked Dipper’s belly, the other yelling out and dropping the trophy to cover his stomach.

“Bill!” He cried out before lunging at the other teen and wiggling his fingers along Bill’s sides.

Bill cried out before also reaching for Dipper’s sides. The two of them rolled along the ground, desperately trying to one-up the other. Finally after the tussle calmed down, Dipper was seated on Bill’s torso, wrists being held hostage by the taller boy, both of them breathless. Glaring at each other’s faces, they dissolved into laughter, Dipper rolling over to lay next to Bill.

“Tha-That was-”

“Will you go on a date with me?” Bill suddenly blurted, both boys shocked into silence.

“What?”

“Would you be willing to go on a date with me? Like, next Saturday, maybe?”

Chocolate brown eyes stared into Bill’s for what seemed like forever before a timid voice finally replied, “Yes.”

Bill’s whole face lit up, his heart skipping beats as his smile threatened to bruise his cheeks. Dipper smiled back, a small thing, but genuine. Both boys sat up and Bill walked Dipper to the door, giving him a hug goodnight before promptly running all the way back home. His chest bursting with elation. He and Dipper were going on a date. He could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: this chapter takes place on October 9th! technically for last year, but eh, time is just a human concept that really doesn't matter in the long run ;)
> 
> Sorry for the loooooooong wait, things have been busy and my fellow writers are dealing with the tougher years of high school, while my time in that little hell is almost over. **Mweheheheheheh**
> 
> We get to see lots of Mabel and Stan next chapter, _and_ it will be covering more than just one day!
> 
> Another thing that we would like to know from you readers, is if you want a mabifica fic to accompany this one? We already have the title and a little written, but it'd be nice to know if anyone really wants it. It's also hinted at a little bit in this fic as well, greatly so next chapter. ;D
> 
> One last thing, updates are going to be a little all over the place beginning now, if we can post the chapters in correspondence with the dates we will, if not, it'll stick to fridays. Since I'm the only one with Fall break this week I'll be doing most of the editing and read-throughs before posting, but I also have other fics to work on. Wish me luck!  
> ~Ireena


	11. Dipper Gets a Mabel Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He looks at me the same way everyone does, with their eyes.”  
> “You know what I mean Dipper, he looks at you the way a snake looks at a badger.”  
> “I don’t think I insight fear in Bill, Mabel,” Dipper deadpanned.

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel called out as she raced down the stairs in a flurry of hair and braces. “I can’t find my calendar!”

Mabel landed on the base floor with a loud thunk before bounding into the family room where Grunkle Stan was watching some old Victorian drama. Stan fumbled with the remote, quickly switching the channel to some miscellaneous talk show. Dipper walked into the room from the dining area, a cold cup of water in his hand.

“Your calendar? Didn’t you take that with you to Grenda’s house last week?

Mabel’s face flushed as she toed the carpet. “Yeah, I probably left it at Grenda’s.” Mabel’s eyes suddenly widened in horror. “Oh no! Her parents are total neat freaks! They probably threw it out the moment they found it! Augh!” Mabel cried as she face palmed.

“Relax, pumpkin, you and Dipper can share his calendar. I mean, it’s not like he has any important dates he needs to mark down,” Stan spoke, nonchalantly waving a hand.

“Hey!” Dipper cried out indignantly. “I have plenty of events that require me to keep a calendar.”

“Oh yeah?” Grunkle Stan challenged, “Name one.”

“Watch it you two,” Mabel interrupted, “I get that your testosterone levels are whack and need attention, but I need a calendar like, yesterday. Dipper, I promise that I’ll stop using yours when I buy a new one, but I have some important dates I need to record and yours will have to do!”

“Why can’t you just put them into your phone?” Dipper called out.

Mabel was already racing up the steps to their room, ignoring Dipper’s call. For a moment he stood there in shock, why did Mabel need a calendar? When she had begged their parents for a phone the calendar and reminders were one of the points she had brought up in her reasoning for getting a smartphone as opposed to just a cheap flip phone. Dipper took a sip of his drink as he mulled over the implications of Mabel needing a calendar. He wasn’t too put out about it, there shouldn’t be anything in his calendar that might-

Mabel’s shrill scream interrupted his thoughts causing water to dribble from his mouth. He made a disgruntled sound and went into the kitchen to place his cup in the sink and dry off his shirt. Stan chose to ignore Mabel’s scream, and Dipper would have happily done the same, but Mabel seemed to have other ideas. Dipper could hear her bounding down the steps, faster than she had before, and race into the kitchen, almost knocking him over in her excitement.

“You, me, upstairs, talk, now!” She waved the calendar in his face before turning and bouncing back up the steps. “That wasn’t a request, Dip Dop!” She called from their room.

Confused, Dipper headed for the stairs, passing through the living room and meeting Stan’s equally befuddled expression. He padded up the steps to the upper level of the house, trying to think of what Mabel could want.  _ There shouldn’t have been anything in there that Mabel didn’t already kno- oh no. The date!!! _ Dipper’s pace picked up as a spike of fear shot through him. The only reason Mabel would talk to him about anything behind the closed doors of their room meant that she didn’t want Stan to know.

He silently thanked her for not confronting him in the kitchen where Stan could overhear them. If he knew about the date he would probably lock down the house, gather all his guns, and boobytrap the lawn. Well, maybe not the boobytraps, he ran a tourist attraction after all. Reaching the door, Dipper hesitated. Would Mabel be upset, happy, worried? He had no idea. Taking a deep breath, Dipper pushed open the door to their bedroom. Mabel sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by several makeup kits and a book containing dating tips.

“Why you didn’t tell me you were going on a date is something I probably won’t ever know and any excuse you come up with is immediately invalid. Now,” she gestured to the calendar, “we have exactly four days to get you properly prepared for this date, and by all the cosmic powers of love I  _ will _ make you irresistible.”

“It’s just a friendly date, Mabel, there’s nothing romantic going on and there’s no need for you to pull out your emergency makeover kit,” Dipper grumbled as he walked over to stand in front of his sister.

Mabel picked up the calendar and pointed to the circled date. “Not according to the calendar! I know you, broseph, and you only circle extremely important dates three times, and with the date being literally only four days away it is high time I broke out the emergency makeover kit!”

“Mabel, please, it’s nothing you need to worry about. Besides, I highly doubt Bill and I would make a good couple, there are just too many variables and problems that could arise. It’s really nothing that any good could come out of.”

“Stop looking at this potential relationship as some sort of equation. I personally believe that the two of you are cute together, honestly, I do. I mean, I know the way you look at him but have you even seen the way he looks at you?”

“He looks at me the same way everyone does, with their eyes.”

“You know what I mean Dipper, he looks at you the way a snake looks at a badger.”

“I don’t think I insight fear in Bill, Mabel,” Dipper deadpanned.

“No no no! He looks at you with admiration!”

Dipper sighed, plucking his calendar from Mabel’s hands before walking over to his bed and falling onto it. He could practically feel her pouting at him, and the thought of it made Dipper feel a little sick to his stomach. He hated being the cause of Mabel's pouting expression. He heard her get up and walk over to his bed, the cushion sinking as she sat next to him. A moment later her hands began carding through his hair, making a valiant effort to untangle all the knots she came across. She continued to do so until she no longer hit any snags.

“It’s because you’re worried about what he’ll think of you when he finds out you’re trans, isn’t it?”

Dipper said nothing but turned his head enough so he could meet his sister’s eyes. “Of course I’m worried, do you remember how mom and dad first handled the news? They were going to send me to an institution, Mabes! What would Bill do? His family has enough money to wipe me off the map, no questions asked!” He sat up, his tone becoming frantic.

Surging forward, Mabel gripped his shoulders and shook him as gently as she could. “Dipper! Dipper, calm down! I highly doubt Bill would do anything drastic, worst case scenario: he’ll stop talking to you and move on.” Mabel took a breath, keeping Dipper’s eyes on her. “I don’t think he will though. After all, it doesn’t matter what kind of wrapping a gift has, what matters is the sentiment.”

“English Mabel,” Dipper groaned, his eyes becoming rather damp.

Dipper’s eyes became misty and he tried desperately not to let tears form. Mabel bit her lip, no doubt she was trying not to cry as well. She rubbed her thumbs into his shoulders, pulling her brother forward into a gentle embrace.

“If he really cares about you, it won’t matter to him that you aren’t physically male. It wouldn’t matter if you were a neon orange zebrephant with lilac spots, or a boy in a female body.” She pulled away to meet her brother’s eyes once more. “I love you, Grunkle Stan loves you, so does Soos and Wendy. When you finally get there, Bill will love you too, you’ll see.”

Rubbing at his eyes, Dipper shot her a small smile. “Okay,” he whispered quietly, sniffling as he straightened his posture. “Thank you, Mabel, you are the best twin sister a guy could have.”

“I’m your only twin sister,” Mabel laughed, lightly punching his arm.

“I know, that’s another reason you’re the best!”

The two twins chuckled and Dipper flopped back onto the bed, resting his hands on his stomach. Mabel flopped down beside him, reaching over to pull the calendar over to herself.

“So,” she began with a coy smile, “what are you going to wear on your date?”

“Probably just the usual, comfy converse and one of Bill's jackets, which I unabashedly stole last time I was at his house,” Dipper responded with a shrug.

Gasping dramatically, Mabel sat upright and sent her brother a shocked and horrified look.

“Dipper! You can't go on a nice date dressed in everyday clothes! You gotta put forth some effort!”

The younger twin groaned and rolled over, pushing his face down into his pillow and mumbling something unintelligible into the cushion.

“Nuh-uh! We’re going to spruce you up! I took the effort of pulling out the emergency makeover kit and I am determined to use it. Don’t even think about grumbling about this, there’s no way out of it for you so you may as well surrender now and work with me,” Mabel spoke in a firm tone, setting her shoulders back and puffing out her chest.

She looked utterly ridiculous, but it was the kind of attitude Dipper needed. Mabel slid off the bed, leaning down to grab one of the strewn about hair ties to keep her hair back before turning around to face Dipper. Gripping his ankle, Mabel pulled him to the edge of the bed, her eyes gleaming with a silent threat if he didn’t comply. With a small chuckle, Dipper slid off the bed and went to sit in the middle of the room with Mabel.

“Now, I know we still have a few days before the actual date, but it is never too early to properly manage your skin and hair, not to mention look through your disaster of a wardrobe and come up with a more than decent outfit. We’ll go shopping if we really have to, but I know you hate when we do, so I will do my best to get everything you need from home before resorting to that.”

“Gee Mabel, you’ve really thought this through,” Dipper snarked.

“Well my brother didn’t tell me he was going on a date, so now I have to pull together last minute preparations!”

“It’s almost as if you’re the one going on this date.”

Mabel smirked and lifted a brow at Dipper, “Don’t tempt me, Dipper, Bill is quite a nice catch.”

“No offense Mabes, but I honestly don’t think you can pull off a convincing me for very long.”

Shrugging nonchalantly, Mabel only smiled at him. “Only so true, but if there’s a will there’s a way, now come with me, we’re going to wash your face and put a mask on it. May as well try to clear your face a bit while we can.”

“Oh what! Your face masks are gross Mabel!”

“It's face mask or makeup mask Dipper, what’s it gonna be?” Mabel accentuated her words by firmly placing her fists on her hips.

Dipper threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine, let’s put the gross goop on my face and get this over with.”

The smile that split Mabel’s face was almost worth what was going to undoubtedly be some of the tortuous days of his life, almost. Dipper let Mabel drag him into the upstairs bathroom, and the infamous Mabel Makeover began. The first day really only consisted of Mabel cleaning up Dipper’s general appearance. They had managed to find Stan’s hair cutting kit, and Mabel meticulously trimmed Dipper’s hair into submission. He didn’t know the name of the products Mabel had patted into his hair, but it had never felt so smooth in all his life. The face mask hadn’t been as bad as He had guessed either, it smelled weird but wasn’t wholly unpleasant.

Day two rolled around and was dedicated solely to Dipper’s wardrobe. Mabel had grumbled for the first hour and a half and the two did a few loads of laundry before even starting on pulling together an outfit. In the end, they settled on a loose white top, a dark blue jacket that had originally been Bill’s, a pair of nice jeans that Dipper had only worn once before, and a pair of lightly scuffed black shoes. The articles of clothing were gently set aside for when the day arrived.

The last of their time before the big date consisted of Mabel teaching Dipper date table manners, all of which went right over his head. By the end of their final preparation day, Dipper looked like someone who managed to get a full eight hours of rest every night. Mabel deemed him fit enough to not ruin the date before stepping out the door. He also smelled like a flower shop, an honest to god living, breathing, good-smelling flower shop. Dipper would die before admitting that he genuinely liked the smell of whatever perfume Mabel has doused him in.

Stan was oblivious to the whole thing, only giving a few snarky comments about Dipper’s self-care habits and how he was glad Mabel was taking care of him. Both twins felt marginally bad about keeping Stan out of the loop, but they also both agreed it would be for the best if he didn’t know yet.

Dipper’s phone pinged three consecutive times at exactly noon on the day of the date. He had already taken a shower and let Mabel mess with his hair until it was deemed good enough. Mabel had practically begged Dipper to let her put some makeup on him, and he’d eventually let her swipe a bit of eyeliner and eyeshadow onto his face. Now he sat on the couch with his phone, waiting for Bill’s text, and it seemed he wouldn’t have to wait any longer.

 

_ “Get ready for the best night of your life Dipdop!” - _ BillCiTriangleGuy

 

_ “Charles is driving us of course” - _ BillCiTriangleGuy

 

_ “We’ll be there in ten, meet me outside?” - _ BillCiTriangleGuy

 

_ “Can’t wait! Just look for the awkward teen avoiding tourists.”  _ -Dipdop

 

_ “Try not to let Stan see you, he thinks I’m just going out into the forest on a foolish magic hunt, his words.”  _ -Dipdop

 

Shooting a text to Mabel, Dipper slips outside and walks just up to the tree line and takes a seat on a fallen tree. He doesn’t have to wait long at all before the familiar sound of a sleek expensive engine cuts through the sounds of nature. The car stops just behind the tour bus, conveniently out of sight from the shack. The back door opens and Bill practically falls out, bounding over to where Dipper sits with an amused grin.

 

“Well well well, a pine tree amongst his own kind!”

 

Dipper snickered, “You’re taking this pine on a date, so who’s the real freak?”

 

Bill mock-scoffed, “I’m wounded Pine Tree, I would have thought you knew I was a freak since day one.”

 

“Shut up and give me a hug you scalene triangle.” Dipper opened his arms wide.

 

Bill slid his arms around Dipper and gave him a gentle squeeze.

 

“You smell nice,” He commented, stepping back.

 

“Courtesy of Mabel.”

 

Bill let out a bark of laughter, “I can see her handiwork! Love the eye makeup, by the way, it really brings out the gold tones in your eyes.”

 

Dipper tried to fight off the blush, but he was sure his cheeks were bright red anyway. Bill only smiled wider, his eyes crinkling with the intensity of it. He held out a hand for Dipper and he took it, letting Bill lead him over to the car. They both climbed in, settling in their seats before Charles took off. Nervous butterflies flitted through Dipper’s stomach, but Bill was a warm presence by his side, and that alone helped quell his nervousness if only just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screaming within the void*
> 
> No promises on scheduled updates, again. I will, however, be taking some of you up on your offers to help meowt very soon!  
> There might _MIghT_ be art coming later, we'll see.
> 
> ~~I'm so sorry for that pun, oml, I am living on 4 hours of sleep and just got home from work, hahaha~~


	12. AUTHOR NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important information!

DO NOT WORRY  
THE FIC WILL GO ON!!!

Now that you aren't gripping your device in worry and fear, here's what's up.

I (AngstMom) have currently been working on my own on the fic. Whether my fellow writers have lost interest or don't have the time is unknown due to us not having contacted each other in  _months_. Chapter 11 is still under way and will probably be disappointingly short. Since I am currently on my own things are a little screwy. I have my own fics to work on as well as real life being a bother, which make scheduled updates more fantasy than reality at this point. I am going to be throwing myself into writing for the rest of my winter break, which ends next monday, in hopes to crank out several chapters of DLYHPYS as well as DIYD. I have a whole slew of unposted works as well and those are also eating up my time. However, the biggest time consumer would have to be school. Since this is my last year of High School I have been scrambling to get everything in order for college next year. This means financial management, scholarships, phone calls, human interaction, self care, and all that fun adult stuff I have been electing to ignore for all my life.

I am genuinely sorry for taking so long to update, I had really wanted to get back into scheduled updates but with the way things are looking it may be a while before that happens. All I ask of you is to be patient with me while I try to sort everything out.

I love you all!♥

~Ireena


End file.
